


Адвент-календарь

by lazy_gemini, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Historical References, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 30,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_gemini/pseuds/lazy_gemini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Лондон, наши дни. Кроули приготовил для Азирафеля адвент-календарь. Но вместо сладостей в нём - сувениры из их общего прошлого, связанные с приятными воспоминаниями для обоих. Азирафель каждый день открывает новую коробочку и постепенно понимает истинную природу своих чувств к Кроули.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 76





	1. День 1. Чек

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание 1: Адвент-календарь - традиционный в Европе календарь для отслеживания времени до наступления Рождества. По традиции это открытка или картонный домик с открывающимися окошками, где в каждой ячейке лежит конфета, записка с пожеланиями (в религиозных семьях — с выдержками из Писания) или подарки. (Из Википедии).
> 
> Примечание 2: Рейтинг глав с 1 по 22, а также 24-25 - G или PG-13. Главы 23 и бонусная имеют рейтинг R.
> 
> Примечание 3: Текст частично отвечает заявке про встречи А и К в исторических эпохах.

Первый день зимы пришёл для Азирафеля с холодным дождём за окном, с красными всполохами ненастоящего пламени электрокамина, с запахом какао с корицей и с внезапно ворвавшимся в книжный магазин Кроули.

Азирафель, сидя в кресле с книгой и чашкой какао на втором этаже, слышал, как он окликает его снизу. Быстрый топот по лестнице, и вот он уже стоит перед ним — с мокрой взъерошенной головой, с широкой ухмылкой на губах и… с большой коробкой в руках.

Азирафель заинтересовался.

— Кроули, — начал он. — Где-то пожар? Что за манера вламываться среди ночи?

Кроули только отмахнулся.

— Ты же всё равно не спишь по ночам, — ответил он легкомысленно. Подошёл к Азирафелю, устроился на пушистом ковре у камина. Положил к ногам свою коробку.

— Что это? — полюбопытствовал Азирафель.

Кроули склонил голову набок.

— Открой, — хитро произнёс он, и принял из рук Азирафеля чашку, а потом и книгу.

Азирафель опустился на колени рядом с коробкой. Потянул за красный бант ленты. Откинул крышку. И очень удивился. Внутри коробки оказалась целая куча коробочек и свёртков поменьше.

Азирафель удивленно взглянул на Кроули. Демон сидел с радостной ухмылкой и почти жмурился от удовольствия.

— Что это, Кроули?

Вместо ответа Кроули кивком указал на коробку. Азирафель засунул туда руку и наугад вынул одну из коробочек. Она была тщательно обернута серой упаковочной бумагой, на которой обычным красным маркером была выведена корявая цифра «13». Рукой Кроули, надо полагать.

Азирафель пожал плечами, отложил коробочку в сторону и потянулся за следующей. Вторая была похожа на предыдущую, только слегка побольше, и цифра на ней была уже «22». Азирафель поспешил достать третью, на ней тем же маркером оказалось написано «8». Кажется, он начал кое-что понимать…

— Кроули, — проговорил он, — неужели это…

— Адвент-календарь, да! — радостно кивнул Кроули.

Азирафель поднял на него взгляд. Кроули вдруг смутился, отвернул голову к камину, принялся крутить в руках медленно остывающую кружку какао.

— Я знаю, это глупая человеческая традиция — ждать прихода Рождества. И нас с тобой она, в общем-то, не касается, поэтому, если тебе не понравилось, можешь выб…

И в этот момент Азирафель благодарно коснулся его щеки губами.

Кроули мгновенно повернулся, глаза его расширились. Азирафель улыбался.

— Спасибо, Кроули. Извини, что не сразу отреагировал. Просто это мой первый адвент-календарь за все шесть тысяч лет на Земле. Я, должно быть, немного растерялся.

Кроули, прижав ладонь к щеке, издал нечленораздельный звук. Азирафель продолжил:

— Насколько, я знаю, каждый день полагается открывать по одному сюрпризу?

Кроули кивнул:

— Мгумпф.

Азирафель снова зарылся рукой в большую коробку.

— Где же тут «один»? — бормотал он. — Ага, нашёл.

Он торжествующе вытащил совсем небольшую коробочку с цифрой «1».

— Ты не возражаешь, если я открою её прямо сейчас?

— Конечно, открывай, ангел, — пробормотал Кроули.

В коробочке оказался… чек. Азирафель с удивлением оглядел бумажку со всех сторон. Обычный чек, судя по логотипу, из ресторана «Ритц». И тут Азирафель обратил внимание на дату.

— О, — произнёс он.

Это был чек с того самого ужина в день после Апокалипсиса. Которого не было. Азирафель снова взглянул на Кроули.

— Ты сохранил его, мой дорогой!

Кроули отставил в сторону чашку какао.

— С того вечера прошло уже три месяца и двадцать четыре дня. Я считаю, это достойный повод для шампанского, — улыбнулся он.

Азирафель тоже не сдержал улыбку.

— В самом деле, грех не отметить такую круглую дату, — ответил он. — Но — увы! — по ночам ресторан не работает.

— Зато работаю я, — возразил Кроули и щелкнул пальцами.

Между ними на коврике оказалось небольшое запотевшее ведерко, из которого торчало горлышко бутылки. Кроули быстро разлил вино в возникшие из ниоткуда бокалы, и сказал:

— Ну… с первым днём зимы, ангел?

И они звонко чокнулись.


	2. День 2. Перо

Второго декабря Азирафель развешивал в магазине электрические гирлянды. Занятие увлекло его, и о коробке Кроули он вспомнил только к обеду.

Азирафель поднялся на второй этаж. Коробка стояла там же, где он её оставил, на ковре возле камина. Азирафель сел перед ней и принялся искать следующий подарок. Он улыбался.

Наконец, сюрприз с надписью «2» был найден. Им оказался довольно длинный узкий сверток. Азирафель с любопытством развернул его. Среди упаковочной бумаги лежало перо.

Азирафель задумчиво приподнял его двумя пальцами. Обыкновенное гусиное перо, заточенное для письма. Острый кончик до сих пор был испачкан давно высохшими чернилами. Белое опахало пера было немного растрепанным, и в середине его шли несколько тёмно-серых бороздок. Именно это серое пятнышко на белом пере и позволило Азирафелю вспомнить его.

Это было в начале 19 века. Азирафель только-только открыл букинистический магазин в лондонском Сохо. Он очинил перо, собираясь заполнить несколько документов для налоговой комиссии, и обратил внимание на редкое пятнышко на теле пера. Он пожал плечами и обмакнул заточенный кончик в чернила.

В это время раздался звук колокольчика. Азирафель ещё не привык к тому, что это означает приход посетителя в магазин. К тому же он был сильно увлечён делом. Поэтому, когда у его уха неожиданно раздался голос Кроули, Азирафель испуганно вздрогнул и обернулся.

Кроули с поклоном снял цилиндр, неимоверно довольный, что сумел застать Азирафеля врасплох.

— Доброе утро, ангел, — произнёс он. — Как дела в магазине?

Азирафель перевёл дух.

— Кроули. Ты меня напугал, дорогой.

Кроули ещё раз поклонился, уже насмешливо.

— С магазином всё великолепно! Ни одного посетителя за всю неделю. Но мне нужно заполнить эти бумаги, если ты не возражаешь, Кроули

Кроули приблизился к бюро, за которым работал Азирафель. Он внимательно смотрел на перо в его пальцах.

— Всё ещё пользуешься этим старьём? — с сомнением произнёс он. И тут же достал из внутреннего кармана сюртука какой-то предмет.

— Что это? — вежливо поинтересовался Азирафель.

— Новое человеческое изобретение, ангел! Металлическое перо! Практически вечное! — Кроули торжествующе покрутил в руке узкий длинный стержень.

Азирафель пожал плечами и вернулся к работе. Его перо заметно поскрипывало, пока он писал.

— Не вижу в нём ничего нового, — проговорил он. — Помнится, ещё в Месопотамии писали бронзовыми палочками на глиняных табличках…

— О, и ты, безусловно гордишься своим изобретением, ангел! — вставил Кроули.

— Гордился, — сухо ответил Азирафель. — Пока кое-кто не додумался использовать для письма это… — он приподнял правую руку с гусиным пером в пальцах.

Кроули расхохотался. Он обошел сидящего Азирафеля и облокотился на высокую полку бюро. Посмотрел на него с мечтательной улыбкой на губах.

— Но признай, Азирафель, это же было гениальное изобретение!

— Скорее, дьявольское.

— Как оно подстегнуло развитие фермерских хозяйств! Стада гусей! В каждом деревенском доме. Как раздражало людей, что перья постоянно стачиваются, ломаются, заканчиваются. А как изумительно они разбрызгивают чернила на только что написанные страницы! О, наши сполна оценили это изобретение, мне даже вынесли за него благодарность.

Азирафель фыркнул, а его перо вдруг зацепилось кончиком за шероховатость на бумаге, и на тщательно заполняемом им документе расплылось неаккуратное чернильное пятно.

Азирафель раздраженно кинул перо на стол. Повернулся к Кроули.

— Кстати, чему обязан удовольствию видеть тебя? — ледяным тоном произнёс он.

Кроули поморщился, глядя на испорченный документ, а затем обезоруживающе улыбнулся, примирительно поднимая руки.

— Заглянул, чтобы пригласить тебя на чашку чая. Здесь недалеко открылась новая кондитерская. Говорят, бисквиты в ней готовят просто изумительно…

Азирафель всё ещё сердито смотрел на Кроули, но лицо его уже начало смягчаться.

— Что ж, спасибо за приглашение. Я подумаю.

…Когда вечером того же дня Азирафель вернулся к своему столу, чтобы закончить работу, он долго не мог найти перо. Он обыскал все ящики, поднял все бумаги, заглянул даже под стол и зачем-то — в чайную чашку. Пера не было. Зато прямо в центре стола рядом с чернильницей красовалась металлическая ручка, забытая здесь Кроули. И Азирафель готов был поклясться: забытая не случайно.

Азирафель, улыбнувшись, отложил в сторону старое гусиное перо. Он помнил, как восхитился плавностью письма и удобством металлической ручки, когда, от безысходности, всё-таки воспользовался ею в тот вечер. Брызг и клякс она оставляла намного меньше привычного пера.

«Старый хитрый змей», — с теплотой подумал Азирафель. «Неужели это был просто способ извинения?».

Азирафель спустился на первый этаж и набрал номер телефона Кроули на дисковом аппарате.

— «Вы знаете, что нужно делать — сделайте это стильно!», — услышал он записанный на автоответчике голос Кроули.

Азирафель дождался сигнала и произнёс в трубку одно только слово:

— Спасибо.


	3. День 3. Цветок

Третьего декабря Азирафель не вспомнил бы об адвент-календаре, если бы не споткнулся о коробку и не ударил палец. Прыгая на одной ноге и шипя сквозь зубы, Азирафель решил, что этому предмету не место в гостиной посреди дороги.

Когда боль в ушибленном пальце утихла, он задумчиво оглядел комнату. И решил расставить мелкие коробочки и свёртки на каминной полке. И не под ногами, и искать удобнее.

Сказано — сделано. Он тут же принялся доставать из большой коробки маленькие и складывать их на полку. Азирафель тщательно следил, чтобы упакованные сюрпризы шли по порядку, и скоро всё пространство над электрическим камином было занято ровным рядом коробочек.

Наконец, чрезвычайно довольный собой, он развернул коробку с номером «3». Внутри оказался сложенный листок бумаги. Подстегиваемый любопытством, он отогнул половину листка. Под ней оказался засушенный цветок. Маленькая дикая ромашка. Некоторые лепестки её обломались, и вся она казалась полупрозрачной и хрупкой.

Азирафель осторожно взял цветок, почти бездумно поднёс к носу, принюхался. Ромашка пахла пылью. Азирафель вздохнул. Губы его тронула лёгкая улыбка.

Это было в саду поместья Даулингов, около пяти лет назад. Азирафель тогда играл роль садовника, и, надо сказать, неплохо справлялся. В его задачу входило не только воспитание юного Антихриста Уорлока, но и уход за садом. Честно говоря, в растениях Азирафель не слишком разбирался, а потому, в основном, полагался на чудеса. И сад выглядел при нём просто божественно.

Однажды днём он встретил в саду няню Ашторет. Она вместе с их общим воспитанником чинно прогуливалась по дорожкам. Маленький Уорлок задавал тысячу вопросов в минуту, но няня терпеливо отвечала на все.

— Няня, а почему небо синее?

— Чтобы ты мог поменять его цвет на любой, когда вырастешь, юный господин.

— А почему трава зелёная?

— Из-за хлорофилла, содержащегося в клетках, мой милый. Но ты сможешь сменить и цвет травы, если пожелаешь.

— А почему ты говоришь, что все должны меня слушаться, а тупица Джексон хотел меня поколотить?

— Ты сможешь отомстить ему в любой день, мой юный повелитель, когда обретешь полную силу.

— Няня, а как называется этот цветок?

— Это ромашка, Уорлок. Поздоровайся с мистером Франциском, милый. Вежливо, как мы учили.

Азирафель провёл несколько приятных минут, беседуя с Антихристом и мисс Ашторет. А потом мальчик спросил:

— Можно я сорву эту ромашку?

На что няня ответила:

— Конечно, милый, все твои желания должны исполняться.

А Азирафель одновременно с ней сказал:

— Нет, юный господин, ты должен бережно относиться как к живым существам на планете, так и к растениям.

И, осознав, что попали в неразрешимый педагогический тупик, они оба неуверенно переглянулись. Маленький Уорлок помог им найти выход.

— Я хотел бы подарить этот цветочек няне.

— Хм, — задумался Азирафель. — В таком случае, я думаю, природа не пострадает, особенно, если мы с тобой после посеем здесь на клумбе семена новых ромашек.

Азирафель протянул мальчику ромашку, и тот немедленно передал её няне. Мисс Ашторет растерянно повертела её в руках, словно не зная, что с ней делать. И тогда Азирафель, повинуясь какому-то неясному порыву, вдруг осторожно вынул цветок из её пальцев и аккуратно закрепил в прядке волос над ухом.

Уорлок захлопал в ладоши от радости. А мисс Ашторет выдернула ромашку из волос, красная с ног до головы от злости, и прошипела, что ей это не к лицу, и цветы она вообще терпеть не может…

Азирафель смотрел на полупрозрачную засушенную ромашку, и мысли его витали где-то очень далеко.

Вечером в магазин заглянул Кроули. Ещё с порога он помахал бутылкой из темного стекла.

— Не желаешь по бокалу красного, ангел?

Азирафель радушно пригласил его в гостиную. Кроули поднялся вместе с ним на второй этаж в комнату с камином.

— О, как мило, — прокомментировал он разложенные на каминной полке свёртки и коробочки. — Тебе понравился сегодняшний подарок? — тихо добавил он.

Азирафель молча кивнул. Он осторожно взял с полки хрупкий цветочек и подул на него. Через мгновение в его пальцах оказался пышущий свежестью, будто только что сорванный, цветок ромашки. Стебелёк его был, как и положено, зелёным, сердцевина ярко-жёлтой, а все лепестки — идеально целыми и ровными, как на подбор.

Азирафель сделал шаг к Кроули и, улыбаясь, примостил цветок у него за ухом.

— Ангел, что ты делаешь? — непривычно хриплым голосом спросил Кроули.

— Ты был неправ, мой дорогой. Этот цветок тебе чрезвычайно к лицу, — очень серьёзно ответил Азирафель.


	4. День 4. Платок

Четвёртый день декабря прошёл в хлопотах. В магазин приехали заказанные к Рождественской распродаже новые книги, и Азирафель провёл весь день, сортируя их и оформляя стенды. О том, что он не открывал коробочку, Азирафель вспомнил уже поздно вечером и устыдился.

Он поспешно поднялся на второй этаж и взял первую коробочку с краю, заодно похвалив себя за удобную расстановку сюрпризов. В коробке с номером «4» оказался аккуратно сложенный кусочек когда-то белой, а теперь немного пожелтевшей ткани, обшитой по краям кружевом. Азирафель развернул его. Это был платок.

Азирафель коснулся пальцем выпуклого вышитого вензеля: «A. Z. F.». Он хорошо помнил, как его платок попал к Кроули, но совершенно не мог предположить, что он будет хранить эту вещицу столько лет. Впрочем, то же самое можно было сказать и про содержимое каждой коробочки, которые Азирафель уже открыл. Он невольно окинул взглядом ряд пока ещё не распакованных сюрпризов, и тепло улыбнулся.

В тот день было довольно прохладно. Вообще, лето 1735 года выдалось в Лондоне необычайно промозглым и дождливым. Для конца июня стояла слишком сырая и туманная погода.

Азирафель и Кроули неспешно прогуливались по пустынным дорожкам парка. В такой день гуляющих, кроме них, практически больше не было. Поводом для их встречи послужило принятие Парламентом Закона о колдовстве.

Над тем, чтобы это закон увидел свет, работали они оба. Причём вначале ни один, ни другой не подозревали об этом. Их совместное участие открылось им уже в самый разгар процесса.

Во имя славы Небес, а, значит, и для Азирафеля, было выгодно, чтобы этот гуманный закон поставил точку в затянувшейся сверх меры охоте на ведьм. А Кроули, как потом выяснилось, продавливал в Аду линию, по которой выходило, что принятие этого закона оставит, наконец, честных ведьм в покое и позволит им спокойно продолжать работу во славу Преисподней.

Тем не менее, их совместный труд принес вполне достойные плоды, и Азирафель чувствовал большую гордость от того, что он приложил к нему свою руку. У него было приподнятое настроение. Азирафель был весел, много шутил, ему хотелось смеяться, и он часто улыбался, обращаясь к Кроули. Если бы Азирафель мог видеть себя со стороны, он непременно бы отметил, что, благодаря хорошему настроению, просто светится от радости.

Его собеседник же был, напротив, угрюм и молчалив. Весь вид его тощей долговязой фигуры, облаченной в чёрный с серебром камзол, говорил о том, что Кроули пребывает в самом скверном состоянии духа. Азирафель изредка ловил его взгляд из-под тёмных очков, и выражение глаз Кроули казалось ему очень странным.

Но он легкомысленно махнул рукой и постарался не ломать голову над причинами его дурного настроения. Кроули часто бывал раздражен без причины, и Азирафель к этому давно привык. Он, конечно, разок спросил для вежливости:

— Кроули, дорогой, надеюсь, у тебя всё в порядке с руководством? Ты ведь упоминал, что тебе обещана премия, если закон вступит в силу?

И солнечно улыбнулся ему. Вот тогда-то Азирафель и заметил брошенный искоса взгляд жёлтых глаз, блеснувший из-под очков. Взгляд был каким-то очень голодным, и даже в чём-то жадным.

— Да, ангел, — ответил Кроули, немного помедлив, и почему-то медленно осматривая Азирафеля с ног до головы, задержавшись особо на его лице. Азирафель смотрел на него, всё ещё с улыбкой. — Свои премиальные я уже получил…

Тон голоса Кроули звучал непривычно хрипло. Азирафель даже рискнул подумать, не заболел ли он, и тут же усмехнулся от этой мысли. Он пожал плечами и поглядел на небо. Оно было затянуто низкими тучами, и в воздухе висела мелкая морось. Азирафель вздохнул про себя: укладка будет непоправимо испорчена. Он посмотрел на Кроули.

— Как тебе удаётся поддерживать причёску в таком блестящем состоянии, Кроули? — с оттенком зависти спросил Азирафель.

Кроули споткнулся и уставился на него.

— Что? — переспросил он.

— Я говорю, твои волосы всегда выглядят просто великолепно! Какое чудо ты применяешь? Как я ни стараюсь, моя прическа в такую сырость закручивается в пружины!

Азирафель досадливо продемонстрировал выбившуюся из гладко зачесанной укладки кудрявую прядь. Кроули молча посмотрел на неё и сглотнул.

— Ужасно не хочется носить парик! — жаловался между тем Азирафель. — Эта новая мода меня просто убивает.

— А по-моему, твои волосы выглядят… вполне неплохо, ангел, — выдавил Кроули, наконец. — Мне нравятся эти завитки. Очень по-ангельски.

И провёл рукой по своему лбу. Азирафель отчетливо разглядел выступившие на нём крупные капли пота. Он невольно поёжился. Несмотря на то, что под его роскошным светло-голубым с золотом камзолом был надет длинный жилет, а довершали его костюм штаны до колен, плотные белые чулки и голубые, в тон одежде, туфли с пряжками, Азирафель нещадно мёрз в этот холодный день. Судя же по Кроули, тот явно не замечал холода. Азирафель покачал головой. Вечно у этих демонов всё наоборот.

Они немного прошлись по парку в молчании. Но хорошее настроение Азирафеля требовало выхода, и он снова разговорился.

— Всё же я очень рад, что, благодаря нашим совместным усилиям, в королевстве теперь колдовство не рассматривается как преступный акт. Я бы вынес тебе официальную благодарность от лица Небес, но, боюсь, наши бы этого не одобрили.

Кроули кашлянул. Надо бы уточнить у него, могут ли демоны болеть?

— Мне достаточно было бы простого «спасибо» от тебя, Азирафель, — сказал Кроули, — но лучше и тебе не произносить этого вслух. Если наши узнают, что я работал вместе с ангелом… Лучше позволь пригласить тебя как-нибудь на обед? — добавил он.

Азирафель с улыбкой повернул к нему лицо, радостно принимая приглашение, и вдруг заметил, что весь лоб Кроули снова покрыт испариной. Азирафель уже всерьёз забеспокоился. Он вытянул из рукава белый кружевной платок.

— Постой-ка, — сказал он, и Кроули остановился вслед за ним.

Азирафель участливым жестом протянул руку и промокнул лоб Кроули. Кожа его, и в самом деле, была горячей.

— Кроули, дорогой, — обеспокоенно проговорил Азирафель. — Ты уверен, что чувствуешь себя хорошо?

— Мне очень хорошо, ангел, — с чувством произнёс Кроули, провожая взглядом руку Азирафеля, которую он уже отнял от его лба.

— Ты точно не болен?

Кроули отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Нет. Мне просто… жарко. Да. — Кроули тоже, в свою очередь, поднял голову к небу. — Сегодня невероятно жаркий день.

И словно в подтверждение этих слов, с неба ему в лицо брызнули первые крупные капли дождя.

Азирафель скрыл ладонью усмешку. Он пощадил гордость демона, видимо, стеснявшегося признаваться в банальной простуде, и протянул Кроули свой платок.

— В таком случае, это тебе ещё пригодится, — сказал он.

И они поспешили вон из парка каждый к своему экипажу, пока дождь не разыгрался в полную силу.

…Азирафель прижал ладони к вдруг запылавшим щекам, вспомнив этот ненастный день в парке. Кружевной платочек, молчаливый свидетель того давнего времени, лежал рядом с ним на столе.


	5. День 5. Открытка

Пятого декабря Кроули неожиданно заглянул в книжный магазин как раз в тот момент, когда Азирафель заваривал утренний чай.

Азирафель приветственно улыбнулся ему и потянулся к полке за второй чашкой.

— Тебе, как обычно, без молока, Кроули? — спросил он.

— Да, и если можно, без чая, — шутливо ответил тот.

Азирафель с улыбкой подвинул ему полную чашку и поинтересовался:

— А что у тебя пакете?

Кроули с готовностью протянул ему бумажный сверток.

— Пирожные к чаю для mon ange, — невозмутимо ответил Кроули и пригубил из чашки.

«Mon ange?»…

Азирафель развернул сверток, довольно заулыбался, обнаружив аппетитные эклеры и выложил пирожные на блюдце.

— Спасибо, дорогой. Ты очень вовремя. Как всегда. Удивляюсь, как у тебя это получается?

— Приходить вовремя?

— Да! Как тогда, в церкви, помнишь?

— Конечно, помню, ангел, — почесал кончик носа Кроули.

— Или в Париже…

— Счастливая случайность, — развел руками Кроули. — А ещё — опыт многолетних наблюдений за одним моим знакомым ангелом.

Азирафель практически взвился на своём стуле.

— Так ты следил за мной?! И так спокойно признаёшься в этом? — возмущению Азирафеля не было предела.

Кроули миролюбиво пододвинул к нему блюдце с пирожными.

— Не всё время, Азирафель. И должен же я был, хотя бы в общих чертах, иметь представление о перемещениях моего самого… приятного врага.

Брови Азирафеля вздёрнулись вверх.

— Кроули, ты часом не пьян? — подозрительно сощурившись, взглянул на него Азирафель. — Ты говоришь странные вещи.

— Если только ты не подлил мне в чай коньяка, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Кстати, ты уже открывал сегодняшнюю коробочку, ангел? — поинтересовался он.

Азирафель мотнул головой.

— Нет. Погоди минутку, я схожу за ней наверх.

Азирафель поднялся на второй этаж и скоро уже вернулся обратно в тесную кухоньку, где его терпеливо ждал Кроули. В руках Азирафеля был плоский сверток.

Азирафель сел на прежнее место и коротко взглянул на Кроули. Тот придал своему лицу загадочное выражение и тоже посматривал на Азирафеля. Эта игра начинала нравиться ему всё больше. Он нетерпеливо развернул упаковочную бумагу.

В свёртке оказалась очень старая чёрно-белая фотография в застеклённой рамке. Вернее, дагерротипная пластинка. Азирафель озадаченно повертел в руках золоченую рамку, рассматривая изображение. На снимке была запечатлена часть городской улицы с выходящими на неё витринами магазинов и вывесками ресторанов.

— Что это? — Азирафель поднял взгляд на Кроули.

— Там есть подпись, — кивнул Кроули и, сцепив пальцы в замок, пристроил ладони на колене.

Азирафель присмотрелся, и в самом деле, заметил в правом нижнем углу дагерротипа надпись: «Париж, 1847». Он наморщил лоб, вспоминая, но в последний раз, когда он был в Париже, они ели блинчики с Кроули, и было это в самом конце 18 века…

— Всё равно не понимаю, Кроули, — виновато признался Азирафель.

— Посмотри на вывески, ангел, — дал ещё одну подсказку Кроули.

Азирафель снова перевёл взгляд на дагерротипную пластинку. Прочитал все надписи на вывесках, поднимая в памяти почти стертое за неиспользованием знание французского. И тут взгляд его зацепился за хорошо знакомое слово «Crêpe», и Азирафель сразу вспомнил и эту улицу, и этот уютный ресторанчик (рекламы вокруг тогда было поменьше), и тающие на языке вкуснейшие блинчики, и, конечно, Кроули, сидящего за столом рядом с ним. Интересное совпадение, тогда он сидел в такой же позе и почти с таким же видом: напряженно всматривающийся, пристально следящий за каждым движением Азирафеля.

На мгновение у него даже перехватило дух. Эффект возвращения в прошлое получился очень мощным и реалистичным. Азирафель восхищенно покачал головой, глядя на Кроули.

— Где ты нашёл эту фотографию, Кроули? — воскликнул он.

— Это дагерротип, — уточнил Кроули. И добавил, — я сам его сделал.

— Ты был в Париже в… — Азирафель сверился с надписью на изображении, — в 1847 году? — удивился он.

— Ну, да…

— И специально сходил в тот ресторан?

— Ну, не совсем… Просто случайно оказался в районе Итальянского бульвара, — слегка замявшись, проговорил Кроули.

— Удивительно, что этот ресторанчик проработал так долго!

При этих словах Кроули взглянул на Азирафеля поверх темных очков и усмехнулся.

— Кто знает, ангел, может, кто-то случайно в порыве благодарности наложил на это заведение и на его хозяина (а также его потомков) своё благословение…

Азирафель посмотрел на Кроули, нахмурился, сосредотачиваясь на воспоминаниях.

— Нет, это точно не я, — уверенно произнёс он, наконец. — Кроули, я бы такое, наверняка, запомнил. Неужели…

— Угощайся пирожными, ангел, — Кроули подвинул тарелку ещё ближе к Азирафелю.

Он рассеянно взял предложенный десерт, откусил кусочек, медленно прожевал, задумавшись о своём. А потому не заметил, как Кроули, до сих пор не допивший свой давно холодный чай, уставился на него. А если быть точнее — откровенно залюбовался. И ещё руку под подбородок подложил для удобства.

— Знаешь, Кроули, я сейчас думал об этом ресторанчике, — медленно проговорил Азирафель. — Интересно, цел ли он до сих пор? Блинчики там были просто восхитительные!

— Неплохой повод для поездки в Париж, mon ange? — тихим голосом заметил Кроули. — Я был бы не против составить тебе компанию…

— А? Да, да. Конечно. Как-нибудь, непременно!

Азирафель вдруг ощутил на себе пристальный взгляд Кроули. Какая досада, что из-за очков выражение его лица было совершенно нечитаемым. И Азирафель, пряча совершенно непрошенную улыбку, поспешно откусил ещё кусочек эклера.


	6. День 6. Ракушка

Сегодня Кроули тоже проводил вечер в магазине Азирафеля.

Ещё утром, посматривая на календарь, он отметил про себя, что сегодня будет всего лишь в шестой раз открывать подарок от Кроули, а уже ждёт этого события с нетерпением. Рассматривание милых и даже трогательных сувениров вызывало в памяти целые горы приятных воспоминаний. И Азирафель понял, что уже несколько минут увлеченно гадает, что же его ждёт в очередном свёртке.

Но потом ему позвонил Кроули и настойчиво попросил не открывать подарок без него. Азирафель ждал его весь день, но он появился только к вечеру. Весь взмыленный и растрёпанный, он выглядел так, будто за ним черти из Ада гнались. Хотя, это было дурное сравнение, неуместное.

— Привет, Азирафель! — запыхавшимся голосом проговорил Кроули, водружая на низкий столик перед диваном плоскую коробку. — Кажется, успел вернуться шестого?

— До полуночи ещё полчаса, — заметил Азирафель и с любопытством взглянул на коробку. Потянул носом. — Что это, Кроули? Пахнет очень знакомо!

Кроули рухнул на диван, бросая очки на стол, и с наслаждением вытянул ноги. Слабо махнул рукой.

— Открывай, ангел. Это тебе…

Азирафель открыл коробку, и по магазину тотчас поплыл удивительно сладкий запах, в котором ощущались ароматы лимона, корицы и ванили. Внутри коробки на круглой тарелке лежал любимый Азирафелем десерт из волокнистого теста с сырной начинкой и орехами.

Азирафель бросил один только взгляд на содержимое коробки и изумленно прижал ладонь к груди.

— Кроули, поверить не могу. Это же кнафе! И ещё тёплый!

На лице Кроули появилось очень довольное выражение.

— Я попросил завернуть его с собой в лучшем ресторане Хайфы, — хвастливо пояснил он.

Азирафель просиял.

— Спасибо. Я очень давно не пробовал настоящего кнафе. Не знаю, как выразить тебе свою благодарность! — Азирафель вскочил и невольно сделал шаг ближе к дивану.

Кроули повернулся на бок, посмотрел снизу вверх на Азирафеля, на его сияющее лицо.

— Твоё хорошее настроение — лучшая благодарность, ангел. Так ты будешь открывать сегодняшний сюрприз?

— О, я чуть не забыл.

Азирафель вернулся к своему стулу, сел и потянулся к свёртку с цифрой «6», который ещё утром принёс со второго этажа. Развернул бумагу. Внутри оказалась маленькая коробочка, а в ней — закрученная спиралью ракушка.

Азирафель вынул её из коробочки, покрутил в пальцах, рассмотрел со всех сторон. Прищурился. Потом сдался. Поглядел на Кроули со смущённой улыбкой.

— Извини, не припоминаю, откуда она.

— Подумай, Азирафель, — протянул Кроули, снова откидываясь на спину.

Азирафель честно подумал, даже почесал в затылке.

— Из Брайтона? — наугад спросил он. — Мы там были… если не ошибаюсь, в начале семидесятых…

— Два века назад, — лёжа кивнул Кроули. — Стандартное искушение и скучное благословение. Ничего запоминающегося. Эта ракушка не оттуда.

Азирафель потёр подбородок.

— Австралия? — рискнул он.

Кроули хохотнул.

— Да, помню. Мы поспорили, кенгуру — это зверь или птица, и решили проверить лично.

Азирафель смущённо улыбнулся:

— Вот поэтому напиваться в твоей компании всегда чревато…

— Да брось, ангел. Зато было забавно. Жаль, я был так пьян, что не прихватил тогда ни одного сувенира. Думай дальше, Азирафель.

— Хм… Ну не Антарктида же? — с сомнением произнёс Азирафель. И сам себя оборвал. — О, разумеется, нет. Какие ракушки в тамошних водах! Да и не так долго мы там пробыли…

— Даю подсказку, — сжалился Кроули, поднимая палец вверх. — Ближний Восток.

Азирафель прижал ладонь ко рту.

— Ох. Неужели Египет?

Краска залила его лицо.

— Только не говори, что ты тоже был там! — воскликнул Азирафель. — Почему я тебя не видел среди людей Моисея?

Кроули пожал плечами.

— Я хорошо прятался. Ты считал меня врагом, забыл?

Кроули снова повернулся на бок, подпирая голову кулаком. Глаза его подёрнулись мечтательной дымкой.

— Как сейчас помню. Стена воды справа, такая же слева. Толпа смертных шлепает по грязи. И ты, во всём ангельском великолепии и сиянии, стоишь, раскинув руки в стороны, а на лице — божественный экстаз…

Азирафель прижал ладони к нещадно пылающим щекам. Он тоже хорошо помнил этот эпизод с озером в дельте Нила, но в устах Кроули всё звучало намного более смущающе, чем он представлял себе.

— Эффектное было чудо, ангел, — продолжал восторгаться Кроули. — Даже обидно, что они потом приписали его Богу.

Азирафель кашлянул. Строго взглянул на Кроули.

— Все чудеса в то время я творил строго по велению божьему… — И добавил уже более искренним тоном. — Признаться, я не особо скучаю по временам, когда чудеса были такими масштабными и грозными. Слишком много хлопот и внимания от смертных.

— Зато ты поразил меня, Азирафель, — признался Кроули. — Ты был так великолепен, что захватывало дух.

— Кроули, хватит, — взмолился Азирафель. А потом подозрительно взглянул на него. — А всё-таки, что ты там делал?

Кроули сразу поскучнел и отвернулся к спинке дивана.

— Кто-то же должен был потопить армию фараона, — буркнул он.

— О, Кроули. Извини. Я не знал, — тихо проговорил Азирафель. И, пытаясь сменить тему, вернулся взглядом к десерту на столе. — Послушай, кнафе остывает. Будет обидно есть его холодным. Не зря же ты мотался в Хайфу?

Азирафель взмахнул рукой, и сладкое лакомство оказалось аккуратно разрезанным на ломтики. Он взял кусочек и положил его в тарелку. А потом подсел на диван к Кроули.

Демон вздрогнул всем телом, и поспешно принял сидячее положение. Он смотрел на Азирафеля, и глаза его были широкими, как блюдца, и даже зрачки казались не узкими щёлками, как обычно, а стали сейчас почти круглыми.

— Кроули? Я просто хотел угостить тебя. Всё в порядке? — озабоченно произнёс Азирафель, протягивая ему тарелку с кнафе.

Кроули кивнул и молча принял предложенный десерт. Они доели его в полном молчании, а потом Кроули пожелал Азирафелю спокойной ночи и уехал к себе.

А Азирафель, и в самом деле, отправился спать, и всю ночь во сне разводил руками волны и любовался тем, как один хорошо знакомый ему демон подбирает с мокрого дна ракушки.


	7. День 7. Автограф

Седьмого декабря Азирафель открыл коробочку утром, как только допил свой чай. Он обнаружил в ней сложенный листок хорошо выделанной старинной бумаги. Азирафель развернул листок и охнул. Он поискал руками за спиной стул и, не глядя, упал на сиденье. А на губах сама собой заиграла нежная улыбка.

На листочке ровным уверенным почерком были выведены чуть порыжевшими от времени чернилами следующие строки: «Моему поклоннику Энтони Дж. Кроули. С уважением, ваша Джейн Остин».

Азирафель восхищённо покачал головой.

— Кроули, Кроули, — прошептал он.

Это было в 1803 году. Однажды в промозглый осенний день они оба сидели в задней комнате его книжного магазина в Сохо. На двери магазина висела табличка «Извините, закрыто». Они пили горячий грог с имбирём и разговаривали, пока Азирафель не заметил, что Кроули начинает всё чаще зевать и реже моргать. Очки его лежали рядом на столе, поэтому было трудно не заметить, как постепенно стали стекленеть его жёлтые глаза.

— Кроули, дорогой, а не сыграть ли нам в фанты? — спросил Азирафель.

Кроули вздрогнул и моргнул.

— Прости, что?

— Я вижу, ты совсем заскучал. Предлагаю немного повеселиться, — с улыбкой объяснил Азирафель.

— Фанты? — кисло переспросил Кроули. — И веселье? Это может быть взаимосвязано только у ангелов.

Но Азирафель уже доставал свой цилиндр.

— Не ворчи, Кроули. Лучше помоги мне с записками.

Через несколько минут сложенные листочки с заданиями были аккуратно ссыпаны в белый цилиндр Азирафеля.

— Ну, кто начнёт? — спросил он, чуть не подпрыгивая на месте от радостного нетерпения.

— Уступаю тебе, — проговорил Кроули. Он всё ещё казался вялым, но в глазах его уже загорелись искорки интереса.

— Нет, Кроули, тяни ты первый, — ответил Азирафель. — Я боюсь, ты сейчас заснёшь.

Кроули сердито сверкнул на него глазами, но всё-таки вытащил записку из цилиндра. Развернул её.

— «Нарисуй себе усы», — прочитал он вслух. — Что за глупости, Азирафель? — нахмурился Кроули.

Азирафель рассмеялся.

— А по-моему, милое задание. — И протянул ему мягкий угольный карандаш. — Выполняй.

— Что ты такое выдумал? — продолжал возмущаться Кроули. — Как я должен это делать? Здесь даже зеркала нет.

— Хорошо, тогда я сам их тебе нарисую, — сказал Азирафель. — Фанты нужно исполнять, Кроули, иначе потеряется смысл игры, — пожурил его Азирафель.

Он встал, обошел стол и склонился над Кроули с карандашом в руке. Кроули поднял на него взгляд, выражение его глаз было странным. Азирафель истолковал его по-своему:

— Не пугайся, это просто уголь, — с улыбкой сказал он. — Легко смывается водой. В крайнем случае, выведешь его чудом.

— И не думал бояться, ангел, — сипло проговорил Кроули.

Однако сам почему-то вздрогнул, когда карандаш Азирафеля коснулся кожи над его верхней губой. Азирафель провёл жирную, лихо закрученную черту и рассмеялся. Кроули всё так же, не мигая, неотрывно смотрел на Азирафеля. Потом Азирафель сосредоточенно прищурился, пытаясь нарисовать вторую линию симметрично первой, и от старания даже высунул кончик языка. Он вдруг заметил, что на лице Кроули выступили мелкие капельки пота, а сам демон с обречённым видом закрыл глаза.

Азирафель недовольно нахмурился. Карандаш расплывется на влажной коже. Не долго думая, он провёл пальцем над его верхней губой, стирая пот. Кроули немедленно распахнул глаза. В них читалась почти что паника.

— Всё в порядке, Кроули, — сообщил Азирафель. — Я уже закончил.

— Угум…

Он отошёл назад, любуясь результатом своей работы. Довольно заулыбался, чуть не хлопая в ладоши от восторга.

— Надо сказать, тебе очень идёт. Ты выглядишь с этими усами невероятно мило.

— Ангел… — голос Кроули звучал как-то глухо. — Может, мы продолжим?

— О, разумеется, Кроули. Теперь моя очередь.

Азирафель вытащил новую записку и с энтузиазмом прочитал:

— «Расскажи свой последний сон». Какая досада, мне попался мой собственный фант! Так… Для начала надо вспомнить, когда я спал в последний раз. Пятьдесят лет назад? Нет, сорок семь! Точно, и сон мне снился очень приятный.

Кроули вопросительно поднял бровь. Азирафель смущённо улыбнулся.

— Это были пирожные, Кроули. Ладно, теперь твоя очередь.

Кроули послушно запустил руку в цилиндр и вытащил очередную записку.

— «Угадай предмет с завязанными глазами», — прочитал он. — Что?!

Лицо Азирафеля осветилось от радости.

— Это мой фант!

Он подскочил, поспешно сотворил в руках клетчатый платок из непрозрачной ткани. Но Кроули отрицательно замотал головой.

— Нет, ангел. Нет! Даже не думай! Ни за что. Это глупый фант, я отказываюсь его выполнять! — он в спешке отодвинулся от стола вместе со своим стулом.

Азирафель обиженно надул губы и снова сел.

— В таком случае, — проговорил он, — тяни ещё раз.

Кроули с облегчением выдохнул и с опаской покосился на цилиндр. Тем не менее, достал следующий фант.

— «Правда или действие».

— О, Кроули, тебе достался твой собственный фант, как это забавно! Что ты выбираешь?

— Действие, — выпалил Кроули и буквально впился взглядом в лицо Азирафеля.

Азирафель задумался. Потёр рукой подбородок, взглянул на потолок. Потом просиял.

— Хорошо. Я загадываю тебе, Кроули… Поехать в Бат к мисс Джейн Остин, представиться поклонником её творчества и добыть её автограф, — сказал Азирафель и победно улыбнулся.

Кроули даже вскочил со своего места.

— Что?!

— В качестве наказания за то, что не выполнил задание предыдущего фанта, — спокойно возразил Азирафель.

— Никогда, — вспыльчиво воскликнул Кроули. — Я не поеду к писательнице слезливых романов! И не буду притворяться её фанатом. Я уже жалею, что согласился на эту глупую игру. Вечер испорчен! Я ухожу, всего хорошего, Азирафель.

— Ну, как угодно, — ответил он, пожимая плечами. — Не возражаешь, если я прочту, чтобы было в остальных твоих фантах? Очень любопытно.

Азирафель перевернул цилиндр и высыпал оставшиеся записки на стол. Кроули, уже собравшийся уходить, поспешно повернулся и щёлкнул пальцами. Все непрочитанные фанты мгновенно вспыхнули, и через пару секунд от них осталась только горстка пепла.

Азирафель расстроенно оглядел сгоревшие записки.

— Право, Кроули. Не стоило так горячиться. Это всего лишь игра.

Кроули дёрнул подбородком.

— Всё равно там были одни пустяки, — пробормотал он. Затем надел свой цилиндр и коротко поклонился. — Доброй ночи, Азирафель.

— Доброй ночи, Кроули. Не забудь стереть усы!

Через полминуты колокольчик на двери магазина звякнул, известив об уходе гостя. Азирафель снова остался один, поглядел на кучку пепла на столе и вздохнул.


	8. День 8. Билет

Восьмого декабря Кроули позвонил в магазин рано утром.

— Ты ещё не открывал сегодняшнюю коробочку, Азирафель? — спросил он вместо приветствия.

Азирафель посмотрел на часы на стене. Маленькая стрелка указывала на цифру семь. Он улыбнулся.

— Ещё не успел, — ответил он. — Спасибо за напоминание, я мог бы и запамятовать.

— Эй, я бы этого не допустил, — нарочно обидчивым тоном ответил Кроули. — Ты не возражаешь, если я приеду? — добавил он уже обычным своим голосом.

Взгляд Азирафеля упал за окно. На тротуаре он заметил припаркованную у магазина «Бентли». Азирафель улыбнулся.

— Разумеется, нет.

Азирафель положил трубку и увидел, как из машины тотчас высунулась знакомая рыжая макушка.

Через несколько минут они стояли на втором этаже перед камином, и Азирафель разворачивал упаковку на подарке с номером «8».

Из коробочки выскользнул порыжевший измятый листок. Азирафель с любопытством подхватил его и осмотрел. На прямоугольном клочке бумаги можно было разобрать надпись «Глобус», 1604 год и название «Ромео и Джульетта».

Азирафель изумленно поднял брови.

— Какой сюрприз, Кроули, что ты сохранил этот билет! Помнится, ты язвил весь спектакль, а после него ворчал, что это было зря потраченное время, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

Кроули пожал плечами.

— Я и сейчас так думаю. Что может быть глупее истории о двух влюбленных идиотах, страдающих от излишнего юношеского максимализма и недостатка информации… — проговорил он, смотря чуть в сторону. И, сам же противореча своим словам, полез за пазуху и вытащил из кармана два новеньких, блестящих, глянцевых билета. — Поэтому, Азирафель, предлагаю тебе в очередной раз убедиться, какие они никчёмные создания, и посмеяться над их неумением плести интриги…

— О, Кроули, — прижал ладонь к груди Азирафель.

— В чём дело? — забеспокоился Кроули. — Ты сегодня вечером занят? Спектакль состоится в Ковент-гардене, в восемнадцать часов. Но я могу поменять билеты, если тебе…

Азирафель положил руку на его ладонь.

— Я с удовольствием схожу сегодня с тобой в театр, Кроули, — искренне произнёс Азирафель. — Я всего лишь выражаю сожаление, что тебе снова весь вечер придётся скучать.

Кроули почему-то долго не отвечал, молча уставившись на руку Азирафеля, накрывшую его ладонь. Пока Азирафель, наконец, не опомнился и не убрал её. Тогда Кроули словно тоже очнулся. Снял очки, протер их о рукав пиджака, но забыл надеть.

— Мне не будет скучно, ангел. Уверяю тебя, — в конце концов, с чувством сказал он, глядя в глаза Азирафелю.

Азирафель вдруг ощутил странное волнение, совершенно неуместное по поводу планируемого похода в театр.

— В таком случае, увидимся вечером?

— Я заеду за тобой, Азирафель? — с надеждой спросил Кроули, и, вспомнив про свои очки, нацепил их на нос. Они сели немного криво, и Азирафель бездумно протянул руки, поправил неровно севшие дужки.

— Непременно, — ответил он, отмечая про себя, как необычно разрумянились сегодня щёки Кроули. Должно быть, на улице подморозило.

— Чао, ангел, — выпалил Кроули и поспешно бросился вон из магазина.

— До встречи, — запоздало проговорил Азирафель закрывшейся двери магазина, и отправился на кухню заваривать чай.


	9. День 9. Номер телефона

Азирафель девятого декабря отсутствовал в магазине всю первую половину дня. Он был занят неотложными делами. Домой он вернулся к обеду, сложил свои покупки внизу и поспешил на второй этаж. Его давно уже мучило любопытство.

В девятой коробочке оказалась простая бумажная салфетка. На ней мелким убористым почерком самого Азирафеля было выведено несколько цифр. Азирафель усмехнулся.

Когда в конце семидесятых годов 19 столетия мистер Белл учредил в Лондоне свою первую телефонную компанию, Кроули невероятно воодушевился.

Однажды днём он буквально ворвался в книжный магазин, кипя и булькая от нехватки слов и переизбытка эмоций.

— Ангел! Аргх! Ты представляешь! Что придумали люди! Умпф! Ээм! Телефон!

— Кроули, — спокойно отреагировал на эту череду невнятных междометий Азирафель. — Я тоже читаю газеты и в курсе новостей об изобретении мистера Белла.

Кроули всплеснул руками.

— Но это же потрясающе! Гениально! Чертовски умно! И удобно, Азирафель! Я немедленно отправляюсь в офис их компании и оформляю подписку на пользование их средством связи.

— Рад это слышать.

Кроули вытянул палец, чуть не ткнув им в грудь Азирафеля.

— Ты, между прочим, тоже.

— С чего бы? — поморщился Азирафель. — Я не нуждаюсь в подобном аппарате.

— Нгк! Хмпрф! — разразился Кроули новым потоком звуков. — Как так?

Азирафель пожал плечами.

— Для чего мне этот те-ле-фон?

— Как для чего? — возмутился Кроули. — Звонить мне! И чтобы я мог звонить тебе! Ангел!

— Но мы прекрасно общались всё это время письмами, если было необходимо сообщить новости. Меня это полностью устраивает.

— А если новости срочные?

— Кроули, если новости требуют срочного решения, можно встретиться лично, а не кричать в какую-то механическую трубу.

Кроули закатил глаза и выскочил из магазина.

Через несколько лет число лондонских абонентов существенно выросло, телефонные станции открылись в Глазго, Манчестере, Эдинбурге, Бристоле и многих других городах. Азирафель, по-прежнему, отрицал необходимость срочной установки аппарата в своём магазине, а Кроули не уставал убеждать его в удобстве этой технологической новинки.

— Азирафель, я могу позвонить в другой город, не покидая своего дома! Это прогресс! Это блестяще!

— Почтовая связь в Британии работает безупречно, а телефонная, как я слышал — с постоянными помехами и сбоями. Нет, ты меня не убедил, Кроули.

В конце века на улицах Лондона появились первые общественные будки, а ещё лет через тридцать, уже в новом, 20 веке, и они перестали быть редкостью.

— Азирафель, — не унимался Кроули. — Ты только представь, если бы в твоём магазине был телефон, я мог бы позвонить тебе в любой момент! Даже если я просто гуляю по улице!

— Но ты не гуляешь по улицам, дорогой, с тех пор, как приобрёл этот свой автомобиль, — резонно возразил Азирафель. — К тому же, ты и так проводишь у меня в магазине целый час почти каждую неделю, не вижу смысла созваниваться в промежутках между этими визитами.

— О-о, ангел, — почти зарычал от досады Кроули.

В военное время, особенно после происшествия в церкви, Кроули стал наведываться в магазин почти каждый день. На минутку, на две, но заскакивал в Сохо, осведомлялся, как дела и уезжал снова, не забывая ворчливо спросить, когда уже Азирафель проведёт себе телефон.

В пятьдесят шестом Кроули предпринял ещё одну попытку уговорить Азирафеля.

— Ангел, люди теперь могут звонить из Лондона в Америку, представляешь? А я до сих пор не могу позвонить из своей квартиры в твою!

— Но зачем тебе звонить, если ты сидишь сейчас на моей кухне? — спросил Азирафель и отпил горячего чая из своей чашки.

Кроули со стоном уронил голову на руки. А потом уехал из магазина и пропал на добрые десять лет. Азирафель начал беспокоиться. К исходу десятилетия он послал Кроули записку, но ответа не дождался. Потому что до него внезапно дошёл слух о готовящемся ограблении церкви…

Потом была их встреча в Сохо, и Азирафель добровольно вручил Кроули то, за чем он планировал отправить в церковь группу грабителей. Они неловко расстались почти на год.

В 1968 году Азирафель написал Кроули очередное письмо. Он просил срочно встретиться в ближайшей кофейне рядом с книжным магазином.

— Почему в кофейне, а не в пабе? — недовольно ворчал Кроули, хотя даже под темными стеклами очков Азирафелю было хорошо видно, что он с трудом скрывает радость. Признаться, он сам был почти счастлив снова видеть Кроули, сидеть с ним за одним столом, болтать, как в старые добрые времена. Они ни разу не виделись с тех пор, как Азирафель передал ему тот злополучный термос.

— Потому что ты за рулём, — пояснил Азирафель.

Кроули презрительно фыркнул, но пригубил свой адски чёрный кофе без сахара. Азирафель с удовольствием отпил капучино из своей чашки. Потом полез во внутренний карман пиджака и достал шариковую ручку.

— Ну хотя бы не чернильная… — вполголоса прокомментировал Кроули. Но Азирафель, не обращая внимания на его ехидное бормотание, вытащил из подставки одну салфетку и аккуратным почерком вывел на ней несколько цифр. Потом передал салфетку Кроули.

— Что это? — скептически спросил тот, держа бумажку двумя пальцами.

— Мой номер телефона, — просто ответил Азирафель. — Установил аппарат вчера.

Кроули застыл, глядя на него с открытым ртом и произнёс:

— Нгк…

Воспоминания Азирафеля прервал телефонный звонок с первого этажа. Он поспешно спустился вниз и поднял трубку.

— Слушаю.

— Ангел, — затараторила трубка голосом Кроули, — где ты, хмпрф тебя побери, пропадал? Я весь день названиваю в магазин, а ты не отвечаешь!

— О, Кроули. Прости. Я вернулся только что. Утром нужно было зайти на почту. Потом в магазин. Затем решил прогуляться, размять ноги, так сказать…

— Агррх! Азирафель! Я тебя десять тысяч раз просил… нет, дьявол, умолял приобрети, наконец, себе мобильный телефон! Двадцать первый век на дворе, мобильный интернет скоро будет даже на Луне, а у тебя этот ужасный старый ммрф… гнкхх…

Когда Кроули переполняли эмоции, понимать его речь становилось весьма затруднительно. Он мог ещё долго продолжать в таком духе, но Азирафель умудрился вставить два слова в этот бессвязный поток.

— Кроули, если ты не занят, не могли бы мы встретиться в ближайшее время в кафе на углу Олд-Комптон-стрит?

Через пятнадцать минут они уже сидели за столиком, накрытым белой скатертью, и ждали заказанных напитков.

— Почему в кофейне, а не в магазине? — подозрительно спросил Кроули.

Азирафель слегка улыбнулся.

— Хотел, чтобы это выглядело не как рядовое событие…

Кроули замер, уставился на Азирафеля. Очки сползли ему на нос, не пряча совершенно ошарашенного выражения глаз. Азирафель вдруг смутился. Возможно, он ввёл Кроули в заблуждение своими словами, он совсем не то хотел сказать… ох…

Азирафель поспешно выхватил из салфетницы один листок, вытащил из кармана ручку и торопливо набросал десяток цифр. Сунул прямо в ладонь Кроули. Тот медленно отвёл взгляд от его лица и посмотрел на салфетку.

— Что это… Азирафель! — воскликнул он. — Только не говори мне, что ты…

Азирафель кивнул.

— Купил мобильный телефон, да. Как раз сегодня ходил за ним в магазин.

Кроули вскочил и вдруг порывисто обнял его прямо через стол. Теперь пришла пора Азирафеля на мгновение застыть. Потом до Кроули, видимо, дошло, что его порыв был чересчур экспрессивен. Он быстро выпустил Азирафеля, сел на место, кашлянул. Поправил очки.

— Ну что ж. Поздравляю, — произнёс он. — Радует уже то, что ты не стал дожидаться следующего века.

И они оба с облегчением рассмеялись, тёплым смехом разбивая внезапно сковавший их тонкий ледок неловкости.


	10. День 10. Пешка

Утром десятого декабря ему пришло сообщение от Кроули: «Доброе утро, ангел».

Почему-то эта простая фраза вдруг взволновала Азирафеля. Особенно обращение в ней. Оно никогда не казалось ему таким интимно-близким, будучи сотни раз произнесенным устами Кроули. Но вот в письменном виде, в его личном мобильном телефоне, оно выглядело совсем по другому.

Вчера им пришлось выпить чашек по десять кофе, пока Кроули не удостоверился, что Азирафель точно понял, как обращаться со смартфоном, и не взял с него клятвенное обещание отвечать на все звонки и сообщения незамедлительно.

Азирафель с теплотой в сердце наблюдал, как Кроули старательно объясняет ему всё то, что он сам сегодня уже прочел в инструкции к своему телефону. Но Кроули жаждал был полезным Азирафелю, а Азирафель с удовольствием принимал его помощь, и они оба давно привыкли именно к такому стилю общения.

Вечером Азирафель сидел на втором этаже в своей спальне в уютном кресле. Как вдруг телефон его, лежащий на кровати, негромко звякнул. Азирафель перебрался на постель и прочел новое сообщение. Разумеется, от Кроули.

«Добрый вечер, ангел. Не занят? Я не сильно отвлекаю?».

«Я читал, Кроули. Не отвлекаешь нисколько. Рад общению с тобой».

«Ангел, у меня просьба. Можешь прислать мне своё фото?».

«Что? Ты внезапно забыл, как я выгляжу?».

«Нет. Просто хочу тебя увидеть».

Азирафель чуть было не отправил ему: «Приезжай», но вовремя стёр это слово. И написал взамен:

«Боюсь, я сейчас не совсем подобающе одет».

Кроули не отвечал минуты три. Потом прислал текст:

«Брось, ангел. Какие формальности между друзьями».

И сразу следом сообщение, насквозь пропитанное неуверенностью:

«Мы ведь друзья? ?».

Азирафель вздохнул и осмотрел себя в зеркало шкафа. Он был без пиджака и жилета, бабочка развязана, рубашка расстегнута на две пуговицы. Азирафель махнул рукой и сделал фотографию с помощью зеркала шкафа, не вставая с постели. Отправил Кроули.

Ответа от него не поступало долгих десять минут. Азирафель решил, что он отправился спать и собирался уже вернуться к книге. Как вдруг телефон в его руке снова звякнул.

«Извини за молчание. Потерял дар речи и, кажется, сознание. Выглядишь просто отпадно».

Надо признать, в телефонном общении Кроули вёл себя несколько иначе, чем при личном. Его фразы были намного более откровенны и раскованны. Азирафель не мог решить, шокирует его это или нравится. Но пришел к выводу, что, скорее, второе. Обмениваться текстовыми сообщениями было легко. Намного проще, чем разговаривать вживую. Азирафель скоро и сам ощутил себя гораздо свободнее. Поэтому он написал Кроули:

«Если честно, Кроули, такие же мысли посещают и меня каждый раз, когда я тебя вижу».

И решил, что на сегодня достаточно легкомысленного флирта по телефону.

«Спокойной ночи», — пожелал он. Но Кроули всё же не удержался от немного туманного ответа:

«Уснёшь тут теперь, пожалуй…».

На следующий день Азирафель получил от него пожелание доброго утра и вопрос, открывал ли он очередную коробочку.

Азирафель поспешил в гостиную с камином и взял с полки сверток с номером «10». В нём лежала шахматная фигура. Чёрная пешка.

В шахматы они не играли уже давно. Наверное, последний раз они оба садились за доску лет сто пятьдесят назад. Да, именно. Это было в 1862 году. Азирафель хорошо помнил эту фигурку из чёрного камня. Он тогда играл белыми, вырезанными из слоновой кости и инкрустированными золотом. А Кроули достались чёрные фигуры из гладко обработанного обсидиана с серебром.

Они беседовали. И разговор у них не клеился.

Кроули был особенно хмурым и молчаливым в тот вечер. Они всё ещё были в натянутых отношениях после недавней ссоры. Но Азирафеля уже стала тяготить их размолвка. Да, они оба погорячились и вспылили. Но Азирафель считал, что он, безусловно, был прав, отказываясь передавать Кроули святую воду. Да его просто прошибал холодный пот при мысли об этом смертельном оружии в руках демона. Хотя Азирафель чувствовал и небольшую вину перед ним. В конце концов, Кроули явно не намеревался использовать её на себе.

В любом случае, ссора была неизбежна. И после неё Кроули надолго пропал из поля зрения. Азирафелю было не по себе. Через месяц он не выдержал затянувшегося молчания и написал Кроули письмо, приглашая его в магазин скоротать вечер за игрой в шахматы.

Кроули сидел, мрачно уставившись на свои фигуры, а Азирафель тайком рассматривал его лицо. Он подметил горькую складку, появившуюся у губ Кроули, обнаружил морщины на лбу от сурово сдвинутых бровей. Азирафелю очень хотелось заглянуть в глаза Кроули, скрытые, по обыкновению, за тёмными очками. Но обиженный демон не собирался снимать их, и Азирафель томился, не зная, какое выражение он прячет сейчас за непрозрачными стеклами.

— Белые начинают, — произнёс Азирафель, и сделал первый ход.

— Ну, разумеется, — глухо пробормотал Кроули. — Начинают и выигрывают.

Азирафель приподнял бровь, но Кроули ничего больше не говорил. Он выставил вперёд свою пешку навстречу пешке Азирафеля.

— Хороший ход, Кроули, — похвалил его Азирафель, стараясь приободрить. Но Кроули скривился, будто съел что-то кислое.

— Глупый ход. Встретились две пешки. Одни на целой доске. За их спинами стоят армии, готовые к сражению, а им кажется, что они одни во всём мире.

— Кроули…

Азирафель уставился на него. Кроули играл с ним в шахматы, но говорил явно не об игре.

— Ничего, ангел, всё нормально. Можешь съедать мою пешку. Она сама виновата, что подставилась под удар.

— Кроули, мы можем сделать вид, что этого хода не было, и ты переиграешь его… — попытался исправить ситуацию Азирафель.

— Нет. Ничего уже не вернуть. Ход сделан. И все об этом знают.

Кроули вдруг откинулся на спинку стула, высоко задирая подбородок вверх. Этот жест очень напомнил Азирафелю движение, к которому прибегают, когда хотят загнать назад непрошенные слёзы. Он почувствовал сильное волнение за Кроули.

— Глупая пешка, — сквозь зубы процедил Кроули, пялясь в потолок. — Ненавижу пешки. Никчёмные фигуры, пушечное мясо. Их можно посылать на задания, запугивать слонами и ладьями, обещать вечные кары от ферзя в случае провала. И при этом пешка должна молиться о том, чтобы ни разу не оказаться на одной линии с королём…

— Кроули… — тихо произнёс Азирафель. — Я сделал ход. Теперь твоя очередь.

Но Кроули неожиданно подскочил со своего места и одним движением руки снёс все фигуры. Шахматы посыпались им под ноги, а Кроули молча уставился в пол. Его пальцы тряслись, как отчётливо разглядел Азирафель.

Он наклонился, поднял с пола одну фигурку. Подошёл к Кроули.

— Послушай. Я знаю, ты очень расстроен. Извини меня. Я не хотел быть причиной…

Кроули дёрнул головой.

— Это не из-за тебя, Азирафель. Не стоит. Это мне следует просить прощения за… бардак. — Он кивнул на рассыпанные шахматы.

— Кроули, я только хотел напомнить тебе, — сказал Азирафель, подходя ещё ближе. — Пешка, конечно, слаба в одиночку. Но если на доске будет, допустим, две пешки, вдвоём они уже смогут дать отпор врагам.

Азирафель протянул руку и вложил в ладонь Кроули подобранную фигуру. Кроули поглядел на неё: это была чёрная пешка. Потом перевёл взгляд на Азирафеля.

— Ангел, ты сейчас говоришь о шахматах? — прошептал Кроули.

— Разумеется, мой дорогой, — проговорил Азирафель. — К тому же, не стоит забывать, что пешка, если сумеет дойти до края поля, сможет как следует натянуть нос любой вражеской фигуре. И ничего ей за это не будет.

— И это тоже о шахматах?

— Очевидно, — кивнул Азирафель.

В тот вечер они так и не стали доигрывать партию. Кроули помог Азирафелю собрать фигурки с пола, попрощался с ним и быстро ушёл. А при следующей встрече уже улыбался и язвил, и вёл себя как обычно.

Азирафель погладил пальцем пешку. Похоже, обе фигурки, и чёрная, и белая, одновременно добрались до края доски. Что им теперь предстоит, интересно? И нет, сейчас Азирафель точно имел в виду не шахматы.


	11. День 11. Блокнот

В ночь с десятого на одиннадцатое декабря Азирафель, по своему обыкновению, не спал. Сначала они долго переписывались с Кроули.

Сообщение от него пришло первым, со стандартным «Спокойной ночи, ангел». На что Азирафель ответил, что он, скорее всего, сегодня спать не будет, а вместо этого поработает над реставрацией старой рукописи. Но Кроули предложил немного поболтать, и их «немного» затянулось надолго.

В начале всё было вполне безобидно. Шуточки, невинные диалоги. Но где-то через час такого лёгкого обмена фразами, от Кроули вдруг пришло странное сообщение.

«Скажи, только честно, Азирафель. Я тебе не надоел?».

«Нет, конечно! Как ты мог такое подумать. Мы очень мило беседуем» — незамедлительно ответил ему Азирафель.

«Я не про эту беседу. А вообще…», — было в следующем сообщении от Кроули.

И тут Азирафель задумался. Он не знал, что ответить. Он мог приняться горячо убеждать Кроули, что он его единственный друг, и общение с ним всегда огромная радость для Азирафеля. Но в том и была опасность этих текстовых сообщений. Без эмоций, отражающихся на лице, Кроули мог бы воспринять этот ответ слишком сухим и холодным.

Потому что в слово «друг» Азирафель вкладывал нечто большее, чего нельзя было выразить в словах. То, что он мог сказать взглядом, кивком головы, осторожным касанием ладони. Сейчас же, когда в его распоряжении были только буквы (к многочисленным пиктограммам Азирафель так и не привык и не хотел ими пользоваться), его задача сильно усложнялась.

Он так долго обдумывал свой ответ, как бы написать так, чтобы выразить свои подлинные чувства и ничем не задеть Кроули, что его собеседник, похоже, не выдержал.

«Это был глупый вопрос. Извини. Не стоило спрашивать. Я спать, ангел».

Азирафелю пришлось действовать быстро.

«Нет, постой, Кроули. Не уходи».

И, почти не задумываясь над своими словами, он застучал пальцем по виртуальным кнопкам.

«Ты никогда не мог бы мне надоесть, Кроули. Наверное, я напрасно не говорил тебе об этом раньше, но обстоятельства… Теперь я могу сказать, что всегда ценил твою дружбу, и твою доброту, и твою близость. Пожалуйста, никогда не думай, что я могу тебя отвергнуть. Ты мне намного ближе, чем просто друг. Ты — самое дорогое существо для меня во всей вселенной».

Написал и отправил, не перечитывая. И сам испугался. Он держал в трясущихся пальцах телефон и ждал ответа.

Кроули ответил не сразу. Было видно, что он долго набирал текст, затем стирал его и печатал снова. Наконец, он ответил, и его сообщение содержало всего одну фразу:

«Можно мне приехать, ангел?».

Азирафель почувствовал, как сердце его часто заколотилось. Что он наделал…

«Уже поздно, Кроули. Приезжай завтра? Откроем твой подарок вместе», — быстро написал Азирафель и чуть не зажмурился от иррационального ужаса. Он был совершенно не готов к такому повороту событий.

«Ок», — коротко написал Кроули, и Азирафель чуть не заломил руки в отчаянии. Всё-таки обидел его.

Утром Кроули приехал как раз к завтраку. Азирафель от неловкости не знал, куда девать руки, пока разливал чай по чашкам. Кроули снял очки, но даже без них казался почему-то спокойным. Азирафель говорил о погоде, и делал вид, что не помнит о вчерашнем обмене сообщениями.

Но ведь ничего особенного и не произошло? Он просто признался, что ценит Кроули больше, чем друга. И испугался повторить это в лицо Кроули, когда тот захотел приехать. И, судя по спокойному лицу Кроули, он тоже не придал особого значения ночному разговору… Или нет?

Азирафель, чтобы скрыть смущение, предложил Кроули подняться в гостиную с камином на втором этаже.

Стоя перед камином, он взял коробочку с номером «11», открыл её. С удивлением достал оттуда небольшую записную книжку, с листами, скрепленными пружиной. Азирафель раскрыл блокнот. Он был абсолютно чистым, лишь на первой странице простым карандашом было выведено рукой Азирафеля одно только слово. А точнее, имя: Кроули.

— О, — произнёс Азирафель. — А я-то гадал, где я забыл его. Теперь вспомнил, — немного смутившись, добавил он. И, почесав кончик носа, мельком глянул на Кроули.

Он смотрел на Азирафеля, совершенно не мигая.

— Ты забыл его у меня, — проговорил он, наконец.

— Да, да. В 1882 году.

— В восемьдесят третьем, ангел, — уточнил Кроули.

Азирафель помнил. Кроули тогда снова перестал появляться на горизонте несколько месяцев подряд. Азирафель три раза посылал ему письма, но он не отвечал. Азирафель забеспокоился. Ему постепенно передалась паника, которая не отпускала Кроули с того дня, когда он впервые заикнулся о святой воде. Поэтому Азирафель, не выдержав всё нарастающего беспокойства, отправился к нему домой.

Он пересек небольшой палисадник и оказался у входной двери. Позвонил. Подождал некоторое время, но никто ему не открыл. Тогда Азирафель потерял терпение и толкнул дверь. Она оказалась не заперта. Он вошёл в холл, окликнул Кроули. Потом заглянул налево в гостиную, направо в кабинет. Хозяина нигде не было, и, видимо, уже давно. На мебели лежал слой пыли, давно не мытые окна закоптились от смога.

Азирафель поднялся на второй этаж и попал в оранжерею. Растения не выглядели жухлыми, но Азирафель не слишком хорошо разбирался в них. Возможно этим кустам и не требовался частый полив?

— Кроули? Ты дома? — крикнул он.

Вокруг царила тишина. Азирафель вздохнул. Видимо, Кроули не появлялся дома уже долгое время. Он полез в карман сюртука и вытащил небольшой блокнот и карандаш. Положил на столик с безделушками, стоящий у стены. Откинул первую страницу и начал писать.

Азирафель хотел оставить записку Кроули о том, что он приходил и не застал его дома, очень беспокоится и надеется, что с Кроули всё в порядке. Но его отвлёк шорох, донёсшийся из приоткрытой комнаты. Вот спальню Азирафель осмотреть не догадался.

Он осторожно прошёл к двери, тихо заглянул в неё, на всякий случай подобравшись. Он был готов ко всякому, но не к тому, что увидел там.

В центре комнаты находилась огромная кровать. Портьеры на окнах были очень плотные и не пропускали ни единого лучика света. Но Азирафель всё равно разглядел на кровати худощавое смуглое тело.

Кроули спал. И, видимо, спал уже не первый месяц. Резная спинка его кровати покрылась пылью. И только благодаря тому, что Кроули во сне шевелился и поворачивался с боку на бок (этим, видимо, и объяснялся шорох, который услышал Азирафель), его тело и волосы не успело запорошить пылью.

Кроули был обнажён, он лежал на боку, спиной к Азирафелю. Одеяло сползло с его плеч до самой поясницы, и, похоже, демон во сне чувствовал прохладу. Он сжался в клубок, и при виде его выступающих острых лопаток Азирафель ощутил необъяснимый приступ нежности. Почему-то спящий Кроули показался ему особо уязвимым и беззащитным.

Азирафель, стараясь ступать как можно тише, приблизился к кровати. Осторожно взялся за край одеяла, натянул спящему демону на плечи. И не удержался, пригладил ладонью растрепавшиеся волосы. Кроули, такого мирного, притихшего и уютного, хотелось окружить заботой.

Азирафель ещё раз погладил его, совсем невесомо, теперь уже по виску. Ему так давно хотелось сделать это: прикоснуться к татуировке на лице Кроули. Он легко провёл кончиком пальца по прихотливым завиткам рисунка змеи, как вдруг понял: что-то изменилось. Азирафель поспешно перевёл взгляд на лицо Кроули. Глаза его были открыты. Он проснулся.

Азирафель резко отдёрнул руку, с ног до головы заливаясь жарким стыдным румянцем. Глаза Кроули были после сна слегка мутными, узкие зрачки непривычно расширенными.

Азирафель вдруг сообразил, что каждое оправдание, которое он способен придумать, в любом случае будет выглядеть глупо. Поэтому он резко сорвался с места и выскочил из комнаты и из дома Кроули.

Непонятно, на что он надеялся. Скорее всего на то, что Кроули, не вполне пришедший в себя после долгого сна, забудет об этом эпизоде или вообразит, что ему всё приснилось. Так или иначе, Азирафель сгорал от стыда, пока не добрался до книжного магазина и не заперся там.

Надо сказать, что на следующий день Кроули всё-таки явился к нему с визитом, и по его виду можно было сделать вывод, что он ничего не помнит. Азирафель успокоился и тоже предпочёл забыть об этом неловком эпизоде.

И вот теперь Кроули напомнил ему. Азирафель вновь почувствовал, как жарко запылали его щёки. Один вопрос мучил его. Будь Кроули сейчас далеко, и Азирафель держал в руках телефон, ему ничего не стоило бы задать этот вопрос в сообщении. Лично спросить было гораздо труднее. Но Азирафель решился.

Он повернулся к Кроули.

— Скажи честно. Ты помнишь, что произошло, когда ты проснулся?

Губы Кроули вдруг разошлись в улыбке.

— Всё до мельчайшей детали, — тихо проговорил он.

Азирафель сперва вздрогнул, а потом тоже обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

— Что ж… Видимо, пришла пора попросить прощения за свою вольность. Я виноват, Кроули, не стоило мне… извини…

Кроули вдруг шагнул ближе к нему, и слова извинения застряли у Азирафеля в горле.

— Я совершенно не обижен, ангел. Не был тогда, и тем более, теперь.

— В таком случае… можно мне сделать это ещё раз? — прошептал Азирафель, не сводя взгляда с лица Кроули. — Теперь, когда ты не спишь…

— Ты можешь делать, что угодно, Азирафель, — так же тихо ответил ему Кроули.

И Азирафель, внутренне ужасаясь своей дерзости, осторожно протянул руку и притронулся к правому виску Кроули. Провел пальцем по вытатуированной фигурке змеи. От него не укрылось то, с какой нежностью Кроули прильнул к его руке, и Азирафель прижал к его щеке всю ладонь. Ощущение горячей кожи под пальцами чуть не обожгло его.

Он, почти не дыша, смотрел прямо в глаза Кроули. Они были круглые и выражение их было таким жаждущим, таким голодным, что Азирафелю вновь стало страшно. Он испугался, как и вчера в переписке с Кроули, что зашёл слишком далеко. Что от чего-то большого и нового их отделяет всего один маленький шаг.

И Азирафель не решился его сделать. Напротив, он шагнул назад, отнимая руку от лица Кроули, отводя взгляд в сторону. Он нашел только силы пробормотать: «Спасибо».

И Кроули понял его. Кивнул и ушёл. Правда, выходя из магазина, он остановился на пороге. Обернулся. Спросил:

— Ангел. То, что ты писал мне вчера. Это правда?

Азирафель, который спустился его проводить, приложил ладонь к груди, чтобы хоть немного унять колотившееся сердце.

— Да, — ответил он.

Кроули улыбнулся и надел очки.

— Спасибо. Мне было важно это услышать. Чао, Азирафель.

— Береги себя.

И Кроули ушёл, а Азирафель остался. Сердце его всё ещё колотилось в груди, но теперь он чувствовал себя спокойнее.


	12. День 12. Глиняная табличка

Двенадцатого декабря неожиданно выпал снег. Азирафель вышел из магазина и остановился на пороге. Мягкие пушистые снежинки тихо летели с неба, приводя на ум избитое сравнение с перьями. Жаль, что они сразу же таяли, едва касаясь мокрого асфальта.

Таким Азирафеля, стоящим на пороге с мечтательным выражением на запрокинутом к небу лице, и застал Кроули.

— Общаешься с Небесами, ангел? — неожиданно раздался его голос прямо под ухом.

Азирафель вздрогнул.

— Кроули. Я тебя не заметил, когда ты успел подъехать?

— Пришлось оставить «Бентли» за углом. Здесь всё забито. Можно мне войти?

Кроули зябко ежился в своём тонком пиджаке, и Азирафель, спохватившись, посторонился, пропуская его внутрь.

— Налить тебе чего-нибудь горячего? — осведомился он.

— Д-да, — лязгнув зубами, отозвался Кроули.

Они вдвоём прошли в тесную кухоньку Азирафеля. Он быстро поставил чайник.

— Я ещё не открывал сегодняшний сюрприз, — сообщил Азирафель, наконец, поднимая взгляд на Кроули. Почему-то смотреть на него прямо после вчерашнего разговора было очень трудно. И в то же время радостно.

Кроули снял очки, убрал их в карман. Встретил взгляд Азирафеля.

В глазах Кроули плескалось такое неприкрытое восхищение, что Азирафелю немедленно захотелось зажмуриться, чтобы не залиться краской с головы до ног. Никогда раньше взгляд Кроули не казался Азирафелю таким откровенно счастливым.

Он отвёл глаза.

— Побудь здесь, пожалуйста, Кроули. Я пока схожу наверх.

Когда Азирафель вернулся в со свертком с цифрой «12» в руках, Кроули уже сидел с чашкой чая, который успел заварить сам. Рядом с местом Азирафеля дымилась паром чашка, полная какао.

— О, Кроули, благодарю. Ты сегодня необыкновенно мил… — сказал Азирафель и прикусил язык. Он забыл, что обычно демон реагирует на подобные комплименты весьма резко. Однако сейчас Кроули лишь усмехнулся. И указал глазами на сверток в его руке.

Азирафель поспешно сел, глотнул обжигающего какао и развернул подарок.

Внутри оказалась небольшая, с ладонь, глиняная табличка, густо покрытая клинописными значками.

Азирафель ахнул, взглянул на Кроули и изумлённо рассмеялся.

— Быть того не может! — воскликнул он. — Как же ты её сохранил? Это ведь было тысячи лет назад!

Кроули хмыкнул. Азирафель склонился над табличкой, вглядываясь в полузабытые уже знаки, зашевелил губами, пытаясь освежить в памяти правила шумерской письменности.

— Это, кажется, означало «закат» или «вечер», — сосредоточенно водил пальцем по табличке Азирафель. — А это «текучая вода», это я хорошо помню. Вот этот значок почти не разобрать, но в сочетании с соседним, если не ошибаюсь, он означал «ячменный напиток».

Кроули смотрел на него и молча улыбался. Азирафель вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Ну, конечно! Это же моя записка тебе с приглашением провести вечер за кувшином пива!

— Ага, — поддакнул Кроули. — На берегу Евфрата, на закате солнца.

— Помню, что комары там были зверские, — хохотнул Азирафель. — Постоянно приходилось использовать чудеса, чтобы их отгонять.

На самом деле Азирафель помнил не только кусачих насекомых. Он хорошо помнил, как отражалось в глазах Кроули, тогда еще не скрытых под тёмными стёклами, закатное солнце. Они говорили между собой о невиданном урожае винограда в этом году, рассуждали о справедливости нового свода законов очередного правителя, спорили о том, чья колесница придёт первой в следующем забеге — та, на которую ставил Кроули или та, за которую болел Азирафель.

Но Азирафель не мог отвести взгляд от огромных золотых глаз напротив. И он помнил, какие странные эмоции вызывало в нём желание неотрывно смотреть и смотреть в глаза Кроули. Ведь он был его врагом. Пусть и дружелюбно настроенным, с которым было приятно провести вечер за кувшином ячменного пива и неторопливой беседой. Но всё же Кроули был из противоположного лагеря, из команды «плохих парней», и не должен был вызывать в Азирафеле таких тёплых чувств. Такого непреодолимого стремления слушать его голос, ловить редкие улыбки, любоваться на всполохи закатных огней в змеиных глазах.

Ох, как же он был наивен тогда, в древней Месопотамии, сидя на ступеньках, ведущих к реке, бок о бок с Кроули.

— Хороший был вечер, — тихо проговорил Азирафель, механически поглаживая пальцами глиняную табличку.

— Да, ангел, — эхом откликнулся Кроули. — И знаешь, что самое лучшее?

— Что?

— Что теперь таким вечером может стать каждый… — склонил голову к плечу Кроули.

— Ну, не раньше, чем наступит весна, — неловко рассмеялся Азирафель. — Сейчас сидеть у реки было бы немного неуютно.

Кроули снова хмыкнул, и Азирафель рискнул поднять на него взгляд. В это время из-за снежных туч неожиданно выглянуло солнце и через единственное окно залило своими лучами всю кухню. Глаза Кроули на мгновение вспыхнули, отразив солнечный свет. И Азирафелю на миг послышались плеск волн Евфрата и шуршание тростника. И взгляд демона напротив был точно такой же, как четыре тысячи лет назад. Полный нежности и совсем немного — грусти.

«Да», — подумал Азирафель. «У нас есть теперь все вечера мира».


	13. День 13. Мяч для гольфа

Вечером Азирафель уже по сложившейся традиции устроился в кресле у камина с телефоном в руке. Сегодня он первый начал разговор, ради разнообразия.

«Добрый вечер, Кроули. Ты не спишь?».

«Даже если бы спал, я с удовольствием променял бы сон на общение с тобой, ангел», — последовал незамедлительный ответ. Кроули всегда отвечал очень быстро, как будто никогда не расставался с телефоном ни на минуту.

«Надеюсь, не отвлекаю тебя от важных дел?».

«Азирафель, разве может быть что-то важнее…», — сообщение пришло недописанным, и пока Азирафель недоумевал, что это значит, вдогонку за ним последовало ещё одно. «Прости, собирался стереть текст и случайно отправил недописанное. Я хотел сказать, не отвлекаешь».

«Это хорошо. Знаешь, Кроули, я всё думал… вспоминал тот вечер в Месопотамии. И решил, что нам надо обязательно повторить».

«Но ты ведь сам утверждал, что с этим следует подождать до весны?».

«Ты прав, но не обязательно же повторять всё в точности? Я имею в виду реку. Можно приятно провести вечер, например, в ресторане»…

«Я согласен».

«Тогда как насчёт «Ритц»?».

«Завтра?»

Азирафель улыбнулся настойчивости Кроули. И ответил ему:

«Не завтра. Но в ближайшее время. Я тебе позвоню».

«Буду ждать», — написал Кроули. И сразу же прислал ещё одно сообщение. «Ангел, можно снова попросить твоё фото?».

Азирафель хмыкнул и вытянул руку с телефоном. Сделал быстрое селфи. Он ещё не успел снять ни одного предмета гардероба, потому что и сегодня не намеревался ложиться спать. Отправил фотографию Кроули.

«Спасибо, ангел», — ответил он. «Неужели ты и ночью сидишь застёгнутым наглухо?»

Этот вопрос немного смутил Азирафеля, и он перевёл тему на Кроули, чтобы не отвечать: «А ты?».

Вместо ответа ему пришла фотография. Кроули тоже сделал селфи. В кадре было видно лицо с прищуренными от вспышки глазами (должно быть, Кроули сидел в темноте), голые плечи и часть руки, держащей телефон, тоже обнажённой.

Азирафель невольно накрыл экран мобильника ладонью. Всё логично, сейчас ночь. По ночам Кроули обычно привык спать. Ничего удивительного в том, что он раздет и лежит в кровати, не было. Но почему так запылали щёки у самого Азирафеля? Почему мысль о том, что Кроули лежит сейчас в своей постели, без одежды, и спокойно беседует с ним, заставляла сердце биться так часто, а грудь вздыматься от необъяснимого волнения?

«Ангел? Ты не заснул?».

Сообщение от Кроули вернуло его в реальность. Азирафель моргнул, поняв, что довольно долгое время провёл в молчании, уставившись на фотографию Кроули.

«Нет», — написал он. Для более распространенного ответа у него сейчас не нашлось слов. Но Кроули, кажется, истолковал его ответ иначе.

«Я чем-то обидел тебя, Азирафель? Извини, я не хотел. Правда. Не стоило присылать тебе это фото. Прости».

«Нет! Это хорошее фото. Мне очень понравилось. Просто не ожидал, что ты спишь обнаженным».

«Эй, а ты всегда спишь в одежде что ли?».

«В последний раз, когда я ложился спать, я делал это в пижаме», — с достоинством написал Азирафель.

В ответ он получил только одно слово: «Ангел…» и кучу жёлтых рожиц, вместо глаз у которых были нарисованы маленькие красные сердца.

Азирафель окончательно смутился и поспешил закончить разговор, написав Кроули: «Спокойной ночи» и получив такое же сообщение в ответ.

Он отложил в сторону телефон и потянулся к книге. Потом вдруг передумал и снова открыл ту же самую фотографию. «Приятных снов», — подумал он, мысленно обращаясь к Кроули.

Днём тринадцатого декабря в магазине случился небольшой, но неожиданный наплыв посетителей. Видимо, предрождественская лихорадка охватила даже такую узкую нишу, как постоянная клиентура букинистического магазина.

Еле разобравшись с покупателями, Азирафель кинул взгляд на часы. Уже семь вечера. А Кроули так и не появился.

Но он и не обещал, одёрнул сам себя Азирафель. И понял, что за последние недели успел привыкнуть к почти ежедневному присутствию Кроули в его доме.

Азирафель прошёл на второй этаж и остановился перед камином. Стройная линия свертков и коробочек заметно укоротилась. Он сам не заметил, что открыл уже ровно половину подарков. Не без сожаления Азирафель разворачивал свёрток под номером «13». Будет очень жаль, когда адвент-календарь закончится. Он уже привык каждый день погружаться в приятные воспоминания, связанные с Кроули…

Среди бумаги оказался небольшой белый мяч. Азирафель взял его и внимательно осмотрел. Он был бы похож на обычный мяч для гольфа, если бы по всей поверхности его не шли странные бороздки вместо привычных углублений. И тут Азирафель вспомнил.

Погожий июльский день 1956 года он проводил в гольф-клубе за городом. И меньше всего ожидал встретить здесь Кроули…

— Какая неожиданность! Кроули? — воскликнул Азирафель вместо приветствия. Он вдруг понял, что никогда раньше не видел его в одежде для гольфа. На нём были тёмно-бордовая рубашка и серые шорты. Сам Азирафель был одет просто, в белую футболку-поло и бежевые брюки. Но Кроули в его глазах выглядел настолько необычно, что Азирафель даже забыл поинтересоваться, что он здесь делает. Впрочем, что можно было делать на поле для гольфа, одетым для игры и с полной сумкой клюшек, если не играть в гольф?

— Азирафель? — в свою очередь удивился Кроули. — Какой приятный сюрприз. А ты-то здесь что забыл?

Азирафель счёл это замечание довольно оскорбительным.

— Приехал немного размяться, — сухо ответил он. — Видишь ли, я довольно неплохо играю в гольф. Со своей стороны я хотел бы поинтересоваться, чем обязан удовольствию видеть тебя здесь? Никогда бы не подумал, что тебе нравится эта игра.

Кроули тем временем приблизился к Азирафелю и поставил свою сумку у ног. Клюшки тихо звякнули.

— Я здесь по делу, — ответил он.

— Вот как? — произнес Азирафель, поднимая бровь.

Кроули подошел ещё чуть ближе, зачем-то оглянулся и доверительно шепнул:

— Тестирую опытный образец.

С этими словами он вынул из кармана шорт белый мячик.

— Тестируешь мяч? — удивился Азирафель, немного смягчив тон.

— Именно! Это моя новая разработка. Уникальный дизайн! Я сам его придумал. Видишь эти бороздки, Азирафель?

Азирафель присмотрелся к мячу и кивнул.

— Я попробовал заменить обычные круглые углубления на мяче этими бороздками, — увлеченно принялся объяснять Кроули. — Такой шар лучше держит направление, и летит намного дальше обычного. К тому же, его траектория почти никогда не отклоняется от выбранного курса.

— Хм, звучит заманчиво, — проговорил Азирафель. — А в чём же подвох?

Кроули вскинулся.

— А с чего ты взял, что он есть?

— Ты же демон, это твоя работа, — резонно возразил Азирафель.

Кроули усмехнулся.

— Подвох в том, что большинство игроков привыкли к погрешностям стандартных мячей и совершают удар клюшкой с расчётом на небольшую кривизну траектории. С новым же мячом физика работает идеально, но игрок по привычке бьёт чуть в сторону. И, разумеется, промахивается! — Кроули почти сиял.

— Да уж, дьявольски хитрый план, — фыркнул Азирафель.

— А то! Мне обещали в ближайшее время выдать на этот мяч патент! — похвалился Кроули.

Азирафель задумчиво почесал подбородок.

— А ну-ка… Позволь мне сыграть разок с этим мячом, Кроули? Хочется оценить его расхваленные особенности.

Кроули протянул ему мяч и Азирафель установил его на подставку.

— Подожди, Азирафель. Я хочу рассмотреть его полёт издалека. Я отойду подальше.

— Хорошо, я подожду. Рекомендую тебе встать на песчаную зону. Я буду целиться в грин. Махни рукой, когда будешь готов, и я начну.

Кроули отбежал к песочной преграде и поднял руку. Азирафель встал в позицию, примерился самой длинной клюшкой, махнул разок для проверки, и с силой ударил по мячу.

Да, Кроули оказался на сто процентов прав. Азирафель понял в последнюю секунду, что он попался именно на ту уловку, ради которой и был создан этот мяч. Он автоматом чуть скорректировал направление своего удара, целясь правее, но мяч, вместо того, чтобы лететь точно в сторону флажка, полетел именно туда, куда и направил его Азирафель: вправо. Как раз в сторону песчаной преграды, где стоял Кроули.

Раздался глухой удар и вскрик, а Азирафель уже со всех ног бежал по зеленой траве поля для гольфа. Когда он добежал до Кроули, тот сидел на песке, зажимая ладонью лоб и хохотал, как безумный. Из-под пальцев его сочилась кровь, капала на серые шорты, а в другой руке он держал злополучный мячик.

Азирафель быстро опустился на колени перед Кроули и положил руки ему на плечи.

— Ради всего святого, Кроули, прости меня! — взмолился он, осторожно отводя руку Кроули от его лица. — Позволь я взгляну.

Кроули поднял лицо. Очки не давали возможности прочитать выражение его глаз, но губы Кроули ухмылялись, а это уже говорило о том, что ничего серьёзного не произошло.

— Не беспокойся, Азирафель, со мной всё в порядке, за исключением того, что я — последний дурак, — ответил Кроули.

Азирафель, наконец, рассмотрел нанесенные мячом повреждения. Похоже, он пролетел по касательной и лишь слегка рассёк Кроули бровь. Азирафель достал из кармана платок и осторожно вытер кровь.

Кроули помалкивал, покорно позволяя Азирафелю оказывать ему первую помощь. Азирафель даже подумал, что Кроули как-то уж очень подозрительно затих, как вдруг услышал негромкий, но очень протяжный вздох.

— Как такая тяжёлая рука может быть такой нежной… — еле слышно пробормотал Кроули, и Азирафель подумал, что ослышался. Он твёрдо решил сделать вид, что ничего не услышал. Он прижал к ранке платок в последний раз, убедился, что кровь уже остановилась, и поднялся, отряхивая песок с колен.

— Ещё раз прости меня, — снова повинился Азирафель.

Кроули тоже встал, почесал в затылке.

— Да, в общем-то, винить здесь можно только меня. Глупо было стоять на траектории полёта. И с этим мячом, видимо, тоже глупая задумка… — Кроули покрутил в пальцах белый мячик. Дотронулся до рассеченной брови и вдруг улыбнулся. — А, может быть, и нет, — сказал он. — Ладно, ангел. Твоя помощь была неоценима. Увидимся.

Кроули щелчком пальцев вернул себе свою сумку с клюшками, забытую в начале поля, и зашагал к своему гольф-кару. Кроули уехал, а Азирафель ещё минуты две смотрел на платок в своей руке, испачканный кровью демона. Потом провёл над ним ладонью, возвращая тряпице изначальную белизну, и со вздохом убрал её в карман.

…Азирафель вынырнул из воспоминаний и снова осмотрел мяч, который держал в руке. Он не особо пристально следил за событиями в мире гольфа, но, насколько он помнил, в последние годы не было слышно ни одной новости, связанной с заменой мячей на новые стандарты.

Азирафель улыбнулся уголком губ. И вдруг вытащил телефон и снова открыл фотографию Кроули. Он пристально рассматривал его левую бровь, укоряя себя, что никогда не думал сделать это раньше. И вздохнул с облегчением, когда не нашёл на лице Кроули ни малейшего намёка на шрам.

Он намеревался было убрать телефон обратно в карман, но палец сам потянулся к кнопке «Новое сообщение».

«Привет, Кроули, ты не занят?» — написал Азирафель и нажал «Отправить».


	14. День 14. Монетка

Четырнадцатого декабря Кроули позвонил в первой половине дня на мобильный Азирафеля.

— Что я слышу? Неужели шум машин? Ты на улице, ангел!

— Да, — ответил Азирафель.

— То есть ты идешь по улице? И я говорю с тобой по телефону! Обалдеть!

— Кроули, — проговорил Азирафель, обрывая его восторги. — Ты что-то хотел?

— Да! Услышать твой голос.

— Прошу, будь серьёзнее, дорогой.

— Хорошо. Хотел у тебя спросить, когда ты планируешь наряжать ёлку?

— Вообще-то, не планировал. Ты же отлично знаешь, что я не приверженец этой традиции, хотя и нахожу в ней своё очарование…

— Нет, Азирафель, постой, — перебил его Кроули. — Давай договоримся, что в этом году у тебя в магазине будет ёлка? Хорошо?

— Но зачем? …

— И ты будешь наряжать её не раньше и не позже, а именно 22 декабря. Идёт?

Азирафель покачал головой.

— Хорошо, Кроули, — сдался он. — Пусть в этом году у меня в магазине будет ёлка.

Закончив дела, Азирафель вернулся домой и сразу направился к каминной полке. Взял подарок с номером «14». Он оказался упакованным в совсем небольшую коробочку. Азирафель открыл её и обнаружил внутри одну-единственную монетку. Это была бронзовая пенни, уже немного позеленевшая от времени. С монетки на Азирафеля смотрел профиль королевы Виктории.

Азирафель подкинул монетку на ладони. Потом зажал её между мизинцем и безымянным пальцем, быстро перебрал пальцами, пока пенни не оказалась в хватке между большим и указательным. Азирафель усмехнулся.

Он научился фокусам с монеткой в конце 19 века. Если быть точнее, то в 1879 году. И первым зрителем его импровизированного представления, конечно, стал Кроули.

Они сидели в книжном магазине. За окнами разливался сумерками приятный летний вечер, у Азирафеля было превосходное настроение. Да и Кроули, если можно было судить по его вечно угрюмому выражению лица, казался сегодня менее нахмуренным, чем обычно. Он сидел на диване, сложив руки на груди, и внимательно слушал Азирафеля, делившегося с ним впечатлениями о недавно посещённом выступлении знаменитого иллюзиониста. Кроули по большей части молчал и только кивал, отчего стёкла его тёмных очков поблёскивали, и тогда из-под них можно было разглядеть сосредоточенный взгляд немигающих глаз.

— Кроули, готов поклясться, ты никогда не видел ничего более невероятного! Возьми любую книгу!

Кроули пожал плечами и потянулся к ближайшему книжному шкафу, не вставая с дивана. Он вытянул довольно потрёпанный томик пьес Шекспира.

— Великолепно! — Азирафель от предвкушения потирал руки. — Открывай любую страницу и называй строку сверху.

Кроули раскрыл книгу и наугад.

— Страница 164, пятая строка, — сказал он и почему-то поморщился.

Азирафель задумчиво постучал пальцем по губам.

— Хмм… Дайте подумать, уважаемая публика… Твоя фраза: «Быть или не быть, вот в чём вопрос!», — сказал он и торжествующе уставился на Кроули.

— Не совсем, Азирафель, — пробормотал тот.

Азирафель подскочил со своего кресла и приблизился к Кроули. С недоверчивым видом склонился над ним. И, пока он внимательно считал строчки, вдруг услышал, как Кроули тихо сглотнул.

— Вот она, пятая строка. «Опасней и вредней укрыть любовь, чем объявить о ней». О, я немного ошибся, — конфузливо улыбаясь, пробормотал Азирафель. — Это второй акт «Гамлета», а не третий. Давно не перечитывал… Что ж!

Азирафель отошёл от Кроули, который сидел всё это время, не шелохнувшись, и поставил книгу на полку.

— А теперь, почтенные господа, трюк с монеткой!

Азирафель солнечно улыбнулся, доставая из кармана жилета однопенсовик. А Кроули сделал вид, что закатил глаза. Впрочем, Азирафеля это нисколько не обидело. Он снова подошёл к нему, совершая рукой сложные пассы, которым научился совсем недавно.

— Внимание на пальцы! — воскликнул Азирафель. — Перед вами исключительно ловкость рук и никакого волшебства!

Кроули послушно перевёл взгляд на пальцы Азирафеля и почему-то прикрыл ладонью нижнюю половину лица. Азирафель понадеялся, что Кроули скрывает усмешку, чтобы не обидеть его, но, тем не менее, продолжил.

Монетка замелькала в его руке, и Азирафель, стараясь не запутаться в пальцах, исполнил самый главный трюк, прижимая её большим пальцем к ладони. Он потряс рукой, показывая, что монета «исчезла». А затем провёл той же рукой у левого уха Кроули, случайно задевая краем ладони его щеку. Кроули слегка дёрнулся, а Азирафель тем временем аккуратно переместил однопенсовик между указательным и средним пальцем и с гордой улыбкой продемонстрировал монету.

— Вуаля! — победоносно произнёс Азирафель. — Она была в твоём ухе, Кроули!

Кроули кашлянул.

— Очень впечатляюще, ангел, — кислым тоном произнёс он, по-видимому, совсем не впечатленный. Но Кроули вежливо воздержался от разгромных замечаний. У него даже заметно порозовели скулы, видимо от того, что он скрывал своё раздражение.

Азирафель вздохнул, немного расстроенный неблагодарностью публики, но потом снова улыбнулся.

— И напоследок, ещё один трюк. Раз, два, три! Монетка исчезает из ладони, — Азирафель незаметным движением переместил монету из правой руки в левую. Впрочем, над незаметностью нужно ещё поработать, судя по качанию головы Кроули. — А теперь появляется… Прямо в твоём кармане! Ва-а-а!

Кроули скептически хмыкнул, но всё-таки полез в карман сюртука. В нём, в самом деле, оказалась другая монета, тоже достоинством в один пенс, которую Азирафель успел подкинуть туда, пока отвлекал Кроули фокусом с доставанием монеты из-за уха. На этот раз, похоже, ему удалось-таки его удивить.

— Потрясающе, — проговорил Кроули. — Ангел божий, который может развести пучину вод мановением руки, научился творить дешёвые человеческие фокусы.

— Ха, — воскликнул Азирафель, немного уязвлённый снисходительностью Кроули. — Но разве это не блестяще?

— Это выглядит скорее жалко, ангел, — проговорил Кроули, вставая с дивана. — Но я что-то засиделся. Мне пора.

Кроули вежливо откланялся и покинул книжный магазин. А Азирафель снова подумал, что сегодня у Кроули непривычный цвет лица, и занялся тренировкой фокуса с монеткой.

…Стоя перед камином с потёртой пенни в руке, Азирафель внутренне застонал и провёл рукой по лицу.

— Боже, — прошептал он, — ты ведь всё это время была там и наблюдала, почему ты ни разу не дала мне понять, каким наивным я был…


	15. День 15. Записка

Следующим днём Азирафель занялся подготовкой рождественских стендов. Он украсил небольшие этажерки гирляндами и разместил на них издания с подходящей тематикой: рассказы Диккенса, «Рождественские каникулы» Моэма. Потом немного подумал и добавил туда же Агату Кристи.

Осмотрел плоды своих трудов и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Его давно уже тянуло закончить эту работу и поскорее подняться на второй этаж. Время шло к обеду, а он всё ещё не открывал очередной сюрприз от Кроули.

Сегодняшний подарок озадачил Азирафеля. Внутри свёртка с цифрой «15» оказалась записка на обычном современном листке в клетку, написанная ни капли не старинным маркером чёрного цвета: «Позвони мне». Азирафель без труда узнал неряшливый почерк Кроули.

Он вытащил телефон, набрал его номер и стал ждать ответа. И почти сразу же услышал его жизнерадостный голос.

— Ага! Похоже, кое-кто, наконец, открыл сегодняшний сюрприз!

Азирафель нахмурился.

— Ты прав, Кроули. И, надо признать, я озадачен. Никак не могу вспомнить, что означает эта записка.

Кроули в трубке громко расхохотался. Потом успокоился и сообщил:

— Да ничего не значит, ангел. Просто хотел услышать твой голос.

— Хм… Пятнадцать дней назад? — озадаченно спросил Азирафель.

— И пятнадцать дней, и шесть тысяч лет, и каждый день, — последовал тихий ответ.

Сердце Азирафеля вновь заколотилось.

— Эм… Кроули.

— Да, ангел? — готовностью отозвался его голос в трубке.

— Я… я хотел тебя спросить…

— О чём, Азирафель?

— Ты не занят сегодня вечером? — последнюю фразу Азирафель закончил практически шёпотом.

Телефонная трубка некоторое время молчала, а потом в ней послышался такой глубокий вздох, что Азирафель чуть не пожалел о своём решении. Но поворачивать назад было поздно.

— Не занят… — медленно протянул Кроули.

— В таком случае, позволь мне…

— Да! — выкрикнул в трубку радостный голос.

— Но ты даже не дослушал, Кроули, — обескураженно проговорил Азирафель.

— А я заранее согласен на любое твоё предложение, — голос из телефона просто сочился радостным весельем.

— И всё же, приглашаю тебя сегодня на ужин в «Ритц».

— Азирафель, — вкрадчиво проговорил Кроули. — Скажи честно, это будет свидание?

Азирафель чуть не закашлялся.

— Бога ради, Кроули… — начал он. А потом вдруг улыбнулся. А в самом деле, почему бы нет? И сказал:

— Надо полагать, да.

— Да!! Я заеду за тобой вечером, ангел.

— До встречи, Кроули. Буду ждать.

Азирафель убрал телефон в карман и прижал к полыхающим щекам ладони. «С нетерпением», — добавил он про себя.

Эти несколько часов Азирафель пережил с трудом. Он закрыл магазин и мерил шагами общий зал. Его буквально лихорадило от волнения и кипящих в голове мыслей.

Он всё-таки решился. Похоже, сегодняшний день будет для них обоих судьбоносным. Ох, это такая огромная ответственность! Теперь, когда они с Кроули остались на своей стороне, ничего не мешало им… не препятствовало… даже позволяло… О, почему тогда Азирафелю было страшно даже думать об этом? Липкая привычка вечно беспокоиться о небесном одобрении въелась ему под кожу. Он был бы рад избавиться от неё, но он не Кроули. Азирафель не мог так легко сбросить с себя груз, накопленный тысячелетиями. Он даже завидовал тому, как свободно и быстро перестроился Кроули и приспособился к новым правилам. Азирафелю на всё требовалось время…

Часы пробили семь, и снаружи послышались шум мотора и визг тормозов. Похоже, пожаловал его кавалер. Азирафель нервно хихикнул, мысленно назвав Кроули старомодным словечком, так не подходившим ему. Главное, не ляпнуть такое вслух.

Через полминуты Кроули уже был на пороге. Он распахнул дверь и предстал перед Азирафелем. Боже, всё-таки он неотразим, мелькнуло в голове у Азирафеля. По справедливости, Кроули выглядел сейчас так же, как и всегда. Он был в своём привычном чёрном пиджаке с алым воротником и в тех же узких брюках. Ни внешность, ни причёска его не изменились. Но он был сейчас без очков, и глаза его сияли таким неприкрытым счастьем, что Азирафелю было больно в них смотреть. К тому же, на губах Кроули играла такая ослепительная довольная улыбка, при первом же взгляде на которую Азирафеля бросило в жар.

И, если Азирафель всё ещё сомневался, как расценивать их сегодняшний выход в свет, то при виде Кроули сомнений не оставалось: он точно знал, что у них этим вечером свидание.

Они сели в «Бентли» и поехали. По дороге они почти не говорили. Только Азирафель что-то упомянул о необычном потеплении, а Кроули хмыкнул в ответ, не переставая улыбаться. Кажется, он большую часть времени чаще смотрел на Азирафеля, чем на дорогу. Только чудом они доехали до ресторана целыми и невредимыми.

За ужином оба немного расслабились. Азирафель отдал должное вкусной еде, Кроули налёг на вино. Он теперь даже не скрывал, что с наслаждением любуется своим собеседником. Во время ужина Кроули сидел, положив одну руку на стол, а другой подпирал подбородок. К сожалению, в ресторане он снова надел очки, чтобы не смущать персонал. И Азирафель подумал, что это было верным решением. Было бы нехорошо допустить, чтобы неповинные люди ослепли от восхищённого сияния его глаз.

— Кроули, — начал Азирафель. — Я хочу поблагодарить тебя.

— За что? — от удивления брови Кроули поползли на лоб.

— За твои ежедневные подарки. Это… Они просто невероятные. Я очень жалею, что мне нечего подарить тебе столь же равноценное, как все эти воспоминания…

— Ангел, — проникновенно ответил Кроули. — Поверь, ты уже подарил…

Азирафель сделал глоток из своего бокала и положил руку на стол. По чистой случайности она легла совсем близко от расслабленной ладони Кроули, покоившейся на скатерти. Азирафель прикусил губу и слегка шевельнул мизинцем. Осторожно коснулся руки Кроули. И тут же почувствовал ответное прикосновение чужого мизинца. Очень лёгкое и деликатное.

Азирафель перевёл взгляд на их руки. Палец Кроули лежал поверх его пальца, едва соприкасаясь с ним. Но эта картина вдруг показалась Азирафелю такой откровенной, что его моментально бросило в жар. Он поднял глаза на Кроули. Тот уже не улыбался и, вообще, выглядел очень сосредоточенным. Лишь часто вздымающаяся под рубашкой грудь выдавала с головой его волнение.

Азирафель ободряюще улыбнулся ему. А потом вдруг взял и накрыл всей ладонью его руку. Кроули тут же переместил взгляд на стол, и из-под сползших на нос очков Азирафель увидел, как внезапно расширились его глаза и округлились узкие щели зрачков.

Кроули снова быстро взглянул в лицо Азирафелю. Робко улыбнулся ему. Перевернул свою ладонь, переплёл пальцы с его пальцами, и вдруг сильно сжал. Крепко и отчаянно, до побелевших костяшек. Потом снова расслабил хватку, но ладонь его не выпустил. Так и держал руку Азирафеля, не сводя с него голодного взгляда, пока им не принесли десерт, а Кроули не подлили вина. Но и тогда он, несмотря на то, что Азирафель попытался освободить свою руку, отпустил его не сразу. А когда Азирафель всё-таки отнял ладонь, чтобы приняться за десерт, Кроули так глубоко вздохнул, что Азирафель не выдержал.

Он вернул руку на его ладонь, и пальцы Кроули снова тут же крепко стиснули её, видимо, не собираясь выпускать ни при каких обстоятельствах. Но потом Кроули всё же усовестился и произнёс:

— Если тебе неудобно, Азирафель, ты только скажи…

— Мой дорогой, — тихо произнёс Азирафель. — Я вполне справлюсь со своим суфле и одной рукой. Я только надеюсь, что тебе не будет несподручно…

— Вздор, — отрезал Кроули. И в подтверждение своих слов поднял свободную руку, сделал большой глоток из своего бокала, и снова сжал пальцы Азирафеля.

— Я готов сидеть так вечно, ангел, — выдохнул он, чуть подаваясь навстречу ему.

Азирафель подумал, что скоро его щёки, наверное, сравняются цветом с клубничным суфле в его тарелке, и опустил взгляд.

Это было ново. Сидеть вот так рядом с Кроули, рука в руке, медленно сгорать от его обжигающих взглядов и знать, чёрт побери, знать, что им теперь всё позволено, абсолютно всё. От этой мысли просто захватывало дух.

Но ужин их подходил к концу. И, как бы ни мечтал Кроули вечно держать его за руку, им пришлось расцепить ладони. Они вышли на улицу и остановились на ступеньках.

— Куда теперь? — спросил Кроули и сделал один шаг к Азирафелю. Всего один маленький шаг, а сердце его вновь застучало в груди с огромной скоростью.

— Домой, — выдавил Азирафель. — В Сохо.

Кроули кивнул и молча направился к машине. Пока они добирались до магазина, Кроули казался каким-то притихшим. Он снова снял очки, и Азирафель увидел, что его глаза потухли и ясно различил на лбу нахмуренную складку. Приехали они очень быстро. Нужно было выходить, но оба медлили. Азирафель склонил голову к плечу.

— Зайдёшь на минутку? — спросил он. И увидел, как Кроули практически воскрес при этих словах. Он буквально выпорхнул из машины и, мгновенно облетев её кругом, открыл дверцу со стороны Азирафеля.

— Право, Кроули, не стоило… — но тут увидел протянутую к нему руку и заулыбался. Этот маневр нужен был Кроули для того, чтобы вернуть себе ладонь Азирафеля.

Азирафель с удовольствием опёрся на поставленную руку и вышел из машины. И Кроули, разумеется, не отпустил его, снова вцепляясь в его пальцы мёртвой хваткой. Но Азирафель и не думал возражать. Так, держась за руки, они и зашли в книжный магазин.

Колокольчик звякнул, дверь захлопнулась. Они остановились на пороге.

— К-кофе? — заикаясь, спросил Азирафель.

В ответ Кроули поднял руку, до сих пор державшую Азирафеля, и вдруг прижал его пальцы к своим губам.

Прикосновение это внезапно обожгло Азирафеля. И к черту ответственность, подумал он. Пусть летят в тартары все страхи и неуместные опасения. Сейчас напротив него существо, которое было рядом с ним долгие тысячелетия. Небеса всё это время молчали или слали сухие записки, или являли очередного посланника с суровым выговором. И только Кроули был всегда поблизости, поддерживал его, молча сочувствовал, всегда предлагал помощь и делился своими радостями и горестями. Демон, вечный враг, соперник, противник… друг… самый дорогой и близкий на свете… возлюбленный?

Азирафель мягко высвободил руку из пальцев Кроули. И, не обращая внимания на его разочарованный вздох, обхватил ладонями лицо Кроули. Медленно потянул к себе. И увидел, как округлились глаза Кроули, как жадно потянулся он навстречу Азирафелю, и почувствовал, как губы их, наконец, встретились.

Азирафель закрыл глаза, погружаясь в тёплое море ощущений от нежного поцелуя. Он буквально качался и плыл на волнах блаженства. Губы Кроули касались его так осторожно, так трепетно, что Азирафель таял от этой невыразимой нежности. Боже, как глуп он был! Сколько времени прошло после неслучившегося конца света, сколько поцелуев с Кроули он потерял…

Азирафель не мог насытиться этим поцелуем. Он всё касался губ Кроули, ощущал, как они вздрагивают и подаются под его губами, и понимал, что он пропал, с этой самой минуты и навсегда.

Когда они, наконец, разорвали поцелуй, и снова встретились взглядами, лица у обоих были слегка ошалевшими. По крайней мере, Кроули показался Азирафелю опьяневшим от этого поцелуя, а сам он ощущал себя не менее хмельным.

— Ангел… — наконец, выдохнул Кроули восхищенно и уронил голову на его плечо. — Ангел…

Азирафель погладил его затылок, прижимая к себе его голову.

— Кроули, я так счастлив, — прошептал ему в ответ Азирафель. И вдруг услышал тихий всхлип на своём плече. Кроули снова поднял голову, и Азирафель увидел, что глаза его блестят от слёз. Но лицо его выглядело таким счастливым, что Азирафель молча взял его за руку и потянул к дивану.

Они сидели в магазине всю ночь. Держались за руки и разговаривали без остановки. Им было, что обсудить друг с другом. Кроули часто жестикулировал свободной рукой, эмоционально и громко говорил, и беспрестанно улыбался широкой и совершенно счастливой улыбкой. Азирафель тоже говорил много, часто краснея, качая головой, прикладывая руку к груди.

А когда они уставали от разговоров, то шли на кухню и пили чай. И снова разговаривали.

В конце концов, Кроули уснул на том же диване, положив голову на колени Азирафеля, но так и не выпустив его ладонь. Лишь когда его сон стал совсем глубок и крепок, и Кроули расслабился, Азирафель осторожно выпутал свою руку из его пальцев. Остаток ночи он сидел, перебирая волосы Кроули, смотрел, как он спит, и бесконечная нежность затапливала его с головой.


	16. День 16. Распятие

Утро шестнадцатого декабря началось для Азирафеля максимально непривычно. Пожалуй, это было самое нестандартное утро во всей его жизни. Потому что ни один ещё день его не начинался с пробуждения Кроули, спящего на его коленях.

Кроули глубоко вздохнул, легко потянулся, открыл глаза. И встретился взглядом с Азирафелем. Глаза его мгновенно потеплели, на губах появилась слабая улыбка.

— Мне снился такой удивительный сон, — хрипло проговорил он. — Ты не поверишь, Азирафель. Во сне я целовался с одним ангелом.

Азирафель улыбнулся.

— Надеюсь, он был хорош? — поинтересовался он.

— О, дьявольски хорош, и горяч, как сто чертей.

— Кроули, не выражайся, — строго осадил его Азирафель.

— Но мы же не в церкви, — фыркнул он и сел на диване. Потом положил голову на плечо Азирафеля. — Доброе утро, ангел.

— Доброе утро, Кроули. Надеюсь, ты хорошо спал.

— Это была самая восхитительная ночь в моей жизни, — пробормотал Кроули. — Надеюсь, мне позволят и следующую провести на той же подушке… — И Кроули нежно коснулся губами шеи Азирафеля.

— Я бы на это не надеялся, — рассмеялся Азирафель, ощущая, как от его поцелуя по всему телу разбегаются колючие мурашки. — Считай сегодняшнюю ночь исключением из правил. Хотя, буду откровенен, мне тоже понравилось.

Кроули взглянул ему в лицо и хитро прищурился.

— Азирафель, признайся честно. Использовал меня ночью как подставку для книги?

Азирафель залился краской до самого лба. Потом легонько щелкнул Кроули по носу.

— А почему бы нам не подняться сейчас на второй этаж и не открыть сегодняшний сюрприз? — спросил Азирафель вместо ответа.

Через несколько минут они оба уже стояли в комнате с камином. Кроули облокотился о камин и смотрел на Азирафеля. В глазах его читалось такое обожание, что Азирафель смутился и стал путаться в бумажной обёртке свёртка номер «16».

Наконец, он справился с упаковкой, и достал очередной артефакт из коллекции Кроули. Это было распятие. Оно было довольно увесистым, длиной в полторы ладони, отлитым, по всей видимости, из серебра. Но от времени крест сильно потемнел, и казался теперь почти чёрным.

Азирафель поднял взгляд на Кроули.

— Распятие? — спросил он изумлённо. — Неужели? …

Кроули кивнул:

— Мне говорили, оно принадлежало Святому Августину, — улыбнулся он.

Это было в конце 14 столетия. Азирафель проезжал мимо одной деревеньки. Вообще-то он направлялся в Лондон, но до города ещё оставалось много часов пути, и он решил заехать в деревню, поискать таверну, перекусить и отдохнуть.

Уже сидя в тесном и довольно грязном трактире, Азирафель пожалел о своём решении. Но его лошадь нуждалась в отдыхе больше, чем он сам, поэтому он, скрепя сердце, решил остаться. Он с сомнением заглядывал в кувшин с пивом, который поставили ему на стол и решал, можно ли это пить, как услышал рядом с собой знакомый голос.

— Азирафель? Вот уж не ожидал встретить тебя здесь, да ещё и в таком виде!

Азирафель резко повернулся и обнаружил за своей спиной Кроули. И это его, скорее, было странно видеть в этом глухом месте в том образе, который он себе выбрал.

— Мой вид как раз соответствует месту и времени, — слегка обиженно возразил Азирафель. — Если ты выглядишь как зажиточный феодал, у людей обычно не вызывает вопросов, куда ты едешь и зачем. Но вот увидеть тебя в виде монаха… Кроули… — Азирафель с осуждением покачал головой.

Кроули пожал плечами и кивнул на свободную скамью. Дождался молчаливого приглашения в виде ответного и кивка, и уселся за стол напротив Азирафеля. Затем сунул нос в кувшин. Поморщился.

— Ну и дрянь, — произнёс он брезгливо. — Напрасно придираешься, ангел. Учитывая то, что в стране смута, и на каждом углу то и дело крестьяне норовят взяться за вилы, выглядеть странствующим монахом сейчас гораздо безопаснее, чем богатым лордом. Доказывай потом конторе, за что тебя лишили казённого тела…

Азирафель поджал губы и отряхнул запачкавшуюся манжету.

— Так какими судьбами тебя занесло сюда, Кроули? — степенно спросил он, решив проигнорировать его замечания насчёт внешнего вида.

— Направлялся к побережью, у меня там дело, — проговорил Кроули, слегка скривившись.

Азирафель сочувственно покивал. Пускаться в такой дальний путь по раскисшим от непогоды дорогам было очень утомительным предприятием.

— А ты? — в свою очередь поинтересовался Кроули.

— Я как раз закончил свои дела и направляюсь в Лондон, — объяснил Азирафель. Он вытащил из дорожного мешка завёрнутый в холстину свёрток. — Ездил за этой реликвией, — сообщил он, показывая Кроули содержимое свёртка.

— Распятие? — поднял бровь демон.

— Да, очень ценное. Говорят, принадлежало самому Святому Августину. Думаю, будет неплохо смотреться на стене в моём доме, — сказал Азирафель, снова заворачивая его в ткань.

— Так ты проделал такой путь ради какой-то безделушки? — фыркнул Кроули.

Азирафель оскорблённо поднял подбородок, собираясь с достоинством ему возразить, как вдруг снаружи послышался шум, и в ту же минуту в таверну ворвалась толпа оборванных и невероятно свирепо выглядящих людей. Они как раз соответствовали недавним словам Кроули: все, как один, держали в руках вилы и мотыги и явно когда-то являлись мирными крестьянами. До того, как в их деревню наведались Чума и Голод, разумеется.

Азирафель встревоженно оглянулся на шумящую и потрясающую своими орудиями толпу. Один из предводителей шайки вытянул к нему руку и заорал:

— Вот он! Проклятый землевладелец! Причина всех наших бед и несчастий!

Толпа крестьян взревела и начала напирать. Азирафель вскочил, пытаясь образумить людей:

— Добрые жители! Уверяю вас, вы глубоко заблуждаетесь! Умоляю вас сложить орудия и разойтись по домам!

Но главарь шайки закричал:

— Бей гада! — и остальные тут же подхватили его рёв. Азирафель отступил на шаг назад.

— Я ещё раз настоятельно… — начал он, волнуясь, но в этот момент вперёд выступил Кроули, который до этого молчал, с беспокойством наблюдая за взбешенными крестьянами.

— Люди! Вы ошиблись! Это не землевладелец! — завопил он внезапно. — Это сам дьявол! — и Кроули указал пальцем на Азирафеля, пятившегося к стене.

Толпа сразу притихла, настороженно осматривая нового участника представления.

— Чем докажешь? — недоверчиво выкрикнул кто-то от двери.

Кроули развернулся к Азирафелю и движением глаз указал ему отойти подальше. Азирафель понимающе кивнул и снова сделал вид, что пятится к стене от страха. Впрочем, это было нетрудно, толпа крестьян внушала ему серьёзные опасения.

Кроули незаметно щелкнул пальцами, и кувшин с пивом, стоявший на их столе, с треском разлетелся на черепки, разливая своё дурно пахнущее содержимое на стол и пол.

Люди перепугались.

— Колдовство! — послышались крики, — он дьявол! Храни нас господь!

Передние начали в страхе напирать на задних, началась давка.

— Сжечь таверну вместе с дьяволом! — выкрикнул предводитель, ещё не растеряв боевого настроя.

— Эй! — возмущенно воскликнул Азирафель, обращаясь не столько к толпе, сколько к Кроули. — Это ещё хуже!

— Не беспокойся, ангел, я всё улажу, — быстрым шёпотом ответил Кроули и подхватил со стола драгоценную реликвию Азирафеля.

— Не бойтесь, жители деревни! Перед вами великий экзорцист! Я изгоню дьявола обратно в Ад! А вы расходитесь по домам, нечего тут шуметь.

И Кроули, грозно потрясая крестом в вытянутой руке, направился к Азирафелю.

— Ты знаешь какую-нибудь молитву, изгоняющую бесов? — спросил он тихо.

Азирафель мотнул головой.

— Боюсь, я не очень силён в молитвах, Кроули.

— Досадно, я тоже. Ладно, будем импровизировать.

Он оглянулся на крестьян. Толпа значительно поредела, остались лишь несколько самых отчаянных и любопытных. Кроули громко выкрикнул:

— Именем божьим повелеваю тебе, исчадье тьмы, отправляйся обратно в Ад!

Люди всё не расходились, и Азирафель подыграл ему:

— У тебя ничего не выйдет, жалкий монах! — И попытался расхохотаться зловещим смехом. Азирафелю показалось, что его смех вышел мало похожим на дьявольский, он скорее напоминал паническое хихиканье, но изрядно уже напуганным людям хватило и такого. В страхе побросав вилы, последние остатки толпы разбежались.

Азирафель, утирая вспотевший лоб, опустился на лавку. Кроули присел рядом, вертя в руке распятие.

— Ну и денёк, — проговорил он. — Никогда не думал, что изгонять демонов так утомительно.

— Ничего не могу сказать насчёт демонов, но людей ты изгнал просто мастерски. Спасибо, Кроули.

— Ох, не благодари, ангел, — махнул он рукой Азирафелю. — Если я не ошибаюсь, убегая, они прихватили твою лошадь.

Азирафель спохватился.

— В таком случае, мне лучше убраться отсюда как можно скорее. Ещё раз благодарю тебя, Кроули, — проговорил Азирафель и поспешно покинул таверну, начисто забыв про своё распятие.

…Азирафель положил тяжёлое распятие на каминную полку. Кроули медленно приблизился к нему.

— Ты, кажется, хотел повесить его дома, ангел, — проговорил он.

Азирафель улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Думаю, передам его в дар какому-нибудь музею, — ответил он. — Если ты не против, — добавил он поспешно.

— Совершенно не против, если мне перепадёт поцелуй, — сказал Кроули, обнимая Азирафеля за талию.

Азирафель тихо рассмеялся и тоже обнял его, притянул ближе. Легко поцеловал его в губы.

— Эй, разве это поцелуй? — возмутился Кроули, крепче сжимая его в объятиях. — Я требую ещё и по-настоящему.

— Целомудренным монахам и такого поцелуя было бы чересчур много, — лукаво произнёс Азирафель. — Сперва сходим в музей.

Впрочем, сам он, противореча своим же словам, с охотой снова прильнул к губам Кроули. И они долго потом целовались перед камином, не в силах разорвать поцелуй и выпустить друг друга из рук.

А потом собрались и поехали в Британский музей. Вместе.


	17. День 17. Пробка

Какими только правдами и неправдами пришлось воспользоваться Азирафелю, чтобы выпроводить Кроули из книжного магазина и уговорить вернуться домой! Разве что только он не стал читать экзорцизм. Впрочем, ни один из них так и не выучил до сих пор ни слова из этого обряда.

Азирафель рассчитывал поработать, но всё равно полночи провёл, переписываясь с Кроули, пока его не сморил сон. Телефон Азирафеля раскалился от того количества откровенных сообщений, которые он получил за это время. Почти во всех Кроули описывал свои эмоции и ощущения от поцелуев с ним, и Азирафель уже пожалел, что сам настоял на уходе Кроули сегодняшним вечером. Его сообщения изрядно подогревали воображение.

Впрочем, утром он уже заявился в магазин ни свет ни заря.

Азирафель в это время работал за своим письменным столом, но с удовольствием отвлёкся на поцелуй. Кроули сразу же обхватил его руками, прижал к себе со всей силы.

— Я скучал, — сказал он.

Азирафель положил голову ему на грудь, чувствуя, как губы Кроули тут же коснулись его макушки, а руки принялись нежно поглаживать спину. Азирафель даже закрыл глаза от удовольствия. Стоять и просто обниматься с Кроули было невообразимо прекрасно.

— Ты уже завтракал, ангел? — спросил Кроули.

— Ещё не успел.

— Может, сходим куда-нибудь? — предложил Кроули.

Азирафель поднял голову и немедленно оказался зацелован изголодавшимся за ночь демоном. Но у него совершенно не было ни сил, ни желания противиться его горячим губам.

Наконец, они смогли оторваться друг от друга на мгновенье, и Азирафель воспользовался паузой, чтобы ответить:

— С удовольствием. Но я хотел бы сначала открыть сегодняшний подарок, — проговорил он, чуть сбивчиво после долгого поцелуя.

— Как скажешь, ангел, — легко согласился Кроули.

И они поднялись по лестнице, причём Кроули всё ещё продолжал обнимать его одной рукой за талию, а Азирафель ни капли не возражал. Перед камином он вздохнул.

— Уже семнадцатый… — с сожалением проговорил он. — Осталось так мало. Кроули, ты превратил последние две недели моей жизни в настоящее чудо…

Кроули от этих слов откровенно смутился, отвёл глаза и так очаровательно покраснел, что Азирафель чуть не забыл о подарке и ощутил жгучее желание снова поцеловать его и не отпускать, пока оба они не начнут задыхаться.

Но он взял себя в руки, повернулся к каминной полке, выбрал коробочку с надписью «17». Внутри оказался небольшой предмет, напоминающий выточенную из какого-то мягкого дерева пробку. Азирафель внимательно осмотрел его со всех сторон и растерянно поглядел на Кроули.

— Прости, не могу припомнить. Что это?

Кроули протянул руку и взял похожий на пробку предмет.

— Просто деревянная заглушка для кувшина.

Азирафель всё ещё с непониманием смотрел на него. Кроули терпеливо вздохнул.

— Ты не мог забыть, ангел. Шумерское царство, славный город Аккад.

Лицо Азирафеля просияло.

— Посёлок вокруг храмового комплекса?

— Именно, — кивнул Кроули, довольный, что Азирафель начал вспоминать.

— Хозяйка дома на окраине… как же её звали? Ларса? — радостно воскликнул Азирафель.

— Да ты уже помнишь больше меня! Мне никогда не давались человеческие имена, их так много, всегда было сложно запомнить… — пробормотал Кроули.

А Азирафель уже погрузился в воспоминания.

— О, такая славная женщина была эта Ларса! Помню, часто смеялась. Говорила в шутку, что ты, Кроули, сын богов, спустившийся на землю.

— Этого я точно не помню…

А Азирафель помнил. Как они вдвоём с Кроули случайно встретились близ людского поселения и вместе вошли в поселок. У каждого из них были здесь дела, так почему бы не пройтись рядом друг с другом, если им по пути?

Добрая женщина ахала, спрашивала у путников, издалека ли они? Конечно, издалека, одежда вон запылилась, сандалии стоптаны. Скоро ночь, а чужестранцы без крова над головой. Устали поди. Вот тут на рогоже, возле очага, можно присесть. И голодны, наверняка, как львы?

Азирафель и Кроули переглянулись. Они вообще-то никогда не бывали голодны. Оба, разумеется, знали, что люди без пищи и воды не выживут, но ни одному, ни другому ещё не приходила в голову мысль, что их собственные тела тоже могли бы познакомиться с человеческой едой.

Хозяйка дома поставила перед ними блюдо с горячими лепешками и кувшин пива.

— Да вы ешьте, ешьте, не стесняйтесь, — подталкивала угощение к ним ближе славная женщина Ларса. Она села подле, украдкой вытирая платком набежавшую слезинку. И тут же поведала им свою историю. Был у неё старший сын, да уехал в далёкие страны, счастья искать, дома не сиделось. И была у неё дочь, да вышла замуж за иностранца, переехала к мужу в соседний город. А у Ларсы последний осёл недавно издох, даже к дочери погостить не выбраться, ноги-то уже не так хорошо ходят.

— А ты, милый, так на сына моего похож, — ласково гладила она по руке Азирафеля. — А ты, мой дорогой, не обессудь, мне дочь напомнил. У неё волосы, как у тебя, огненные, на спину спадают. Только глаза другие. Твои уж очень странные, ты только не серчай, но не человеческие совсем. Не сын ли ты какого бога, а милый человек?

Ларса смеялась, разламывала дымящиеся мягкие лепёшки. Азирафель, наконец, уступил её настойчивым просьбам, осторожно положил крошечный кусочек в рот, с опаской прожевал. Ощущения были очень необычными. Странными. Но назвать их неприятными было точно нельзя. Азирафель одобрительно закивал, прожёвывая хлеб, и принялся горячо благодарить хозяйку.

— Да что уж, — махнула рукой Ларса. — Может, и моему сыночку кто-нибудь поставит хлеба и нальёт пива. Да вы пейте, пейте же.

Она щедро разлила пиво по глиняным чашкам, сунула одну прямо в руку Кроули. Ласково улыбнулась, указала кивком, пей, мол. Кроули поднёс чашку ко рту под внимательным взглядом Азирафеля, пригубил глоток. Золотые глаза его вдруг вспыхнули.

Они сидели у гостеприимной женщины ещё какое-то время, слушая её рассказы о житье, о ремесле пряхи, о том, как тяжело сводить концы с концами, о нашествии саранчи на храмовые поля, о разливах двух великих рек. А потом распрощались. Добрая Ларса не отпустила их без кувшина с оставшимся пивом и лепёшек в узелке.

— Ну, — проговорил Азирафель, когда они вышли из тесного домика, где жила женщина, — мне нужно идти в храм.

— А мне туда, во дворец правителя, — указал рукой Кроули в противоположную сторону. — Бери, — передал он Азирафелю узелок с провизией.

— Я, пожалуй, оставлю себе только хлеб, — проговорил Азирафель. Он вытащил кувшин, проверил, крепко ли сидит затычка, и передал его Кроули. — Я заметил, пиво тебе понравилось.

Кроули принял из его рук пиво, взвесил кувшин в руке.

— Ладно, бывай, ангел.

— Всего хорошего, Кроули.

И они пошли каждый своим путём.

— Воистину, первый раз никогда не забывается, — задумчиво проговорил Азирафель, перекатывая на ладони потемневшую от времени пробку.

Кроули обнял его со спины, прижался всем своим гибким, обжигающе горячим телом. Зарылся носом в шею.

— Ангел, почему с тобой каждый раз, как первый? — промурлыкал он, целуя обнажённую кожу на шее.

Азирафель поёжился от внезапно накатившего острого удовольствия. Как же у Кроули получается так легко сводить его с ума?

— Кроули, мы, кажется, собирались куда-то сходить перекусить.

— М-м-м, разве? — откликнулся Кроули, продолжая покрывать его шею жаркими поцелуями.

— Ах… Я уже и сам не уверен… — прошептал Азирафель, сдаваясь.

В конце концов, пища была не столь необходима его телу. А вот без поцелуев Кроули он бы этот день не пережил.


	18. День 18. Свеча

Они всё-таки вырвались из дома, но гораздо ближе к вечеру. Поужинали в ближайшем кафе и вернулись обратно. Азирафель уже не намекал, что Кроули стоило бы уехать в свою квартиру. Он не мог помыслить о том, чтобы добровольно расстаться с ним хотя бы на один вечер.

После возвращения из кафе они очень приятно проводили время. Азирафель работал, сидя за столом, Кроули лежал на диване и сосредоточенно копался в смартфоне. Время от времени Азирафель отвлекался от своих дел, чтобы присоединиться к Кроули, и тогда они снова принимались целоваться. Губы Азирафеля уже горели от частых поцелуев, но он всё никак не мог насытиться.

Почему, думал он, за что даётся такое счастье? Он спокойно жил тысячи лет, ощущая смутную привязанность к Кроули, больше похожую на благодарность за его дружбу и постоянное присутствие в своей жизни. Но никогда не мог представить, в какое чувство выльется эта привязанность, каким слабым и беззащитным окажется он перед этой мощной силой…

Неужели Кроули жил с этим чувством постоянно? Только теперь Азирафель, ежедневно перебирая в памяти драгоценные моменты из их прошлого, благодаря подаркам Кроули, начинал понимать, что означали все те его странные взгляды и долгие вздохи. И мучительно краснел, думая, каким же наивным он казался со стороны.

Зато теперь он может, полностью осознавая свои чувства к Кроули, каждый день смотреть ему в глаза, обнимать его тело и без конца жадно целовать его губы. И, возможно, если ему и в самом деле, стало мало одних объятий и поцелуев, Азирафель был бы не против… Но не мешало бы сначала узнать мнение Кроули.

Тут на часах пробило полночь. Азирафель оторвался от книги, в чтение которой погрузился, пока Кроули начал постепенно задрёмывать, снова уютно пристроившись головой на его коленях.

— Двенадцать… — задумчиво произнёс Азирафель.

— Что, ангел, сейчас твой уютный диван превратится в тыкву? Я не согласен, — сонно пробормотал Кроули.

Азирафель нежно провёл ладонью по его волосам.

— Я подумал, что уже наступило восемнадцатое декабря. Значит, можно открывать следующий сюрприз.

— Нетерпеливый ангел, — вздохнул Кроули. — Но мне это нравится!

Он поднялся с дивана и подал руку Азирафелю. Потом поймал его ладонь и быстро притянул Азирафеля в свои объятия. Ласково погладил по щеке.

— Надеюсь, ты не разочаруешься, — тихо сказал он.

После такого предисловия любопытство Азирафеля разгорелось ещё сильнее. Он поспешно поднялся на второй этаж и первым оказался у камина. Подобрал с каминной полки восемнадцатый свёрток. В это время Кроули, который шёл следом, приблизился к нему, заглянул из-за спины, опуская подбородок на плечо Азирафеля.

От его касания по телу снова прокатилась мягкая тёплая волна. Присутствие Кроули волновало Азирафеля всё больше. Он уже не мог игнорировать желания своего тела, становившиеся всё более откровенными. Кроули пробуждал в нём давно дремавшую чувственность, о которой Азирафель и думать забыл столетия назад. Но последние дни, наполненные жаркими поцелуями и крепкими объятиями, расшевелили его человеческое тело. И теперь оно просто молило о большем.

Азирафель даже поёжился, так сильны были накатившие на него эмоции. Он с трудом сосредоточился на распаковке. Тепло кожи Кроули, который прижимался сейчас щекой к его лицу, ужасно отвлекало его.

Азирафель открыл свёрток. Внутри оказалась…

— Свеча? — Азирафель немного озадаченно скосил взгляд в сторону Кроули. — Не припомню ничего, с ней связанного.

До его носа донеслись легкие ароматы ванили и корицы. Кроули тихонько хмыкнул, и Азирафель сразу же догадался.

— Это просто свеча, верно? За ней нет никаких воспоминаний тысячелетней давности?

Кроули обошел его кругом и встал перед ним.

— Нет, — качнул он головой. — Это просто свеча, ангел. Для создания романтичной обстановки.

Азирафель сощурил глаза, пристально глядя на него.

— Так. Но ведь восемнадцать дней назад ни о какой романтике между нами и речи не было… Кроули? — в голосе Азирафеля послышалась строгость.

— А что здесь такого? — тут же начал защищаться Кроули. — Я не могу подарить лучшему другу к приближающемуся Рождеству ароматизированную свечу? — он даже поднял брови от возмущения.

— Выглядит так, будто ты всё заранее распланировал.

— О, не приписывай мне такого коварства, Азирафель. Я, конечно, демон, но это был бы слишком хитрый план даже для меня.

Он протянул руку к свече и сказал:

— Позволь мне?

Азирафель отдал ему свечку, и Кроули примостил её на каминной полке. Лёгкий щелчок пальцами, и свеча загорелась ровным бездымным пламенем.

Кроули сделал плавное движение к Азирафелю, и его руки оказались на его талии.

— Согласись, теперь комната получила плюс сто очков к романтике, — с довольной улыбкой произнес он.

Азирафель покачал головой.

— Вы, демоны, ничего не понимаете в романтике, — со вздохом сказал он.

Он взмахнул рукой, и вдруг все свободные поверхности гостиной оказались уставленными точно такими же свечами. Свечи толпились на каминной полке, на столике у кресла, на подоконнике и даже на полу с обеих сторон электрокамина.

Кроули закрутил головой, рассматривая все чудом возникшие свечи разом.

— Вот это я называю романтичной обстановкой, — гордо проговорил Азирафель. — Только мне понадобится твоя помощь с огнём. Разжигать у меня выходит неважно, могу и промахнуться.

— О, ангел. Ты всегда плохо умел врать, — протянул Кроули. Его лицо было теперь очень близко. Азирафель не мог отвести взгляд от его губ, пока Кроули тихо шептал эти слова. Его руки, обнимающие Азирафеля, заметно подрагивали. — Что-что, а разжигать ты умеешь блестяще. По крайней мере, лично я горю уже шесть…

И тут Азирафель не выдержал и коснулся губами его губ.

— … тысяч лет… — выдохнул Кроули, всё-таки закончив фразу. И щёлкнул пальцами. Все те десятки свечей, что оказались в комнате благодаря чуду Азирафеля, разом вспыхнули. И Азирафель увидел, как их свет отразился в глазах Кроули, абсолютно круглых, блестящих и совершенно безумных. Ах, как было приятно окунуться вслед за ним в тот же самый омут безумия!

Азирафель снова поцеловал Кроули, но теперь долго не мог от него оторваться. Он целовал его страстно, жадно, понимая, что они стоят сейчас на пороге, когда один поцелуй может стать ключом к тому, что последует за ним. И оба были совершенно не против перешагнуть этот порог.

Азирафель на мгновение прервался, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, а Кроули уже начал целовать его шею, медленно спускаясь по ней всё ниже. Он аккуратно поддел пальцем воротничок рубашки и прижался губами к обнажившемуся участку кожи. Азирафель вздрогнул.

Кроули поспешно отстранился. Посмотрел на него, обеспокоенно ища глазами его взгляд.

— Тебе не нравится? — чуть виновато спросил он.

Азирафель мотнул головой и снова притянул к себе Кроули. Пристально посмотрел ему в глаза. Выражение лица Кроули было восхитительно. Он одновременно был напуган тем, что, возможно, поторопился со смелыми поцелуями, и в то же время глаза его горели таким желанием продолжать и ни в коем случае не останавливаться, что Азирафель почувствовал, как снова вздрагивает. Но теперь это была дрожь предвкушения.

Азирафель молча положил руку ему на грудь. Пальцы его скользнули ниже и коснулись пуговиц на пиджаке.

Кроули проследил взглядом их движение, и глаза его буквально вспыхнули. Он с готовностью потянулся к Азирафелю, пока пальцы того медленно расстегивали чёрный пиджак. Азирафель помог ему стянуть его и принялся теперь за жилет. Кроули снова поцеловал его в шею, попутно обдав кожу Азирафеля обжигающе жарким дыханием. Это показалось Азирафелю нечестным приёмом, потому что пальцы его тотчас запутались в пуговицах, а колени предательски ослабли.

— Ангел, пожалуйста, скажи, что в твоём доме имеется спальня, — выдохнул ему в ухо Кроули.

Азирафель невольно поёжился и от приятного ощущения мурашек по коже и от откровенности этого вопроса.

— Есть, — прошептал он. — Я тоже иногда сплю, Кроули.

— Ага, я помню, в пижаме… — произнёс Кроули, продолжая целовать его шею и одновременно распутывать узел галстука-бабочки.

Азирафель слегка откинул голову назад, подставляясь под поцелуи.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что сегодня ночью пижаму доставать не стоит… — проговорил он.

А потом они разом забыли о том, что в этом мире существуют пижамы, спальни, подушки и мягкие матрасы. Они опустились прямо на пушистый ковёр перед камином, продолжая раздевать друг друга, целоваться и смотреть, бесконечно смотреть в глаза друг другу.

— Я люблю тебя, Кроули, — прошептал Азирафель, чувствуя, что тонет в глубине блестящих змеиных глаз.

Кроули крепко обнял его, утягивая за собой на ковёр, покрывая поцелуями лицо, шею, грудь Азирафеля, везде, куда он мог дотянуться.

— Ангел, если бы ты только знал… — говорил он, продолжая отчаянно и нежно его целовать. — Если бы только знал, как я тебя люблю…

А потом слова сменились на вздохи, которые очень скоро перешли уже в настоящие стоны. И свечи горели в этой комнате всю ночь, и ангел и демон любили друг друга до самого рассвета.


	19. День 19. Чудо света

Под утро они всё-таки перебрались в спальню и мгновенно заснули, крепко обнявшись, ни на секунду не желая разлучаться друг с другом. Даже Азирафеля сморил сон, едва его голова коснулась подушки. Он только успел подумать, что никогда ещё не был так счастлив, как сегодняшней ночью, как отключился, прижимая к себе уже спящего Кроули.

Они проспали половину дня, когда Азирафель, наконец, проснулся. Окно в комнате было занавешено, но даже сквозь шторы пробивался серый свет зимнего пасмурного дня. Азирафель перевёл взгляд на Кроули, и у него снова перехватило дух. Как же он был красив в эту минуту! Рыжие растрепанные волосы казались в слабом свете темнее, чем были на самом деле. Глаза Кроули были закрыты, он спокойно спал. Сквозь яркие губы вырывалось равномерное сонное дыхание. Азирафель смотрел на его губы и не мог не вспоминать, какие жаркие поцелуи вчера срывал с них. Смотрел на разметавшиеся по подушке волосы Кроули и думал, как приятно было запутывать в них свои пальцы. Ласкал взглядом обнажённые плечи и понимал, что нестерпимо хочет снова прижаться губами к тёплой коже и ощутить её вкус и запах.

Но он не желал будить Кроули, и поэтому молча любовался спящим демоном. Его демоном. Эта мысль снова возникла в его сознании, как и вчера ночью, и наполнила Азирафеля трепетом. Он точно такой же «его демон», как и сам Азирафель — ангел Кроули.

И только об одном жалел Азирафель: слишком долгий путь пришлось проделать им обоим, чтобы сегодняшним утром проснуться в одной постели. Зато теперь все дни и ночи можно делить с Кроули. Можно обнимать его и целовать. Каждая минута с ним наедине теперь принадлежит Азирафелю. И вздохи, и стоны, которые срываются с этих губ, — все его. И это прекрасное тело рядом с ним, такое расслабленное во сне и обманчиво хрупкое, тоже принадлежит ему.

Азирафель всё-таки не удержался, и осторожно провёл рукой по голому плечу, не закрытому одеялом. Кроули тотчас отреагировал, не открывая глаз. Он что-то неразборчиво промычал и обвил руками (и ногами) Азирафеля, крепко прижимаясь к нему. Пробормотал, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Азирафеля:

— Ангел, давай не будем вылезать из постели в ближайшие сто лет?

Азирафель тихо рассмеялся, обнимая его в ответ, поглаживая по спине.

— Боюсь, я не смогу спать так долго, мой дорогой.

— А я разве сказал, что мы будем спать? — услышал он негромкий, с хрипотцой голос Кроули и вдруг почувствовал, как по его груди скользнул влажный горячий язык.

Азирафель судорожно выдохнул и ощутил, как сразу засаднило кожу на плечах и спине, исцарапанную за ночь вдоль и поперёк чьими-то чересчур острыми ногтями.

— Ста лет не обещаю, — проговорил Азирафель, тоже невольно понижая голос. — Но в ближайший час я эту постель покидать не собираюсь.

…До гостиной с камином они добрались только поздним вечером. Комната всё ещё была заполнена вчерашними, уже изрядно оплывшими свечами, потушенными Азирафелем ещё вчера, перед тем, как они перебрались в спальню. В воздухе витал почти приторный запах ванили с примесью корицы. И один только взгляд на пушистый ковёр перед камином заставил щёки Азирафеля запылать жарким румянцем.

Тем не менее, Азирафель уверенно направился к каминной полке и выбрал первый в ряду свёрток, на котором стояла цифра «19». Кроули в это время развалился в кресле, закинув длинные босые ноги на подлокотник. Азирафель уже был полностью одет, включая непременный галстук-бабочку, а на Кроули из одежды красовались только узкие чёрные джинсы. Никогда ещё в глазах Азирафеля он не выглядел более домашним и более привлекательным.

Азирафель развернул подарок, и на ладони его оказался небольшой камень. А если точнее — кусочек обожженной глины, затвердевший от времени. Одного взгляда на этот артефакт хватило Азирафелю, чтобы понять: за этим комочком скрывается очередная история из прошлого, только он пока не знал, какая. И поэтому обратился за помощью к Кроули.

— Мне нужна подсказка, — развёл руками Азирафель.

Кроули покачал босой пяткой.

— Хорошо, — согласился он. — За двести пятьдесят лет до нашей встречи на Голгофском холме.

Азирафель обхватил пальцами подбородок, задумчиво прищурил глаза. Ещё раз внимательно осмотрел обломок в своей руке.

— Где же я был в это время? — проговорил он, обращаясь к самому себе. — Где мы были, — тут же поправился Азирафель.

— Там, где тепло, — сжалился Кроули, давая ему вторую подсказку. — И кругом море.

— Тепло… море… Мы были на острове! — поднял голову Азирафель и поглядел на Кроули, ожидая подтверждения. Кроули утвердительно кивнул. — Хм, дай-ка подумать. Крит… Сардиния?

— Не-ет, — протянул Кроули.

— Мальта? Кипр? Лесбос?

— Ангел, не гадай. Вспомни, у нас было почти одинаковое задание.

Азирафель хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Родос! — воскликнул он, наконец.

Кроули поднял большой палец вверх.

— Бинго!

— Но тогда… Кроули, тогда этот кусочек не может быть ничем иным, кроме…

В 280 году до н. э. Азирафель облюбовал своим местом жительства остров Родос. Он побывал почти на всех островах Средиземного моря, но дольше всего задержался именно здесь. И вовсе не по той причине, что, по чистой случайности, в это же время на Родосе обретался и его извечный противник — демон Кроули. Азирафелю было выдано задание: проследить за ходом работ по возведению некой статуи.

Её постройка преследовала благие цели. Будущий колосс должен был служить маяком для прибывающих в гавань судов, был призван воспевать мир (статую строили на средства, вырученные за обломки осадных орудий, оставшихся со времен недавнего сражения), а также прославлять труд великих мастеров и скульпторов того времени.

Азирафель поселился рядом с домом мастера Хареса. Именно этому скульптору Небеса хотели доверить постройку статуи.

— Пусть сваяет статую, не слишком большую, метров восемнадцати хватит. Остров расположен в высокосейсмичной зоне, выше строить уже нецелесообразно, — наказывал Азирафелю Гавриил перед отправкой на Родос. — И не позволяй проискам тёмных сил сбить его с толку. А то знаю я тебя, — махнул он рукой напоследок.

И вот Азирафель уже живёт в скромном, белоснежном, как и все прочие постройки Родоса, каменном домишке. В тесном дворике его растёт виноградник, даруя густую тень в жаркие дни и сладкие ягоды к столу. А из соседнего дома каждый вечер к нему на огонёк заглядывает тот, чьим проискам и должен был отчаянно препятствовать Азирафель.

Кроули разлил вино из узкогорлого изящного кувшина по чашам, подвинул одну Азирафелю, из второй отпил сам. Они сидели на циновках на плоской крыше домика Азирафеля. На западе над морем ещё догорала алая полоса заката, а на востоке уже высыпали первые звёзды.

— Харес согласился взяться за работу, — похвастался Азирафель, поднося свою чашу ко рту. — Вчера я, наконец, убедил его, что жители Родоса предлагают достойную цену за будущую статую.

Кроули хмыкнул и щелчком пальца смахнул с тёмного хитона невидимую соринку.

— Что ж, похвально, ангел, — произнёс он. — Есть, чем гордиться. Но это было вчера. А сегодня Харес отправил посланников от города восвояси.

— Что?! — Азирафель даже привстал с места. — Это ты постарался?

— Всего лишь намекнул, что негоже ваять такую крохотную статую в честь Гелиоса, это ведь может и оскорбить бога солнца.

— Кроули! — возмутился Азирафель.

— И посоветовал увеличить её размеры в два раза, — закончил он.

Азирафель широко раскрыл глаза.

— Но как же так, — растерялся он. — Горожане собрали всё, что могли. Высокая статуя потребует больше материалов, больше средств… Откуда он собирается брать на это деньги?

— А это уже не моя проблема, — произнёс Кроули несколько в сторону. — В мою задачу входило не допустить строительства колосса. И я этого добился. Финансов для такой статуи нет, а на меньшие размеры мастер Харес уже не согласен.

Азирафель покачал головой и сделал большой глоток из своей чаши.

Через двенадцать лет Азирафель вновь оказался на Родосе. Он стоял в гавани, любуясь на свежепостроенную величественную статую, возвышающуюся над городом. Глиняная статуя, покрытая ослепительно сверкающими на солнце листами бронзы, изображала молодого юношу с шипастой короной на голове, с плащом за спиной и факелом в руке. Высотой она была в два раза больше изначально запланированной.

Вдруг позади себя он услышал знакомый голос и поспешно оглянулся. Он увидел Кроули. Демон был в том же чёрном хитоне. Его огненные локоны вились по плечам, а лицо почему-то казалось опечаленным.

— Любуюсь на Колосса Родосского, — сообщил Азирафель очевидную вещь, чтобы не молчать. — Слава о нём гремит на весь мир. Должен тебя поздравить, твоя идея с высотой статуи была превосходна. Так она выглядит гораздо внушительнее.

Кроули скривился.

— Моей идеей было не дать Харесу её построить. А глупый человек влез в долги и всё-таки завершил строительство. Что за болван! — в сердцах воскликнул он.

Азирафель сочувственно покивал.

— Тебе влепили выговор?

Кроули слабо махнул рукой.

— Не в этом дело. Я только что узнал. Мастер Харес не смог рассчитаться с кредиторами и с горя принял яд. Он умер сегодня утром в своём доме…

Азирафель прижал ладонь ко рту.

— Зато Колосс стоит… — произнёс Кроули и совсем повесил голову.

Азирафель вдруг почувствовал острое желание приободрить демона, сказать ему несколько слов утешения. Это было странное желание. Он тут же укорил себя за него, но, несмотря на это, всё же протянул руку и дотронулся до плеча Кроули.

Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности и с опаской уставился на Азирафеля, чуя подвох. Но Азирафель вздохнул и сказал, несильно сжимая пальцы на его плече:

— Я не думаю, что ты должен винить себя в его смерти, Кроули.

Демон кивнул.

— Ты просто делал свою работу, кто же мог подумать, что скульптор возьмётся ваять статую себе в убыток.

Кроули вздохнул и снова кивнул.

— Может, пойдём ко мне? — предложил Азирафель, и Кроули, округлив глаза, вперил в него окончательно шокированный взгляд. — Выпьем вина, побеседуем, — продолжил Азирафель и услышал, как Кроули с шумом выдохнул. — Из моего дома открывается отличный вид на Колосса, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

Через пятьдесят лет Азирафель уже обосновался на Кипре, когда до него дошли известия о родосском землетрясении. Колосс рухнул, не устояв на своих глиняных ногах. Азирафель получил строгий выговор от Гавриила, но всё время, пока суровый начальник его пропесочивал, он, вжав голову в плечи, думал о том, что Кроули наверняка получил, наконец, заслуженную награду, и эта мысль парадоксально грела его.

— Значит, ты вернулся на Родос и… просто отковырял от него этот кусочек? — спросил Азирафель.

Кроули ухмыльнулся.

— Примерно так. А что было делать, ангел, Колосс валялся у них под ногами ещё восемьсот лет. Если бы его не расплавили, то, в конце концов, растащили бы на сувениры.

Азирафель положил кусочек бывшего чуда света на каминную полку. Приблизился к креслу, на котором всё ещё возлежал Кроули, и медленно опустился рядом с ним на пол. Прижался лицом к его груди. Кроули, не раздумывая, обнял Азирафеля за плечи.

— Спасибо за новую порцию воспоминаний, мой дорогой, — глухо проговорил Азирафель.

— Тебе спасибо, ангел, — возразил в ответ Кроули.

Азирафель поднял голову, в недоумении посмотрел на Кроули.

— Мне-то за что?

— За то, что поил вином. И за то, что не погнушался снизойти до утешения демона.

— Кроули… — Азирафель потянулся к нему и ласково коснулся его губ своими губами.

Много мыслей пронеслось в голове Азирафеля. Он думал о том, что они оба просто выполняли свою работу. О том, что, заключи они своё Соглашение на несколько веков раньше, на Земле до сих пор бы стоял Колосс Родосский. О том, что уже тогда Азирафель различал в глубине души Кроули искорку если не добра, то хотя бы сопереживания. Но вслух он сказал только одно, заглядывая прямо в прозрачные жёлтые глаза:

— Я люблю тебя, Кроули. Очень сильно.


	20. День 20. Свиток

Двадцатого декабря на улице с самого утра зарядил ледяной дождь. Кроули закутался в одеяло и отказался вылезать из постели, несмотря на все уговоры Азирафеля. Не помогло даже упоминание о погибающих без полива растениях в его квартире.

— То, что не убьёт их, сделает их сильнее, — равнодушно ответил на это Кроули и попытался затащить Азирафеля к себе. А когда эта попытка провалилась, Кроули завернулся в одеяло с головой и из-под толстого слоя ткани пробурчал, что не собирается покидать своё тёплое убежище до весны.

В конце концов Азирафелю пришлось заварить чай, принести поднос в спальню, и устроиться на второй половине кровати рядом с отчаянно замерзающим любовником.

Как это звучит… Любовник. Азирафель повторил это слово про себя несколько раз, с нежностью поглядывая на кончики рыжих вихров, торчащих из-под одеяла. Оно перекатывалось на языке, как леденец с пикантным вкусом. И нельзя сказать, что Азирафелю не нравился этот вкус.

— Кто придумал эту мерзкую погоду, ангел? — раздалось из-под одеяла глухое ворчание недовольного демона.

— Я полагаю, об этом тебе следует спрашивать не у меня, — спокойно отвечал Азирафель, прихлёбывая горячий чай с молоком. — А ты мог бы поселиться в стране с более подходящим тебе климатом, — указал он Кроули.

Одеяло откинулось, и из-под него показалось лицо Кроули, открывшего рот в безмолвном возмущении.

— Ангел! — подавился он весьма эмоциональными звуками. — Это ведь ты сам выбрал Лондон!

Этот ответ немного озадачил Азирафеля. Он поставил чашку на тумбочку у кровати.

— Постой. Ты хочешь сказать… — начал он, и его глаза расширились от внезапного понимания.

— Ну, конечно, Азирафель, — устало подтвердил Кроули. — Ты, в самом деле, только что понял?

Азирафель прижал ладонь ко рту.

— Я всегда думал, что это счастливое совпадение. Ну, то, что мы живём в одном городе…

— Счастливое совпадение — это то, что мы сейчас вдвоём в одной постели, — проговорил Кроули и всё-таки исхитрился и, цепко обхватив Азирафеля руками за плечи, утянул его к себе под одеяло. Тесно прижался к нему, обвив практически всем телом, пристроил голову на его плече и блаженно выдохнул:

— Поймал…

Но Азирафель всё ещё не удовлетворился ответом Кроули.

— Так, значит, ты сознательно поселился здесь, зная, что местный климат не самый благоприятный для тебя, только потому…

— Потому, что здесь поселился ты, — кивнул Кроули. — Я думал, это так очевидно, что даже не требует объяснений.

— Как видишь, потребовало. А есть ещё что-нибудь столь же очевидное, о чём я не знал? — спросил Азирафель, автоматически начиная поглаживать Кроули по спине. Его кожа на ощупь казалась очень теплой, почти горячей, а плечи были усыпаны мелкими веснушками, и Азирафель не смог удержаться. Он принялся целовать каждое маленькое пятнышко на коже Кроули, отчего тот прижался к нему ещё крепче и потёрся носом о шею Азирафеля.

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я говорил, прекрати меня отвлекать… — промурлыкал он. — Твои губы не дают сосредоточиться, ангел.

— Я уже передумал, — медленно проговорил Азирафель, не прекращая своего приятного занятия. — Пожалуй, мы успеем поговорить чуть позже.

…Это «чуть позже» наступило уже вечером, когда Азирафелю всё же удалось вытащить Кроули из постели и усадить, закутанного по уши в плед, перед электрокамином в гостиной. Кроули медленно потягивал горячий глинтвейн и без остановки проклинал дожди, зиму и промозглый проклятый Лондон. А Азирафель взял с полки свёрток с номером «20» и принялся с интересом его разворачивать.

Внутри оказался свиток. Пожелтевший, с обтрёпанными краями, перетянутый простой бечевкой, но, на взгляд Азирафеля как профессионального библиографа, сохранившийся настолько идеально, что это наводило мысли на использовании чуда.

Азирафель поднял взгляд на Кроули и увидел, что он тоже пристально на него смотрит.

— Египетский? — спросил Азирафель, благоговейно поглаживая пальцем хрустящую бумагу. — Я помню, мы пересекались в Египте несколько раз. При Рамзесе. И Аменхотепе. Но не припоминаю, чтобы там фигурировали свитки…

Кроули прыснул в свою чашку.

— У меня другие воспоминания, ангел. Сколько раз ни встречал тебя при дворе фараона, ты был по уши закопанным в папирусы. Но этот свиток не из Египта, — тем не менее сказал он и отпил глоток вина.

Азирафель не торопился разворачивать его, желая продлить ещё немного удовольствие от угадывания. Но память его уже услужливо тянула за кончик ниточку нового воспоминания, надежно запрятанного в её глубинах.

— Ох, Кроули, — выдохнул Азирафель, — только не говори, что это — один из свитков с виллы Луция в Геркулануме!

Кроули молча отсалютовал ему своей чашкой, подтверждая правдивость его догадки.

Азирафель оказался в Геркулануме в начале лета 79 года. Он прибыл в Римское государство по приглашению Луция Пизона, тестя самого Цезаря, очень образованного человека и большого почитателя науки и искусства. Азирафель приехал не с пустыми руками, он привёз в дар Луцию несколько редких свитков в сочинениями Сапфо и Катулла. Хозяин встретил его очень гостеприимно и радушно предоставил в свободное пользование Азирафеля свою библиотеку.

Азирафель с восторгом принял позволение ознакомиться с коллекцией свитков знаменитого покровителя искусств и засел в богатой библиотеке, забыв о том, что для приличия стоило иногда есть и спать, чтобы не вызывать странных вопросов. Лишь на третий день он очнулся и обнаружил, что вилла Луция была полна обитателями. Здесь гостили поэты, художники, музыканты. Очень уважал Луций и философов, вечерами устраивая в открытой галерее вокруг бассейна увлекательнейшие диспуты с их участием.

К удивлению Азирафеля среди гостей он встретил и Кроули.

— А ты что здесь делаешь? — удивился Азирафель. — Я думал, ты сейчас обитаешь в Риме.

Последний раз они виделись именно там, около тридцати лет назад.

— То же, что и ты, полагаю, — лениво ответил Кроули. Он возлежал на кушетке в одном из многочисленных залов, выходящих в перистиль — обширный внутренний двор с бассейном. В руке Кроули был кубок с вином.

— Вот как? Ты здесь тоже изучаешь коллекцию свитков Луция? — скептически поднял бровь Азирафель. — Что-то я не встречал тебя в его библиотеке.

Кроули поморщился.

— Ну, не в таком узком смысле, Азирафель. Если смотреть шире, я тут живу, как и ты сейчас.

Азирафель так изумился, что даже присел в ближайшее кресло.

— В качестве кого, осмелюсь спросить? Луций держит вокруг себя лишь деятелей искусства. Каким боком ты связан со скульптурой или поэзией? — рассмеялся он.

Кроули согнул ногу, поставив обутую в сандалию ступню на ложе, изящно положил на колено руку.

— В качестве натурщика, например?

И пока Азирафель недоверчиво смотрел на него, расхохотался и опустил ногу, поправляя слегка задравшуюся тунику.

— Разумеется, нет. Хотя, не буду спорить, один из местных художников уже упрашивал меня позировать. Но всё намного проще, дело в политике.

— В политике? — переспросил Азирафель, невольно следя за движением пальцев Кроули, прикрывающих краем туники обнажившееся колено. Весьма изящное и красиво очерченное, надо сказать. Прямо как у статуй молодых бегунов, что стояли в галерее напротив бассейна. Видимо, не зря здешний художник выбрал Кроули в качестве музы.

— Я считаюсь близким соратником Цезаря, видишь ли. А его тесть всегда рад видеть у себя дома друзей мужа своей дочери. Так что я просто живу здесь, Азирафель, наслаждаюсь вином, теплом…

— И бездельем, — с укором вставил Азирафель.

Кроули фыркнул.

— Здесь это называют праздностью, — усмехнулся он. — Твоё здоровье!

Азирафель пропадал в библиотеке Луция каждый день, с удовольствием знакомясь с сочинениями Эврипида, Эсхила, Софокла, с трактатами Эпикура, а также работами многих его учеников.

По вечерам он присоединялся к философам, живо беседуя с ними под благосклонными взглядами радушного хозяина виллы. И, кажется, он начинал понимать Кроули. Здесь, в самом деле, жилось очень вольготно, в воздухе витало ощущение свободы и какой-то изнеженной истомы. А ещё временами, когда ветер дул с востока, доносился лёгкий запах дыма со стороны ворчливого Везувия. Но к этому на вилле давно привыкли.

Кстати, о Кроули. Азирафель в последние несколько дней стал всё чаще замечать его в обществе молодого человека, буквально ходившего за ним по пятам. Азирафель запомнил его, потому что у юноши были довольно красивые вьющиеся тёмные локоны и необычайно глубокие глаза с очень цепким взглядом. И, увидев как-то днём этого юношу с кистями и красками перед разложенным папирусным листом, а Кроули — расположившегося перед ним в довольно смелой позе, Азирафель догадался, что местному художнику всё же удалось уговорить его позировать.

— Так что интересного в твоих свитках? — спросил как-то Кроули, когда они с Азирафелем сидели после обеда на мраморной скамье у журчащего фонтана во внутреннем дворе виллы.

— В основном это философские трактаты. Тебе не понравится, — уверенно ответил Азирафель.

— Не сомневаюсь, — согласился Кроули. И доверительно сообщил ему:

— Мне больше нравятся рисунки. Азирафель, ты уже был в здешних термах? Рекомендую обратить внимание на фрески. Есть в них что-то… — Кроули помахал рукой в воздухе, стараясь подобрать нужное слово.

— Эротическое? — раздался голос за их спинами.

Азирафель и Кроули одновременно повернулись. Азирафель увидел уже заочно знакомого ему юношу-художника.

— Меня зовут Авл, — с улыбкой представился ему художник. — Авл из Помпей. Я украшал фресками помпейский лупанарий, — скромно пояснил художник, — и господин Луций заказал мне расписать стены в его термах.

— Лупанарий? — переспросил Азирафель, и Кроули лениво ответил ему:

— Публичный дом, ангел.

Авл Помпейский вдруг пришёл в восторг, услышав обращение Кроули к Азирафелю.

— О, я и не предполагал, что вы такие близкие друзья!

Азирафель чуть не подскочил на месте, отодвигаясь от Кроули на самый край скамьи.

— Мы вовсе не друзья, — нервно проговорил он.

— Понимаю, — закивал Авл, — вы временно в размолвке.

Кроули фыркнул, а Азирафель вскочил с места и сухо сообщил, что его ждёт работа в библиотеке и поспешил удалиться.

Но молодой художник, в самом деле, оказался очень настойчивым типом. В другой раз он застал Азирафеля выходящим из терм, распаренного и в очень благодушном состоянии духа. Он вежливо взял его под локоть, вызвавшись проводить Азирафеля к его покоям.

Азирафель, тоже из вежливости, похвалил фрески Авла, на которые успел вволю насмотреться в термах.

— О, вам, в самом деле, понравилось? — просиял художник. — Послушайте, вы должны непременно мне позировать. Я уже закончил работать с вашим другом…

— Он вовсе не друг мне! — прервал его Азирафель.

— Любовником? — бесхитростно уточнил Авл.

И пока Азирафель, шокированный его предположением, молча разевал рот, не в силах выдавить ни звука, художник с жаром продолжил.

— Умоляю, не отказывайте мне! У вас великолепные данные! Такое выразительное лицо, изгиб плеча, а бёдра, ах!

Азирафель залился краской от этих слов, но Авл не унимался.

— Я слышал, вы уезжаете через неделю?

— Да, — уж кивнуть-то Азирафель смог.

— Тогда, возможно, мы никогда не увидимся. Пожалуйста, разрешите мне написать ваш портрет! — взмолился Авл.

Азирафель покусал губу, подумал, но, в конце концов, уступил напору юного художника. Он честно позировал ему несколько дней, а потом снова так увлёкся работой в библиотеке, что даже забыл взглянуть на готовый результат.

Перед отъездом Азирафель, уже попрощавшийся с Луцием, успел увидеться только с Кроули.

— Я тоже уезжаю завтра, ангел, — между прочим заявил Кроули. — В это время в Риме уже не так душно. Да и смрад от Везувия мне порядком надоел. Если будешь проезжать мимо, дай мне знать. Сходим куда-нибудь, снова поедим устриц…

Азирафель коротко улыбнулся.

— Рад бы, но сейчас я направляюсь в Александрию. Луций передал мне несколько свитков для тамошней библиотеки. Боюсь, я пробуду там долго.

— В таком случае, счастливого пути.

— И тебе, Кроули.

Они расстались. А через два месяца, в конце августа, Азирафель узнал об извержении Везувия. И город Геркуланум, и вилла Луция, и Помпеи с лупанарием, расписанным руками молодого Авла, и ещё несколько городов оказались уничтожены. И все эти славные люди погибли… И почти две тысячи свитков библиотеки Луция остались погребены под слоем пепла и лавы.

…Азирафель глубоко вздохнул, потряс головой, отгоняя тяжёлые мысли. Он даже почти забыл про свиток, всё ещё видя перед глазами лица Луция, его гостей, молодого и талантливого Авла, всех тех людей, чьи жизни забрал Везувий две тысячи лет назад.

Кроули, выбравшись из своего кокона, подошёл к нему и обнял за плечи.

— Это всё уже давно в прошлом, ангел, — тихо сказал он.

Азирафель кивнул.

— Да. Конечно. Разумеется, ты прав.

Он вдруг потряс свитком и с чуть преувеличенной жизнерадостностью в голосе воскликнул:

— А всё же, что это за свиток, Кроули? Неужели ты сумел спасти хоть что-то из библиотеки Луция?

Кроули выпустил его из объятий и сделал шаг назад.

— Э-э… Лучше взгляни сам, ангел, — пробормотал он.

Азирафель с любопытством развернул папирусный свиток. И долго молча разглядывал его. Краем глаза он заметил, что Кроули продолжает медленно отступать назад. Но всё ещё не мог отвести взгляд от развернутого листа.

Внутри свитка оказалась картина. Азирафель сразу узнал этот стиль, памятный ему по фрескам в термах на вилле Луция. Эта работа, несомненно, принадлежала кисти Авла Помпейского, да вот и его подпись в углу свитка.

В центре же были изображены двое мужчин. Сначала Азирафелю показалось, что они борются. Но он присмотрелся и понял, что ошибся. Позы их были, бесспорно, очень грациозны, но на взгляд Азирафеля — чересчур откровенны. Хотя надо отдать должное мастерству художника, знание анатомии у него было превосходное. Азирафель рассматривал рисунок и чувствовал, что заливается краской с головы до ног.

И всё было бы ничего, если бы в человеке в тёмной тунике, нарисованным на этом папирусе, так явно не узнавался Кроули. А тот, который был в белой, очевидно, изображал самого Азирафеля. Милый Авл посчитал, что они вдвоём были тогда в ссоре, и по доброте душевной нарисовал акт… их примирения, как догадался Азирафель. Вот только…

— Кроули, — суровым голосом произнёс Азирафель.

— Да, ангел? — спросил Кроули, с опаской выглядывая из своего кокона, в который снова успел задрапироваться.

— Я не могу понять одну вещь.

— Какую?

— Двадцать дней назад, когда ты упаковывал этот свиток, ты уже тогда предполагал, что мы… Что между нами…

— Не совсем предполагал, ангел. Скорее, надеялся… — Кроули виновато улыбнулся. — Я расстроил тебя, Азирафель?

Азирафель запнулся. Потом заулыбался, ещё раз мельком взглянул на свиток и снова тщательно скатал его, завязав бечёвкой.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Сюрприз удался. Картина мне очень понравилась. Не уверен, что я рискну когда-нибудь повесить её над камином… Но не могу не сказать, что на кое-какие мысли она вдохновляет.

Кроули заметно расслабился и поманил Азирафеля к себе на диван. Когда он сел рядом, Кроули обнял его и нежно поцеловал в щёку.

— Рад, что тебе понравилось. Авл очень огорчался, что не успел увидеть твою реакцию на его рисунок… Но он бы остался от неё в восторге, я думаю.

Азирафель хмыкнул.

— И всё же… А что, если бы мы… если бы наши отношения не зашли так далеко, как сейчас? Ты можешь представить, какой скандал вызвал бы твой подарок?

Кроули тихо рассмеялся.

— Какое же все-таки это счастливое совпадение, что наши отношения уже зашли так далеко, ангел!

И поцеловал его в губы.


	21. День 21. Лента

Сегодняшний день выдался на удивление солнечным, хотя и довольно морозным. Азирафель пытался вытянуть Кроули из дома на прогулку в парк, но Кроули делал круглые глаза:

— Как можно гулять в такой холод, ангел? — с ужасом говорил он.

— Вот уж не думал, что ты окажешься таким домоседом, мой дорогой, — улыбаясь, произнес Азирафель, мимоходом целуя его в щёку.

Он поднялся на второй этаж, оставив Кроули возиться на кухне. Судя по тому, что он вытащил из шкафчика бутылку вина и кучу пакетиков со специями, на ужин их снова ждал глинтвейн.

Азирафель, стоя перед камином, разворачивал очередной сюрприз. В свёртке с номером «21» оказалась узкая, не слишком длинная полоса ткани, похожая на ленту, с очень знакомой расцветкой. Азирафель присел на диванчик, перебирая клетчатую ленту в пальцах. На губах его заиграла рассеянная улыбка.

В 80-х годах прошлого века они с Кроули как-то встретились в Риджентс-парке. Стояла удивительно тёплая для апреля погода, хотя и чересчур ветреная, на взгляд Азирафеля. Они с Кроули намеревались, как обычно, обменяться новостями, возможно, прогуляться по дорожкам парка, выпить по чашечке кофе. Но с самого начала всё пошло наперекосяк.

Ещё у входа в парк Азирафель попал в плотную волну туристов, и с трудом выбрался из галдящей и беспрестанно щёлкающей вспышками фотоаппаратов толпы. Подходя к месту, где они условились встретиться с Кроули, Азирафель заметил, что все скамейки, несмотря на утренний час, были заняты. Он заметил Кроули, стоящего спиной к нему в центре розария. На нём были привычный удлиненный пиджак и черные узкие брюки. Ветер трепал его распущенные по плечам волосы, и Кроули каждую минуту бездумно заправлял лезущие в лицо пряди, нетерпеливо поглядывая на наручные часы.

Азирафель поторопился подойти к нему. Они обменялись приветствиями и не спеша двинулись по парку в поисках свободной скамьи. На удивление все встречные лавки оказывались заняты. Сегодняшняя погожая погода привлекла в парк, похоже, половину жителей Лондона.

Азирафель предложил Кроули пройтись к вишневым деревьям, возможно там им повезёт. Но оказалось, что в это время года именно эти деревья и привлекали пристальное внимание большинства туристов. Под вишнями было не протолкнуться от желающих сфотографироваться или просто посидеть под опадающими розовыми лепестками.

Кроули, в очередной раз заправив за ухо раздуваемые ветром волосы, указал в сторону Примроуз-хилл.

— Поднимемся на холм, ангел. Может, там будет меньше народу?

Азирафель кивнул. Они направились к северной части парка, и всю дорогу Азирафеля преследовало навязчивое желание протянуть руку к Кроули и убрать из его волос запутавшиеся в них розовые лепестки цветов японских вишен. Он старательно отводил глаза от собеседника, но невозможно было всегда смотреть в сторону. Поэтому Азирафель то и дело возвращался к Кроули и невольно прикипал взглядом к нежным розовым пятнышкам в его ярко-рыжей шевелюре.

— Слышал, что случилось вчера в Южном Кенсингтоне, Азирафель? — спросил Кроули, пока они поднимались на холм. Посетителей в этой части парка, в самом деле, было намного меньше.

— Ты про шахтерскую забастовку напротив Альберт-холла? — спросил Азирафель, с трудом отводя взгляд от волос Кроули. — Это ужасно. Из-за неё театр был закрыт. Мне пришлось пропустить ежегодный променадный концерт! — Азирафель просто кипел от праведного возмущения.

Кроули покосился на него.

— Нет, я говорю про нападение на посольство с захватом заложников, — сказал он.

— О. Ты об этом, — с запинкой ответил Азирафель. — Но я считал, что это ваших рук дело, — в голосе его сквозило сомнение.

Кроули покачал головой.

— Нет, наша сторона в этот раз не при чём. Это люди устроили сами.

— Будем надеяться, всё обойдётся, — проговорил Азирафель. — В конце концов, зачем Британии премьер-министр, если не решать проблемы?

Они уже преодолели подъём и оказались на вершине смотровой площадки. Ветер здесь разыгрался просто нешуточно, зато нашлось множество свободных скамеек. Азирафель предложил присесть на ближайшую. Они любовались видом на город, открывавшийся с их места, и беседовали. Азирафель продолжать рассуждать об Альберт-холле, жалея о пропущенном концерте. Он упомянул и о скандале, связанном с перестройкой большого зала.

— При этом рабочие демонтируют наследственные места! — воскликнул он с возмущением. — А место, принадлежащее семье Фелл, между прочим, передаётся из поколения в поколение уже двести лет.

Кроули, который безуспешно боролся с ветром, дующим в спину и ежесекундно забрасывающим волосы ему в лицо, усмехнулся.

— Семья Фелл? Ангел, это даже звучит смешно.

— Зато экономит средства, — ответил Азирафель с достоинством. — Ты не представляешь, что они сделали с законным местом леди Сеймур, Кроули. Когда она отказалась подписывать контракт на передачу своего места в демонтаж для проведения хоккейного матча, рабочие сохранили его, но подвесили кресло прямо над ледовой ареной, потому что именно там оно и должно было стоять. На высоте пятнадцати метров! Неслыханная дерзость!

Кроули откинулся на спинку скамьи и громко расхохотался, но быстро оборвал смех, потому что ему пришлось отплевываться от кончиков волос, тут же залетевших в рот. Азирафель не выдержал.

— Ах, дорогой. Позволь помочь тебе, — всплеснул он руками.

И, не давая Кроули даже минуты на размышление, Азирафель быстро сотворил в руке длинную узкую ленту. Немного привстав, он быстро связал растрепанные рыжие волосы в хвост.

— Прости за некоторую вольность, Кроули, — заявил Азирафель, снова довольно усаживаясь рядом, — но я был вынужден. Не мог больше смотреть на твои мучения.

Кроули выглядел абсолютно растерянным. Он уставился на Азирафеля под тёмными очками, приоткрыв рот. Похоже, до этого момента он даже не замечал абсолютно никаких неудобств от треплющего его волосы ветра.

Он поднял руку и осторожно ощупал завязанную на хвосте ленту и поморщился.

— Делать бант — это уже лишнее, Азирафель, — произнёс он негромко. Однако, даже не попытался развязать его и отпустил руку.

Азирафель пожал плечами. Они посидели ещё немного, болтая о том, о сём, а потом разошлись в разные стороны.

И сейчас Азирафель, сидя на своём диване с той же клетчатой лентой в руке, что сорок лет назад повязал на волосы Кроули, качал головой и отчаянно краснел, стыдясь себя прошлого.

Потому что помнил, как отреагировал Кроули на внезапное вторжение в его личное пространство. Но тогда он не придал этому значения. Зато сейчас Азирафель ясно понимал, почему Кроули внезапно затих и замер, когда руки Азирафеля коснулись его волос. Он и сам помнил, что ему было приятно погрузить пальцы в эти рыжие, спутанные ветром пряди, провести по ним, собирая в пучок, аккуратно выпутать, наконец, из волос застрявшие лепестки вишневых цветов, ненароком задевая кончиками ногтей кожу на голове. Азирафель почти застонал, как стонал сам, когда пару дней назад Кроули делал ему массаж головы. Он знал, как пронзают тело острые иглы удовольствия от подобных прикосновений. И если у Азирафеля два дня назад была возможность потом… горячо отблагодарить Кроули за доставленные ему приятные минуты, то у Кроули из 1980-го года не было ни единого шанса…

«Боже, какой ты самовлюблённый и эгоистичный кретин, херувим Азирафель, страж Восточных врат», — нелестно припечатал он самого себя.

Если Кроули сохранил эту ленту, значит, он запомнил этот эпизод, значит, он его чем-то взволновал. И Азирафель просто не мог оставить всё, как есть. Он отложил в сторону ленту и спустился на первый этаж, попутно захватив из спальни мягкую расческу. Он не выпустит Кроули из своих рук до тех пор, пока лично не расчешет и не пригладит каждый рыжий волосок на его голове. А потом… пусть решает Кроули, чем они займутся потом.


	22. День 22. Ангел

Утром двадцать второго декабря Азирафель проснулся один в своей постели. Всего одну неполную неделю он встречал рассветы в обнимку с Кроули, а уже привык к такому положению дел, будто всю жизнь они спали на одной кровати.

Просыпаться без Кроули было… неправильно. Азирафель ясно видел, что вторая подушка ещё хранила след от его головы, а место подле него не успело остыть. Значит, Кроули ушёл совсем недавно. Почему же Азирафель ничего не заметил?

В этот момент с первого этажа донёсся звон колокольчика, хлопок входной двери, звуки возни, а потом, перекрывая всё это, послышалась отчётливая и громкая брань Кроули. Азирафель до этой минуты и не знал, что можно осуждающе морщиться и радостно улыбаться одновременно.

Он поспешно набросил на плечи халат и спустился вниз.

Кроули обнаружился на пороге магазина. Он был взмокшим от усердия, а очки его сползли на самый кончик носа и угрожали свалиться в любую минуту. Кроули никак не мог пронести в узкий проход между двумя этажерками с выставочными книгами пышную зелёную ёлку без риска развалить шаткие конструкции.

Азирафель всплеснул руками.

— Кроули! Откуда ты её взял! — воскликнул он.

Кроули прекратил свои бесплодные попытки и резко взглянул на Азирафеля, только сейчас заметив его.

— Ангел, ты уже встал, — разочарованно произнёс он. — Я рассчитывал устроить тебе сюрприз.

Азирафель подошел к нему, разглядывая ёлку.

— Ты уже устроил. Впредь я бы попросил тебя не выражаться теми словами, которые я услышал даже со второго этажа.

— Хорошо, — покорно согласился Кроули. — Впредь буду выражаться другими словами.

Азирафель открыл рот от возмущения, но Кроули опередил его.

— Азирафель, раз уж ты здесь, не мог бы ты мне помочь?

Через полчаса ёлка уже была установлена в центре зала и надежно закреплена. Высотой она была по плечо Азирафелю, выглядела очень торжественно и благоухала хвоей на весь магазин. Азирафель и Кроули удовлетворенно рассматривали её со всех сторон, пока Азирафель не заметил:

— Чего-то не хватает…

Кроули поддакнул ему:

— Это точно. Интересно, чего?

Азирафель поджал губы, уловив в его голосе тонкий сарказм.

— Игрушек, я полагаю? Ёлочных украшений.

— А у тебя они имеются? — спросил Кроули.

— Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что нет, — слегка раздраженно ответил Азирафель. — Я ведь тебе уже говорил, что никогда не ставил ёлку в магазине. Но ты настаивал непременно на двадцать втором декабря… Постой, — добавил он, вспоминая. — Сегодня ведь двадцать второе. Кроули, в чём тут подвох?

Кроули только подошёл к нему ближе и чмокнул в нос, совершенно довольный собой.

— Так, — догадался Азирафель. — Пойдём наверх.

— В спальню? — с надеждой произнес Кроули, моментально вогнав Азирафеля в краску. Да, они уже почти неделю жили в одном доме, и спали вместе, но Азирафель всякий раз испытывал невольное смущение, думая об этом.

— Нет, Кроули. В гостиную…

Кроули развязно покачал бёдрами.

— Затейливый ангел хочет снова попробовать на коврике перед камином? — промурлыкал он, и тут же получил слабый щелчок по носу от Азирафеля.

— Нет, Кроули! — воскликнул он. — Мы будем открывать твой сюрприз.

Когда Азирафель брал с полки коробку с номером «22», он с лёгкой грустью посмотрел на три оставшихся свёртка. Рождество неумолимо приближалось, а сюрпризы на полке так же неотвратимо заканчивались.

Азирафель вздохнул и принялся разворачивать бумагу, которой была обёрнута коробка. Открыл картонную крышку, заглянул внутрь и ахнул. Оглянулся на Кроули взглядом, полным восхищённого изумления. И вытащил из коробки фигурку ангела.

Это была небольшая фарфоровая статуэтка, расписанная глазурью. В нижней части фигурки имелась подставка для установки ангела на верхушку ёлки. Статуэтка выглядела довольно стандартно для подобного украшения: она была из белого фарфора, ручки ангела сложены на груди в молитвенном жесте, за спиной небольшие крылья. Только вот волосы его, падавшие завитыми локонами на плечи, были окрашены в совершенно нетипичный для рождественских ангелочков рыжий цвет.

Азирафель нежно погладил гладкий фарфор пальцем.

— Кроули, — произнёс Азирафель растроганно, — как ты запомнил? Нет, как ты его раздобыл?

— Ну-у… — Кроули издал неопределенный звук. — Это долгая история.

Это было не так давно. Девять лет назад, если говорить точно. Азирафель и Кроули тогда уже знали, что Антихрист пришёл в мир, и присматривали издалека, как он растёт в доме американского дипломата. Как-то декабрьским вечером они шли по одной из улиц Сохо. Кроули ворчал под нос, что ему не нравится погода, слякоть под ногами, и он предпочитает пешим прогулкам автомобильные. Однако он, тем не менее, не порывался сесть в «Бентли» и уехать домой, а покорно оставил машину в двух кварталах и провожал Азирафеля, которому вздумалось пройтись по украшенным к Рождеству улицам.

Азирафель же был в приподнятом настроении. Мальчик-антихрист рос здоровым, скоро уже можно будет подумать о более тесном контакте с ним, чтобы обеспечить будущему разрушителю миров гармоничное двустороннее развитие — ангельское и демоническое.

А пока можно было наслаждаться неторопливой прогулкой по ярко освещенным улочкам Сохо, любоваться на яркие лампочки, красиво оформленные витрины, и, украдкой, на точёный профиль шагающего рядом Кроули.

Азирафель вдруг остановился у одной из витрин. За стеклом красовалась небольшая и очень изящно украшенная ёлочка. Игрушки на ней, по всей видимости, относились к винтажным редкостям, так как вывеска над магазином гласила: «Антиквариат». Но внимание Азирафеля привлекла фигурка ангела на макушке ёлки. Он даже невольно покосился в сторону своего спутника. Волосы у фарфорового ангела с витрины были окрашены в ярко-рыжий цвет. А стиль прически его полностью совпадал с той, какую носил сейчас Кроули.

— Не видел этого магазина здесь раньше, — задумчиво обронил Азирафель.

— Ангел, почему мы здесь застряли? — недовольным тоном спросил Кроули, наконец, поворачиваясь к Азирафелю.

— Одну минутку, дорогой мой. Я только выясню, сколько стоит… одна вещь…

Через пару минут Азирафель вышел из магазина, разочарованно вздыхая, Кроули шёл за ним следом. Понравившийся Азирафелю ангел не продавался. Он служил просто украшением витрины. Хозяин лавки предложил ему на выбор десяток других ангелочков, но ни у одного больше не было того чудного оттенка волос.

Азирафель ещё с минуту постоял у витрины, рассматривая недоступного ангелочка. Потом здраво рассудил, что у него и ёлки никогда не бывает, к чему ему ёлочное украшение, и тронулся дальше вместе с Кроули.

И вот теперь он стоял и держал в руках фигурку ангела, того самого, с апельсиново-рыжей причёской, так напоминающей ему дорогого его сердцу Кроули девятилетней давности. Азирафель аккуратно положил ангела в коробку и оставил её на полке, а сам поспешил броситься Кроули на шею.

— Ах, это такое чудо! — восхищался Азирафель, расцеловывая Кроули в обе щёки. Тот смущённо отводил взгляд, и бормотал что-то про пустяковую безделушку.

— Он великолепен, Кроули! Это просто чудо, что ты смог его достать! Как же тебе удалось уговорить продавца его продать?

Кроули кашлянул.

— Да никак. Он был упёртый, как осёл.

Брови Азирафеля поползли вверх.

— Откуда же ты…

— Просто забрал и всё. Хозяин тут же забыл об этой фигурке.

Азирафель отшатнулся от него. Уставился полным недоверия взглядом.

— Ты шутишь, да? Кроули, скажи, что ты сейчас пошутил.

— Да не шучу я, — промямлил Кроули, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Азирафелем.

— Кроули, — Азирафель повысил голос до очень строгого тона. — Ты хочешь сказать, что ты просто украл эту вещь из магазина?

— Ну, украл. Что в этом такого? — огрызнулся Кроули. — Я демон, в конце концов, чего церемониться с этими упрямыми продавцами…

— Кроули… — голос Азирафеля уже почти звенел от еле сдерживаемого гнева. — Ты украл эту статуэтку и подарил её мне?!

— Когда ты вот так всё преподносишь, ангел, это звучит совсем по-другому…

Азирафель просто задохнулся от невозможности подобрать слова и ответить ему. Он молча подхватил коробку с ангелом и, не желая тратить время на переодевание, взмахом сотворил на себе приличную одежду взамен халата. Затем взял под руку Кроули и решительно направился на улицу.

Они недолго искали лавку с вывеской «Антиквариат». За прошедшие девять лет магазинчик совсем не изменился, только на витрине уже не было той ёлочки и, разумеется, рыжеволосого ангелочка.

Азирафель уверенно зашёл в магазин и потащил за собой Кроули. Продавец за прилавком был другой — гораздо моложе и приветливее того, которого запомнил Азирафель.

— Что вам угодно, господа? Желаете приобрести ёлочные украшения? Подлинный винтаж! У нас рождественская распродажа.

— Добрый день, сэр, — вежливо поздоровался Азирафель. — Будьте добры, позовите хозяина магазина.

Молодой человек улыбнулся.

— А он перед вами.

— Это вы? Я помню здесь работал другой мужчина, в возрасте.

Продавец, и он же хозяин антикварной лавки, кивнул.

— Мой дядя недавно продал свой бизнес мне, а сам переехал в Австралию. Я могу чем-то вам помочь?

Азирафель замялся. Если хозяин давно сменился, как-то странно возвращать новому вещь, о которой он, возможно, даже и не знает. К тому же, этот ангелочек так похож на Кроули… Разве можно помыслить добровольно расстаться с такой прелестью?

Азирафель коротко взглянул на Кроули, прохаживающегося вдоль полок с нарочито равнодушным видом.

— Я бы хотел приобрести у вас ёлочные игрушки, — уверенно произнёс Азирафель.

Домой они вернулись с огромной коробкой, мелодично позвякивающей при каждом шаге. Азирафель открыл коробку и аккуратно принялся доставать игрушки и развешивать их на ёлке. Кроули тоже принимал участие в украшении, хотя он больше норовил обнять Азирафеля со спины и начать целовать его в шею и затылок. Это, конечно, ужасно отвлекало, но Азирафель и не думал жаловаться.

Когда все украшения перекочевали из коробки на пушистые зелёные веточки, Азирафель удовлетворенно вздохнул и откинулся назад в объятиях Кроули, прижимаясь к нему спиной.

— А теперь очередь ангела, — произнёс он мечтательно и отправился за коробкой со статуэткой.

Когда Азирафель вернулся, он предложил Кроули разместить ангелочка на верхушке ёлки. Кроули в ответ отрицательно замотал головой.

— Видишь ли, Азирафель, — попытался неловко объяснить он, — я уже догадался, что этот ангелок, по-видимому, для тебя означает что-то символическое…

При этих словах щёки Азирафеля заметно потеплели.

— И раз он тебе чем-то так сильно приглянулся, тебе и честь поставить его на ёлку.

— Я предполагал, тебе самому будет приятно насадить его на ствол, — хмыкнул Азирафель, устанавливая фигурку на ёлке. Потом отошел чуть назад полюбоваться. — А знаешь, он довольно органично смотрится сверху, — добавил Азирафель. Оглянулся на Кроули и вдруг заметил, что он стоит, спрятав лицо в ладони, а плечи его трясутся.

— Кроули? — озадаченно спросил Азирафель. — В чём дело? Что с тобой?

— А-а-а… Ангел! — простонал Кроули, медленно сползая на диванчик, который они недавно придвинули ближе к ёлке. Он, наконец, отнял ладони от лица, и стало видно, что лицо его отчётливо порозовело, а сам пытается не подавиться от смущенного смеха, который с трудом сдерживает.

— Почему в твоих устах это звучит так… ужасающе… пошло… Азирафель? — проговорил Кроули, немного справившись с собой, но всё ещё не в силах удержать рвущиеся наружу смешки.

Азирафель медленно приблизился к диванчику и остановился вплотную к Кроули, как раз между его широко расставленных ног. Он стоял так близко, что Кроули пришлось откинуться на спинку дивана и задрать голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.

— Наверное, это потому, — ответил Азирафель, неторопливо растягивая слова, — что я сам хотел, чтобы они прозвучали именно так, Кроули…

Жёлтые глаза демона моментально вспыхнули.

— Какой же ты всё-таки засранец, Азирафель, — восхищённо проговорил Кроули.

Колено Азирафеля тем временем ткнулось ему в пах, несильно, но настойчиво, и Кроули невольно резко выдохнул, прикусив язык.

— Засранец не стал бы подкладывать лишнюю купюру продавцу за ящик с игрушками, — спокойно произнёс Азирафель и слегка склонился над Кроули. — Так что моя совесть чиста. Но в итоге твой подарок мне обошёлся в крупную сумму, мой дорогой…

— Я… я готов её отработать прямо сейчас, — облизывая сухие губы хрипло проговорил Кроули, не отводя восторженного взгляда от Азирафеля.

Азирафель согласно кивнул и склонился к нему ещё ниже. А на двери в этот момент табличка «Открыто» сама собой перевернулась и сменилась на «Извините, магазин не работает».


	23. День 23. Подвязка

Дыхание Кроули становилось всё чаще и быстрей, и с каждым выдохом из его рта вырывались уже полноценные стоны, больше похожие на всхлипы. Азирафелю эти звуки казались самой прекрасной музыкой, которую он когда-либо слышал.

Капельки пота собирались у него на лбу, стекали по носу. Ему мерещилось, что сам воздух в комнате раскалился, а между их телами было нестерпимо горячо и очень, очень влажно. Но Азирафель продолжал двигаться, потому что ничего не могло бы остановить его в этот момент. Вскоре он ощутил, как напряглось под ним разгоряченное тело, а потом выгнулось и сотряслось в мучительно-сладкой судороге. Как в беззвучном крике открылся рот Кроули, как между пальцев Азирафеля, сжимающих член Кроули, брызнуло горячее вязкое семя. Азирафелю хватило несколько рваных фрикций, чтобы сорваться вслед за ним. Он уронил голову на такое же мокрое от пота плечо Кроули.

— Это было горячо, как в аду, — выдохнул он, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Не согласен, — отозвался Кроули, тоже немного сбивчиво. — В раю бывает и погорячее, я сам видел.

Он вдруг обнял руками голову Азирафеля, крепко прижимая к себе, и слегка зашипел сквозь зубы. Азирафель до сих пор был внутри, и его член всё ещё продолжал пульсировать, заставляя Кроули вздрагивать от остаточных волн оргазма.

Через полчаса, после быстрого душа и приведения постели в приличный вид, Кроули уже безмятежно спал, по обыкновению, закутавшись в одеяло по уши. Азирафелю же было непривычно проводить каждую ночь во сне. Уже шестой день Кроули оставался в его доме, и Азирафель пять ночей подряд засыпал рядом с ним после подобных жарких соитий. Он никогда не чувствовал потребности во сне и не собирался, в отличие от Кроули, превращать это бездумное времяпровождение в привычку. Хотя с другой стороны, Азирафель находил безумно приятным нежиться в тёплых объятиях любимого всю ночь до утра.

Но сегодня он не мог заставить себя уснуть, как ни старался. Он лежал рядом со спящим Кроули около часа, слушая его мерное тихое дыхание. Потом попытался читать книгу, но включать свет ему не хотелось, чтобы не тревожить сон Кроули. Он взялся было за телефон, но уже через минуту отбросил его. В нём не было ничего, кроме переписки с Кроули, но и она оборвалась ещё до того, как они объяснились и провели первую ночь вместе. Всё, что происходило до этих событий, стало казаться Азирафелю нереальным и неправдоподобным, словно полустершийся из воспоминаний сон. К чему ворошить прошлое, если его настоящее спало сейчас мирным сном в его собственной постели?

Хотя, иногда поворошить его тоже было интересно. Азирафель вспомнил о коробочках и свёртках на каминной полке и, набросив на плечи халат, поспешил в гостиную.

Он взял свёрток с надписью «23». Прятавшийся внутри сюрприз озадачил его. Среди бумажной упаковки он обнаружил тонкую полоску белой кружевной ткани, сшитую в кольцо. Азирафель пожалел, что Кроули сейчас спит, потому что любопытство уже начало терзать его. Он совершенно не помнил эту тряпицу в их общем с Кроули прошлом и не догадывался, что она может означать.

В конце концов, поняв, что он не успокоится, пока не решит загадку, Азирафель вернулся в спальню. Как ни жалко ему было будить Кроули, собственное любопытство пересилило жалость. Он легонько потряс Кроули за плечо. Не дождавшись ответа, склонился к нему и мягко коснулся губами его губ. Кроули проснулся практически сразу. (Как принцесса из сказки, мелькнуло в голове у Азирафеля). Что-то неразборчиво пробормотал и открыл глаза. С трудом сфокусировался на его лице, и, наконец, разглядев Азирафеля, улыбнулся ему счастливой сонной улыбкой.

— Ангел… — голос Кроули после сна звучал ломко. — Уже соскучился?

Азирафель в ответ молча показал кружевное кольцо.

— О, — взгляд Кроули совсем прояснился. — Вижу, ты уже успел развернуть следующий подарок.

— Что это, Кроули? — нетерпеливо спросил Азирафель. — Я теряюсь в догадках и не узнаю этот предмет.

— Ну да, — протянул Кроули, сосредоточенно задумавшись, — так и есть. Ты же уходил как раз в этот момент.

— Так что же это такое?

— Подвязка Анафемы, — просто сказал Кроули.

— Прости, что?! — воскликнул Азирафель, и сам понял, что голос его прозвучал чересчур визгливо.

На свадьбу Анафемы, юной ведьмы, а также настоящей хозяйки «Пророчеств» Агнессы Псих, с её молодым человеком (Азирафель не сразу вспомнил имя Ньюта), их пригласили два месяца назад. Приглашение пришло неожиданно в почтовый ящик Азирафеля, хотя было адресовано им обоим. На открытке значились их человеческие имена. Правда, Азирафель не помнил, чтобы сообщал, как его зовут, Анафеме.

Он тогда ещё подумал, что это наверняка проделки Адама. Юный Антихрист точно знал всю их с Кроули подноготную.

Тем не менее, на свадьбу в Тадфилд они поехали. Правда, Кроули ворчал без остановки с той минуты, когда Азирафель показал ему приглашение. Сначала он возмутился, что их вписали в один пригласительный билет:

— Бумагу они там экономят что ли? — бранился он, раскрасневшись, должно быть, от возмущения. — Вот жлобы!

Потом жаловался уже в машине:

— Азирафель, что мы забыли на этой свадьбе? Они ведь нам даже не друзья.

Но, когда они приехали в Тадфилд и оказались на просторной лужайке перед Жасминовым коттеджем, где развернулось свадебное пиршество, Кроули немного расслабился. Он первым делом приметил тент, украшенный шарами, под которым располагались столы с закусками и выпивкой.

— Ну ладно, — пробурчал он. — Может, мне тут даже понравится.

В это время к ним подошли молодожены. Жених был одет в черный строгий костюм, правда бабочка его была невообразимо пёстрой расцветки. А невеста, по случаю прохладной осенней погоды, накинула поверх кружевного белого платья своё пальто.

— Простите, а вы кто? — спросил их жених, мучительно наморщив лоб. Невеста шлепнула его по руке:

— Ньют, ты чего? Это же та пожилая пара, которая подвозила меня до коттеджа. Я тебе рассказывала.

Азирафель тогда впервые тоже чуть не последовал примеру Кроули и чудом удержался от ворчания на слово «пожилая». А Кроули повторил за ней: «Пара?» и надолго умолк.

Анафема повернулась к ним, тепло поздоровалась, попросила чувствовать себя свободно, и, подхватив под руку жениха, удалилась вместе с ним. До Азирафеля донеслись его слова, полные сомнений:

— Я не помню, чтобы мы их приглашали…

— Я тоже не помню, милый, — легкомысленно отвечала Анафема, — должно быть это Адам, он подписывал с нами открытки, помнишь?

Когда началась церемония, Азирафель и Кроули стояли немного в стороне от толпы гостей. Многие утирали слёзы счастья, особенно, стоящие в первом ряду родители. По длинной белой дорожке прошла Анафема под руку с каким-то седоватым мужчиной, видимо, родственником. Жених стоял у арки, увитой цветами, и с восторгом смотрел на неё.

Пока жених и невеста произносили свои клятвы (Ньют читал по бумажке), Азирафель повернулся к Кроули, и прошептал:

— Знаешь, Кроули, я всегда несколько предвзято относился к этому человеческому обычаю. Ну сам подумай, Ей ни к чему эти клятвы и кольца, если два человека, действительно, любят друг друга и хотят жить вместе. Но сейчас я наблюдаю за происходящим и… понимаю, что всё это выглядит довольно мило и даже трогательно. Ты не находишь?

Кроули двумя пальцами сжал переносицу над чёрными очками.

— Нет, — коротко ответил он.

Молодожены обменялись кольцами и поцеловались. Гости захлопали, раздались приветственные возгласы, поздравления. Азирафель вдруг понял, что тоже переволновался, пока шла церемония и украдкой от Кроули вытер увлажнившиеся глаза.

Затем Анафема собрала в кружок всех девушек, присутствующих на свадьбе, и выкрикнула:

— Ну, кто из вас хочет выйти замуж?

Девушки рассмеялись, принялись выкрикивать: «Я! Нет, я!», а она повернулась к ним спиной и, немного помедлив, бросила через плечо свой разноцветный, в тон бабочки Ньюта, букетик.

Азирафель, разумеется, не знал девушку, которая поймала букет, но искренне порадовался за неё. Почему бы не порадоваться, если на лице у неё было написано настоящее счастье.

— И это тоже очень милый обычай, — легонько тронул он руку Кроули, привлекая его внимание.

Кроули вздрогнул от неожиданности и повернулся к нему. А Азирафель уже поворачивал в сторону тента.

— Будь добр, подожди меня здесь минутку, Кроули. Я принесу нам чего-нибудь выпить.

Азирафель зашёл под навес, напевая под нос жизнерадостный мотивчик. Он неторопливо угостился разложенными на тарелках закусками. Потом подошёл к столу с напитками. Когда он вернулся с двумя бокалами шампанского, Кроули выглядел очень взвинченным и нервно оглядывался по сторонам.

— Азирафель, поехали отсюда, — неожиданно прошипел он, когда заметил его приближение.

— Но почему? — с недоумением спросил Азирафель. — Праздник в самом разгаре.

— Мне тут не нравится, — выдавил Кроули.

В конце концов, Азирафель уступил. И через несколько минут они уже сидели в машине, и Кроули выруливал на шоссе.

— Вот и всё, что я помню об их свадьбе, — сказал Азирафель. — А теперь расскажи мне, откуда взялась эта подвязка? — попросил Азирафель, улыбаясь.

Кроули, по-прежнему лежа в постели, прикрыл ладонями лицо.

— Когда ты ушел за напитками, Анафема собрала вокруг себя мужчин и сообщила, что теперь их очередь, — начал рассказывать Кроули.

Азирафель поднял брови и вдруг расхохотался.

— И ты поймал её подвязку? — догадался он.

Кроули отнял пальцы от лица и быстро воскликнул:

— Нет! Я её не ловил! Я вообще стоял к ним спиной и не участвовал в этом балагане, я ждал тебя.

— И что же произошло? — полюбопытствовал Азирафель.

Кроули повернул лицо к нему, вдруг улыбнулся.

— Эта грёбная подвязка сама свалилась мне на голову.

И он расхохотался. Рассмеялся и Азирафель. Потом прилёг рядом с Кроули, устраивая голову на его плече, обнял его одной рукой. В другой он всё ещё держал кружевную ленточку.

— Это было очень милое воспоминание, Кроули, спасибо. Я впервые тогда побывал на человеческой свадьбе и даже немного прослезился.

— Ты? Серьёзно, ангел? — недоверчиво переспросил Кроули.

— Во время церемонии, — кивнул Азирафель, улыбаясь.

— Мне тоже там понравилось, Азирафель, — тихо произнёс Кроули, целуя Азирафеля в макушку.

Азирафель хихикнул.

— Видимо, поэтому мы так поспешно оттуда уехали?

— Это всё подвязка, — начал оправдываться Кроули. — Я перенервничал!

Азирафель снова улыбнулся.

— Я люблю тебя, Кроули.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, ангел, — очень серьёзно ответил ему Кроули.


	24. День 24. «Kisses»

— Кроули, ты уже проснулся? — поинтересовался Азирафель, заглядывая в спальню. Из-под кучи одеял до него донёсся ответ:

— Смотря с какой целью ты спрашиваешь.

Азирафель улыбнулся и вошёл в комнату, приблизился к кровати.

— Хотел открыть сегодняшний подарок вместе с тобой, — с нежностью в голове объяснил Азирафель.

Краешек одеяла приподнялся и оттуда выглянуло довольное лицо Кроули. Судя по всему, проснулся он уже достаточно давно, просто не желал покидать тёплое местечко.

— Так приноси его сюда, распакуем вместе.

— Кроули, — покачал головой Азирафель. — Так можно и забыть, зачем тебе даны ноги.

В ответ Кроули немедленно вытянул из-под одеяла названную голую конечность и задрал её выше головы. Потом так уморительно пошевелил пальцами, что Азирафель не удержался и прыснул.

— Ангел, ногами не обязательно ходить, если можно делать вот так! — очень серьёзным тоном сообщил Кроули и снова спрятал ногу под одеяло. Глаза его так и искрились от сдерживаемого смеха.

— Хорошо, — сдался Азирафель. — Сейчас вернусь.

Он быстро прошёл в гостиную и направился к камину. Взял в руки предпоследнюю коробку и с грустью поглядел на оставшуюся, с цифрой «25». Она была совсем небольшой и выглядела на каминной полке очень сиротливо.

Азирафель вернулся в спальню. Кроули уже ждал его, сидя на постели. Азирафель опустился рядом, поглядел на написанную рукой Кроули цифру «24» и начал медленно разворачивать упаковку.

— Знаешь, Кроули, я чувствую даже некоего рода грусть, — признался он. — На полке остался последний сюрприз, и я впервые жалею, что не умею останавливать время.

Кроули склонил голову набок.

— Ничего хорошего в этом желании нет, ангел. Вспомни хотя бы Фауста.

Азирафель усмехнулся.

— Вряд ли его демон дарил ему адвент-календарь к Рождеству, — произнёс он с улыбкой.

— Никчёмное создание, — согласился Кроули. — Открывай же, Азирафель.

Азирафель развернул бумагу и вытащил подарок. В руках его оказался небольшой прозрачный пакет с логотипами известной кондитерской компании.

— Шоколад? — удивился Азирафель. — То есть, просто шоколад?

Он надорвал пакет и вытащил одну конфету. Она была завёрнута в серебристую фольгу, а из островерхого кончика её торчал длинный бумажный хвостик с надписью «Kisses».

— Так, — произнёс Азирафель.

Кроули широко улыбнулся, показывая весь комплект белоснежных зубов разом.

— Хорошо, ангел. Ты меня раскусил. Признаю. Это был коварный план.

Азирафель подкинул на ладони конфету, поймал её. Тяжело поглядел на Кроули. Улыбка его быстро превратилась под его взглядом из дерзкой в смущённую.

— Значит, три недели назад ты рассчитывал, что к этому дню мы с тобой уже будем целоваться? — сощурив глаза, спросил Азирафель. — Мы идём по плану, полёт нормальный?

— Азирафель! Я не рассчитывал! — воскликнул Кроули. — Я просто очень хотел в это верить. Не было никакого хитроумного плана. — Кроули склонил голову, к концу фразы его голос стал совсем тихим. — Я просто устал скрывать то, что чувствовал к тебе.

Выражение лица Азирафеля смягчилось.

— О, Кроули… — проговорил он.

— Прости, если мой подарок показался тебе обидным. В конце концов, это просто шоколад. Ты же любишь шоколад, ангел? — с надеждой спросил Кроули.

Азирафель кивнул.

— И поцелуи тоже люблю, Кроули, — сказал он, медленно снимая фольгу с конфеты.

Кроули поднял голову и как раз вовремя. Азирафель мягко обхватил рукой его затылок, а другой рукой поднёс к его рту кусочек шоколада.

— Но я ещё никогда не пробовал шоколадного поцелуя… — проговорил Азирафель и легко шевельнул бровями, указывая Кроули на конфету в своих пальцах.

Кроули открыл рот, и Азирафель аккуратно вложил между его губ шоколад.

— Вот так, мой милый, — проговорил он, любовно глядя на медленно жующего Кроули. — Теперь глотай.

И, едва Кроули успел проглотить, Азирафель примкнул к его рту губами, сразу же запуская язык глубоко внутрь.

Это было потрясающее ощущение. Язык Азирафеля погрузился в нежную обволакивающую влажность рта Кроули, при этом в собственный вкус его возлюбленного вплеталась мягкая сладость шоколада. Азирафель издал короткий вздох наслаждения. Никогда ещё поцелуй с Кроули не был так сладок, в буквальном смысле.

Азирафель целовал его, впитывая вкус молочного шоколада с языка Кроули. Он с удовольствием исследовал все уголки его рта, стремясь продлить лакомый поцелуй как можно дольше. Он искал и находил неуловимые нотки бархатистого вкуса на зубах Кроули, на поверхности нёба, облизывал его язык, пока не перестал ощущать нежную сладость, и не услышал глубокий стон Кроули.

Тогда Азирафель прекратил поцелуй и слегка отстранился, не выпуская Кроули из рук. Тот выдохнул, с трудом выравнивая дыхание. Взгляд его заметно затуманился, а губы раскраснелись и влажно поблёскивали после поцелуя.

Азирафель довольно улыбнулся.

— Что ж, твой подарок мне понравился, Кроули, — сказал он. — Но, боюсь, я не до конца его распробовал. — С этими словами он достал вторую конфету и потянул за бумажный хвостик.

Кроули следил за его пальцами, как завороженный. В конце концов, он сглотнул и встретился взглядом с Азирафелем. Он произнёс, всё ещё слегка задыхаясь, но уже с улыбкой:

— Ох, ангел. Если бы я знал, что шоколад в итоге достанется мне, выбрал бы конфеты с ромом…

И Азирафель вложил в его рот следующий сладкий «поцелуйчик».


	25. День 25. Рождество

Когда они на пару с Кроули прикончили упаковку шоколада (после четвёртой конфеты Кроули запросил пощады, и остальное доедал уже Азирафель), им пришлось сделать вынужденный перерыв на чай. А как только они вернулись в спальню, то снова продолжили серию поцелуев, уже не таких сладких, но не менее горячих.

Поцелуи сами собой перешли в объятия и более откровенные ласки, но никто из них, разумеется, не возражал.

А потом, много позже, когда Кроули уже попытался примоститься на плече Азирафеля и вздремнуть, он был со всей суровостью изгнан из постели.

— Эй, — старательно возмущался он. — Это нечестно! Я буду писать жалобы в высшие инстанции.

— Пиши, пиши, — легко согласился Азирафель, всовывая ему в руки сложенную одежду. — А твои растения скоро начнут строчить жалобы на тебя. Тебе не кажется, что они давно нуждаются в поливе?

Кроули попытался воззвать к его жалости.

— Ангел, сегодня же рождественский вечер! Разве можно работать в праздник!

— Сейчас только середина дня, мой дорогой. До вечера ты вполне успеешь закончить с делами и вернуться.

В конце концов, Кроули, беспрестанно ворча, покинул книжный магазин впервые за целую неделю и направился в свою квартиру. Азирафель подождал, пока шум мотора «Бентли» не затих, а затем тоже торопливо набросил плащ и вышел из дома. Он хотел успеть покончить с одним делом до прихода Кроули.

Вечером они сидели в гостиной на ковре перед камином. Электричества они не включали, им достаточно было мерцающего света от камина. Перед ними стояла бутылка вина. Кроули, как обычно, мёрз и кутался в плед. При этом он обнимал Азирафеля за плечи, накрывая и его половиной пледа. Азирафель чувствовал себя так, словно он буквально находится под его крылом, и это было очень волнующее ощущение.

Они пили вино и негромко разговаривали. В основном, обсуждали подарки Кроули, которые Азирафель открывал без него. Вспоминали прошлое. Азирафель не уставал просить прощения у Кроули за свою слепоту по отношению к его чувствам, на что Кроули лишь молча жмурился. Судя по его виду, обиды на Азирафеля он не держал, полностью довольный тем, как всё сложилось.

Потом они некоторое время молчали, уставившись на ненастоящее пламя на экране камина. Азирафель впервые пожалел о том, что камин электрический. Как же уютно было бы сейчас у открытого огня! Но настоящий камин и книги, которых хранилось немало даже в гостиной, были несовместимы. А насчёт уюта… Наверное, никогда еще Азирафель не чувствовал себя более комфортно, чем сейчас, под тёплым боком у Кроули, нежно прижимающего его к себе.

— Я не знаю, что обычно люди делают в ночь перед Рождеством, — признался Азирафель, нарушая уютную тишину.

— Я думаю, примерно то же самое, что и мы, — ответил Кроули. — Ну, не считая индейки, если судить по тем фильмам, что я смотрел. Кстати, почему у нас не было индейки, Азирафель? Это ведь так по-рождественски. У нас в этом году есть ёлка, подарки… Как мы могли забыть индейку?

Азирафель слушал, как мелет чепуху Кроули, и почти таял от нежности и любви к нему. Что же с ним происходит? Он всегда чувствовал себя открытым для любви. Но никогда не понимал до конца, каково это, когда она затапливает тебя с головы до ног, проникает во все поры, вплавляется в кости, заползает под кожу. Любовь к Кроули грела его и, порой, обжигала. Она ощущалась такой всеобъемлющей, такой грандиозной, но это чувство было отнюдь не новым для него. Азирафель вдруг понял, что эта любовь всегда тлела в нём, с тех самых пор, как он встретил Кроули. И лишь страх Азирафеля перед наказанием Небес, вечное опасение за жизнь Кроули, глупая бесконечная борьба с самим собой не давали крохотному огоньку разгореться в мощное пламя. Такое, как сейчас.

Часы пробили полночь. Азирафель автоматически считал до двенадцати, отмечая, что бой часов совпадает с ударами его сердца.

А потом выпрямился и посмотрел на Кроули. Он ещё никогда не видел своего друга таким расслабленным. Резкие черты его лица смягчились, на губах играла рассеянная улыбка, в глазах отражалось пламя от камина. Азирафель понял, что он готов всю жизнь, не задумываясь, провести рядом с Кроули, и ни одно существо на свете никогда не будет для него дороже.

— Ангел, — обратился к нему Кроули. — Уже двадцать пятое. Откроешь последний подарок? — голос Кроули был тихим и казался взволнованным.

Азирафель качнул головой.

— Подожди ещё минутку, Кроули… — попросил он. — Знаешь, я хочу тебе сказать, что никогда в жизни не забуду этот декабрь. Ты подарил мне столько подарков, они все, безусловно, очень ценные… Но что ещё важнее, ты подарил мне себя.

Азирафель смотрел неотрывно прямо в глаза Кроули, которые с каждым его словом становились всё шире, а зрачки его начали заметно округляться.

— Поэтому я тоже хочу сделать тебе один подарок, мой милый. Мой дорогой. Мой любимый Кроули.

Азирафель сунул руку в карман пиджака и достал оттуда небольшую коробочку.

Кроули вдруг шумно выдохнул и закрыл обеими ладонями лицо.

— О-о… ангел… — простонал он.

Азирафель неловко улыбнулся.

— Я много раз говорил, что человеческие обычаи для меня ничего не значат. Но поскольку мы живём среди людей, я считаю, вполне допустимо перенять некоторые их ритуалы.

Кроули медленно отнял руки от лица. Глаза его блестели. Азирафель на ладони поднёс коробочку ближе к Кроули. По велению его мысли она вдруг раскрылась. На белой атласной подушечке покоился тонкий золотой ободок кольца.

— Кроули, — произнёс Азирафель серьёзным тоном. — Примешь ли ты это кольцо как знак моей любви к тебе и бесконечного желания быть всегда рядом с тобой?

Кроули поднял руку и осторожно взял предложенную коробочку. Подержал её в руках, глядя так пристально, словно не верил, что она настоящая, потом вынул из неё кольцо.

— Да, — коротко ответил он, но всё-таки голос его дрогнул от волнения.

Тогда Азирафель аккуратно взял из его руки кольцо и надел его на безымянный палец левой руки. От него не укрылось то, как дрожали руки Кроули. Азирафель перевернул ладонь Кроули и нежно поцеловал её с другой стороны.

Тогда Кроули порывисто обнял его и прижался губами к его губам. Они целовались долго и нежно, и во время поцелуя Азирафель незаметно утирал слёзы, бегущие по щекам Кроули.

Потом они обнялись, и Азирафель чмокнул Кроули в макушку.

— А теперь я готов открыть последний подарок, — радостно произнёс он.

Кроули почему-то издал сдавленный смешок, скорее нервный, чем весёлый. Азирафель поднялся, взял с каминной полки коробку и снова сел напротив Кроули.

— Последний, — повторил он. — Не могу поверить, что всё уже кончилось.

— Всё только начинается, ангел, — мягко возразил Кроули.

— Да, ты прав, — сказал Азирафель и принялся разворачивать бумагу с цифрой «25». Когда он полностью раскрыл упаковку, Азирафель вдруг замер, уставившись на то, что скрывалось под ней. Поднял голову, посмотрел на Кроули. На губах Кроули расплывалась широкая улыбка. Азирафель тоже заулыбался в ответ, а потом вдруг неожиданно расхохотался.

Он отложил бумагу в сторону, и на ладони его осталась маленькая коробочка, один в один похожая на ту, что он минуту назад предлагал Кроули.

Азирафель прижал ладонь ко рту и восхищенно покачал головой.

— Ну, открывай же, Азирафель, — поторопил его Кроули.

Азирафель нажал на маленькую кнопку и коробочка открылась. На тёмном бархате внутри блестело гладкими полированными боками золотое кольцо.

Азирафель прикусил губу, чтобы не смеяться, но не мог не улыбаться, как умалишенный. Он ощутил, как уже его собственные глаза начали увлажняться, но мысленно махнул рукой.

— Кроули, — выдохнул он, не в силах подобрать других слов, — ах, Кроули…

Кроули аккуратно вынул кольцо из коробочки и взял левую руку Азирафеля. Легонько сжал её.

— Ангел, — сказал Кроули, глядя ему в глаза и нежно улыбаясь. — Ты испортил мне речь, которую я репетировал двадцать пять дней, и вообще сломал к чертям весь сценарий этого вечера. Но я ни о чём не жалею.

Кроули взглянул на золотой ободок в своей руке.

— Месяц назад, когда я заворачивал эту коробочку в бумагу, я не мог представить, что всё обернётся так, как сейчас. Признаюсь честно, я не надеялся, что ты примешь это кольцо, Азирафель. Я лишь хотел сказать тебе этим жестом, что устал быть просто твоим другом, и готов стать кем-то большим, если ты будешь не против. Вот и всё. Но твой поступок… — Кроули снова усмехнулся и покачал головой. — Ангел, ты умеешь удивить…

Затем Кроули вздохнул. Азирафель, почти не дыша, ждал, что он скажет дальше. Момент был настолько волнующим, что слёзы подступали к глазам, и Азирафель держался из последних сил, чтобы не дать им прорваться наружу.

Наконец, Кроули поднёс кольцо к его пальцу, и медленно, плавно надел его. Азирафель выдохнул.

— Азирафель, клянусь любить тебя в горе и в радости, в богатстве и в бедности, в болезни и в здравии… — тихим, но уверенным голосом заговорил Кроули. Потом прервался на миг и добавил уже громко и зло, обращаясь почему-то к потолку:

— И хрена с два я позволю кому-нибудь разлучить нас!

Азирафель рассмеялся. Он взял руки Кроули в свои и притянул его к себе.

— Я люблю тебя, Кроули, — сказал он ему, глядя прямо в глаза.

— С Рождеством, ангел.

— С Рождеством…


	26. Бонус. 1 января

Просыпаться одновременно с Кроули было так правильно. Азирафель находил бесконечно волнующим тот самый первый момент, когда он открывал глаза и видел, как любимое существо рядом с ним тоже просыпается и устремляет свой взгляд на него.

Азирафель потянулся к Кроули, нежно целуя его губы.

— Доброе утро, любовь моя.

— Хмпф… — раздался ответ. Связная речь утреннего Кроули просыпалась много позже его самого.

— С новым годом, — сказал Азирафель, поглаживая по щеке своего сонного возлюбленного.

Кроули повернул голову к окну. Сквозь распахнутые занавески в комнату светило яркое солнце, и за стеклом виднелся кусочек чистого голубого неба. Первый день января выдался на удивление ясным.

— В самом деле, утро, — хрипло пробормотал Кроули и снова повернулся к Азирафелю. — С новым годом, ангел, — улыбнулся он, окончательно проснувшись.

Азирафель прилёг, облокачиваясь на руку. Он рассматривал Кроули, и, как обычно, ощущал полный восторг от его вида. Его демон был прекрасен даже утром, с растрепанными волосами, с отпечатком от подушки на щеке и наполовину укрытый одеялом. Он ложился спать, по обыкновению, голым, и сейчас одеяло сползло с него, оставляя открытыми грудь и поджарый живот. Он лежал, закинув руки за голову, а сам не сводил взгляда с Азирафеля. Глаза его улыбались.

— Какие планы на сегодня? — спросил Кроули. — Может, хотя бы один день проведём дома? — предложил он.

— Знаю я, какие планы ты лелеешь, — фыркнул Азирафель. — Валяться весь день в постели…

Кроули перекатился ближе к Азирафелю и провёл пальцем по его груди, будто пересчитывая все пуговицы его пижамы. Глядя на него снизу вверх, он промурлыкал:

— В моих планах я собирался делать это не один, ангел.

— Кроули, прекрати, — приложил пальцы к его губам Азирафель. Кроули тотчас же поймал их ртом, глубоко втянул и принялся щекотать внутри языком.

Азирафель невольно ахнул. Намёк Кроули был достаточно красноречив, чтобы его не понять, и Азирафель немедленно ощутил, что уже заводится. Но у него было ещё кое-какое дело.

— Кроули, мой милый, подожди, — почти взмолился он, и Кроули выпустил плененные пальцы. — У меня есть для тебя небольшой подарок.

— О, это неожиданно, — протянул Кроули.

— Ты дарил мне столько подарков в декабре каждый день, — неловко улыбнулся Азирафель. — А я не знал, что подарить в ответ, чтобы выразить всю глубину своей благодарности…

С этими словами Азирафель вытащил из-под своей подушки небольшую плоскую коробочку. На ней убористым почерком самого Азирафеля было написано: «С новым годом и с новой жизнью. Люблю».

Кроули, весьма удивлённый, сел на кровати, взял подарок из рук Азирафеля.

— Это всё очень неожиданно, Азирафель, — снова пробормотал он. И открыл крышку, с любопытством заглядывая внутрь. Азирафель следил за ним с не меньшим интересом. Ему не терпелось увидеть реакцию Кроули, и его любопытство было вознаграждено. Глаза Кроули округлились, брови поползли вверх. Он подхватил пальцем то, что лежало в коробочке, при этом послышалось металлическое бряцанье. Кроули посмотрел на Азирафеля.

— Ключи? — спросил он в недоумении.

Азирафель довольно кивнул. Потом тоже сел рядом, протянул руку, легко касаясь одеяла на бедре Кроули.

— Ключи от этого дома, — сказал он. — Ни один подарок, который бы я ни придумал подарить, не годился бы встать в один ряд с тем, что ты сделал для меня, мой дорогой Кроули. Поэтому я дарю тебе их. Я знаю, что ты без труда можешь попасть в дом, не отпирая замков. Но теперь у тебя есть свои личные ключи. Пусть они всего лишь символ, такой же, как наши кольца…

При этих словах он заметил, как Кроули невольно покосился на тонкую золотую полоску на своём пальце. Азирафель улыбнулся.

— Я люблю тебя, Кроули. Нет для меня большей награды, чем видеть, как ты засыпаешь каждую ночь здесь, в этом доме, в этой постели, и просыпаешься каждое утро, рядом со мной…

Кроули отложил подарок и заключил Азирафеля в тесные объятия.

— Спасибо, ангел, — проговорил он, целуя его. — Спасибо. Я очень тронут. Не знаю, правда, когда я воспользуюсь этими ключами, потому что не собираюсь выходить из дома в ближайшие лет сто, — улыбнулся он. — Но хватит уже разговоров. Я, между прочим, соскучился по тебе.

Азирафель тихо рассмеялся, целуя его в ответ.

— Ты не видел меня всего одну ночь.

— Это была очень длинная ночь, — поднял бровь Кроули. А потом надавил на плечи Азирафеля, опрокидывая его на подушку. — И поэтому сегодняшнее утро тоже будет длинным…

Кроули скинул с себя одеяло и уселся поверх Азирафеля, прямо на его бёдра. Кроули был полностью обнажён. И несмотря на то, что на Азирафеле была надета пижама, он ощутил даже сквозь ткань, какое горячее тело сейчас прижимается к нему. Ему немедленно захотелось сбросить с себя пижаму, ощутить близость Кроули всей кожей. Но Кроули склонился к нему, приникая к его губам долгим поцелуем, отвлекая от всех мыслей.

Он запустил язык в рот Азирафеля и начал медленно двигаться, сидя сверху, потираясь о его пах. У Азирафеля на мгновение перехватило дыхание, он застонал в поцелуе, ощутив через пижаму прикосновение твёрдого и горячего члена Кроули. У него самого стоял уже вовсю, и Азирафель невольно принялся отвечать ему, подаваясь навстречу при каждом движении. При этом Кроули продолжал страстно целовать его, пока Азирафель не почувствовал, что он больше не выдержит.

Но Кроули тоже был уже на взводе. Он сполз чуть ниже, на колени Азирафеля, и принялся медленно стягивать с него пижамные штаны.

— Не понимаю, зачем нужна эта одежда, — тихо шептал он, горящими глазами глядя на постепенно открывающееся ему тело Азирафеля, — если всё равно её приходится снимать.

Азирафель, глубоко дыша, смотрел на Кроули. Он закусил губу, когда резинка штанов проехалась по члену, заставив его дёрнуться. Кроули, наконец, спустил штаны до конца и аккуратно помог Азирафелю скинуть их совсем. Потом оглядел его восхищенным взглядом.

— Красивый… — выдохнул он. — Мой ангел.

А затем снова сел на его бёдра, Азирафель снова не смог сдержать протяжный стон. Кроули медленно и плавно начал насаживаться на его член. Азирафель сжал его бёдра пальцами, не в силах отвести взгляд от лица Кроули. Жёлтые глаза подёрнуло поволокой от желания, лицо запрокинулось, из горла вырывались хриплые постанывания.

— Ох, как хорошо… чёрт… — шипел Кроули, продолжая принимать в себя его член. — Какой ты… ангел… а-ах…

Азирафель с трудом подавлял в себе желание рывком насадить Кроули на себя или с силой податься ему навстречу. Перед глазами его почти потемнело от желания начать двигаться в этом безумно тесном и горячем теле. Он всё крепче стискивал пальцами бёдра Кроули, не вполне осознавая, что его ногти уже впиваются в кожу.

Кроули чертыхался и шумно дышал, пока, наконец, не принял в себя полностью. Он на какой-то миг замер, сидя сверху Азирафеля, слегка покачиваясь, запрокинув голову. Азирафель чувствовал, как Кроули дрожит всем телом, привыкая к ощущению заполненности внутри себя. А потом вдруг он резко опустил голову, взглянул на Азирафеля так, что того буквально обожгло его страстным взглядом, и начал двигаться.

Теперь пришла очередь Азирафеля запрокидывать назад голову, выгибаться и стонать. О, как он любил такие моменты. Он всякий раз, наслаждаясь близостью, погружался ещё и в глубокий эстетический экстаз, наблюдая за Кроули. Его демон был великолепен в этой позе. Он двигался, не переставая, мышцы перекатывались под тонкой кожей, на теле выступали капельки пота, отчего оно начинало влажно блестеть. Кроули выгибался назад, далеко запрокидывая голову, открывая взгляду Азирафеля длинную изящную шею. К ней сразу же хотелось припасть губами, ощутить под языком биение пульса и вкус его кожи. А потом вдруг припадал к Азирафелю, слепо шаря ладонями по его груди; глаза полузакрыты от напряжения, изо рта с тихим свистом вырываются стоны. И ни на минуту не переставал двигаться. Сильные бёдра Кроули, такие красивые, такие идеальные, поднимали его тело и опускали, вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз.

Азирафель упивался этой картиной. Он был безумно рад, что ему выпало счастье наслаждаться этим зрелищем почти каждый день.

Впрочем, надолго их никогда не хватало. Уж слишком горячо было желание, слишком велико нетерпение у обоих. Азирафель, чувствуя приближение оргазма, обхватывал пальцами член Кроули, совершал несколько рваных движений. И Кроули, широко распахнув свои изумительные глаза, кончал ему в ладонь. И Азирафель, ощущая, как восхитительно тесно сжимается внутри тело Кроули во время оргазма, кончал вместе с ним, выдыхая его имя.

Потом они лежали рядом, потные, уставшие, счастливые. Приходили в себя, лениво целовались. Смеялись, несли глупую ерунду, дурачились. Могли сходить в душ, одеться и выйти из дома. А могли снова ощутить накатывающее возбуждение и провести в постели полдня, занимаясь любовью.

В сущности, они могли теперь всё, что угодно. Все двери были открыты перед ними. И Азирафель твёрдо знал одно: у них впереди была вечность, и он собирался за это время войти в каждую дверь под руку с Кроули. Вместе.


End file.
